New Miracles
by ChoasGatomon
Summary: It's been nearly two years since Davis seen his Friends or the Digital world. Suddenly when he returns to an apocalyptic Digital world with Veemon and Gain two new Digimon, he'll have to restore hope to the Digital world by himself, Miracles aren't easy.
1. A Promise

Disclaimer:i own nothing not even this bag of chips...i didnt steal it

**NEW MIRACLES**

I begged, made deals and everything I didn't want to do, but they still said I had to go. It was all happening in a week and I didn't even till my friends yet. Is hard telling your only friends that your moving and chances of you returning was zero, I couldn't believe my life would take me away from my friends, but I guess I didn't really have friends. They acted like friends and they felt like friends but I really didn't have any.

From afar they especially looked like friends but if you was me you'll see different, I don't even know how they thought we were friends the way they acted. I was the leader, and no I'm not bragging cause I didn't feel like a leader, if I said or suggested something they wouldn't listen and if they did they would talk about how stupid I was or how stupid the plan was. So they would just listen to tk, yes I know his name its just hard saying the name of someone everyone thought was better then you, I had to make him seem lower then me in someway, which usually backfired. Anyway that's what they did, listen to tk saying he had more experience then me, if he was so great why was I leader then, I would've gave up my goggles but that would have been running away and admitting tk was better then me at something he wasn't. I saved the world, digital and real by myself more then anyone….I think. I stood against kimeramon by myself when every wanted to run away and even myotismon when all else seemed to fail, but I can't take all the credit, I couldn't have done it without veemon. No matter what seem to be happening or if it seemed like I we was going to lose, if I was going to fight that's all veemon needed to go with me just the fact that I was ready to fight, he was probably my only true friend…and I wished he never was. It was the fact that he was my friend that made me hate my supposed friends. They made fun of me and didn't seem to respect me.

Yolie she was always yelling at me for every thing that I did wrong, it got to the point that when I doubted myself it was her voice that I heard, which I'm grateful for because it made me stronger, I wanted to prove that voice wrong that I could do anything no matter if it said I was dumb. But I started to doubt myself a lot whenever everyone said I was wrong (I didn't know what to fight then), who was wrong them or me, if it was them I was going to get blamed by them anyway and that voice would say

"it's your fault anyway…should have stood up for your self…..worthless" and every time it said that I would look at veemon and see him smiling, standing by me away from the others….alone. I would have cried but I didn't want others to think veemon had a loser friend.

I didn't really talk to Cody and he never really talked to me, only to tk on advice and what he thought we should do which hurt me a lot to know he didn't even consider me a leader or something to ask for help…..like someone worthless. Ken he was my other true friend, mostly because we were kinda the outcast, but he went to a different school and had different things to do so I rarely saw him, I was happy for that because he wasn't there to see me get bash and look like a fool, most of the time, and veemon got a worthy friend. I already said how I felt about tk, he would tell me the things I needed to work on like he was perfect. Not only that but he always seemed to be right, so that even gained him more fame.

But nothing hurt worst then Kari, the girl I loved. Everyone said that I should give up, because light and hope were meant for each other, but that voice never said anything. Until I learned I was moving. I don't know what triggered it but when I learned I was going to move I started seeing something I didn't see. I hated tk because how he always flirted with Kari but I saw that Kari was flirting with tk and whenever I tried to impress her, she say tk did something similar or something better. She practically ignored me when tk was around (which was all the time). I was stupid not see it when everyone else did, I should have seen it the day tk returned, she was happy to seem him and instantly forgot about me and started to do everything with him, like I was just a temparily replacement for him, probably a poor one at that.

But that's not what hurt the most it was her sick game she like to play which I ignored but didn't realize it till this week. I thought she truly loved tk and had just forgot about me because he was there but….she did it on purpose. She would try to make me jealous by doing things with tk and acted like I didn't compare to tk, that's when the voice started to say things like

"I should give up t.k was better, I was a toy to play with when Kari was bored, I was worthless and that veemon deserved a better partner" . I agreed to all of them. that's way I didn't tell them, I know they wouldn't care. Kari would probably get bored, tk wouldn't have to point out my faults and veemon wouldn't have to endure the other digimon insults for me.

"Davis are you listening to the plan"

"huh….no…I spaced out"

"arghh your worthless Davis" I could see by the look one everyone faces that they agreed with yolie

"don't worry yolie I just remembered I had something to do so I won't be coming to the digital world any way"

"'sigh'….Davis how could you forget something you had to do and remember at the last second" tk looked at me really annoyed like it was killing him "we'll have to rethink the whole plan"

"forget it…it'll be better without Davis, he won't mess up anything" as she said this demiveemon jumped on my shoulder onto my head and we left while they talked about us or the plan, which didn't matter to me because I was leaving tomorrow so this would be the last time I would be with them.

I had got home and packed the last of my stuff and was walking around the park, I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow so I was planning on sleeping in so I was walking around kind of late. That's when I saw someone sitting on a bench I was going to keep walking until I noticed it was Kari. I turned around as soon as I saw her, I didn't plan on seeing her or talking to her, so I was just going to find veemon and leave.

"Davis….that's you" damn

I turned around and put on a smile, which was probably useless cause it was too dark out. I walked up to her and said "hey Kari….what are you doing out here at this time"

"oh…I'm with tk" figures " we been out here since we got back from the digital world"

"oh"

"why are you here" that was one reason I didn't want to talk to Kari, even if she intently hurt me I still loved her so talking to her would make leaving harder

"I was just walking" I said rubbing the back of my head nervously because of what I was about to do, confess my feelings, I had too before I left

"…Kari I…got to….tell you something….important"

"huh….okay hurry up though before tk returns" she would bring him up….whatever

"….okay…..I….wanted to tell…..say that….I…you know……that I really…"

"hey Kari over here" and like that t.k showed up and stop me before I confessed

"oh tk what took you so long to get back"

"sorry I had to do something…hey Davis….you finished that thing you had to do"

"I guess…"

"you guess….don't came tomorrow saying you need to do something again, you should be doing what you had to do at first instead of walking though the park" man I hate this guy

"so Kari what where you and Davis talking about"

"huh…we weren't…..oh yeah…what were you saying….Davis" she wasn't even paying attention or forgot when tk came, I preferred the latter

"…nothing….it wasn't important anyway…."she looked at me confusingly until tk spoke

"don't be late tomorrow Davis"

As turned around and walked away I said "alright tk" I guess I forgot to say his name wrong, I felt lower then him at that moment that's when that voice said "finally realized you lost, took you long enough…..worthless" that made tears well up in my eyes.

I left davish to walk by himself I could see he needed time to think, probably about the move. I didn't want to move because I wanted to stay with gatomon, I didn't care about the rest of the digimon because they made fun of me and davish, gatomon did to but I secretly liked her. I was walking and didn't plan on meeting anyone but then I saw gatomon and immediately run up to her and yelled "hey gatomon" I heard her give a agitated sigh then turn around and say "what do you want"

"I just wanted to say hey….that's all" I should have thought this though

"okay you said hey so leave" and she turned back around

"what are you doing"

She turn back around and had a look of disappointed look on his face "I thought you said you just wanted to say hey….then leave"

"…I…thought you wanted company"

She looked me in the eye and calmly said "veemon…your annoying" what "you keep trying to impress me veemon but it's making you even more annoying" so she always thought I was annoying "learn you don't have a chance veemon your weak and besides that you think your strong which makes it worst, your weak and pathetic so go away and find some other digi to bother and get out of my life"

I couldn't believe she felt that way I had to prove I she was wrong "I'm not weak I'm just as strong as you ar…" next thing I knew my face was sliding in the dirt until I came to stop and looked up toward gatomon who was a few feet away from me now.

"see veemon your weak and you thought you was stronger then me….pathetic"

I couldn't let her prove me wrong I tried to stand but I couldn't it hurt to much

" 'sigh' pathetic" when she said that I realize how pathetic I looked on the ground struggling to get up and now….crying

"wow….you…your cry…ing" I was going to say something but couldn't find the words, if I said shut up it'll make me look like a baby and I wasn't going to let her do that to me.

"gatomon….gatomon…" at hearing patamon's voice I grew stiff, if he saw me like this what would happen. That's when I realized it didn't matter I was leaving with Davish tomorrow so I won't see them anyway and knowing gatomon hated me…I wanted leave

"gatomon what happened……why is veemon on the ground….crying"

"…..don't worry about him pata….he's…..alright….yeah" I couldn't take both of them looking at me on the ground crying, with all my strength I got up and ran away not even looking back or forward just running as fast as I can, I was happy I was leaving, I wouldn't have to see them again…then I bumped into something.

I was just walking I don't know how long but I suddenly fell, I looked up and there I saw veemon, he looked as though he was crying.

"veemon what's wrong"

He looked up at me like he just realized I was there, he immediately put his head back down, wiped his face and said "nothing" I know something was wrong but he obviously didn't want to tell me so I didn't press further. Since he wasn't looking at me I immediately wiped my face, when I was done he looked at me and I could tell he was crying I knew he could tell the same. I must have looked weak sitting there feeling weak and just done crying I couldn't believe veemon had me as a partner. I had to change. At the exact same time we both said

"I'll get stronger" we both was shocked, but smiled and confidently said again at the same time "we'll get stronger" we stood up, looked each other in the eyes and I said "we won't forget them, we'll just prove them wrong just like the other times if they see us again.." veemon cut in on beat "they'll know who's better and know why were the digimon and digi-destined of miracles" at saying that veemon de-digivoled into demiveemon jumped on my head as I turned around and walked to my house, suddenly my goggles felt tight, I pulled them down around my neck smiled at the new feeling and said out loud as if I was talking to the world "in the end you'll only make us stronger"

**i forgot to say that its been a year or since the last battle,and since then veemon has been hounding gatomon worst then davis does kari, except the part of calling her girl and he did it only in secret. tk got fed up with davis in this timeskip.**

**sorry for not mentioning that and also reveiw it could help me clear some things up and get better. and the action will get in the next few chapters.**


	2. Renewed Promise

**hello everybody, just to let you know the digi-destined are 13 in this fic except, davis birthday is like in a month so he'll be the oldest along by tk and ken, ken's the oldest...i made it up...tk is next or davis you choose?**

Disclaimer:I don't see the point in saying this again but what ever...I don't own any thing not even my pillow.

* * *

**LAST NIGHT**

"Gatomon are you alright" gatomon had been acting strange, and Kari had started to worry

"Huh….yeah I'm alright Kari" even the way she said it seem like she was sad

"Really gatomon…..you've been awake since we got home and you didn't even eat the fish I got you….something's wrong"

"……"

"You can tell me, were friends remember"

"….you promise you won't get mad"

"Why would I get mad gatomon?"

"….."

"gatomon"

"I….when we were in the park…I meet veemon"

"oh that's all, I thought something bad happened…..why would veemon upset you like this…"

Ignoring Kari's question "I kinda did something stupid cause I was mad….I…"

"what is it gatomon, what did you do I promise I won't get mad"

"….I made veemon cry…"

"…."

"Kari…"

"….he he that's funny gatomon now what's really wrong"

"…."

"veemon wouldn't cry so there's no way that happened"

"….I kinda hit him"

"….what"

"you said you wouldn't get mad"

"….you…hit…him…but"

"its not my fault"

"how can it not be your fault you hit him…and made him cry…veemon the happy go-lucky digimon and you made him cry….why"

"pata did something stupid by accident…..I was mad at him and went away to clear my head…..that's when veemon showed up….."

"and you attacked him…."

"no….I wanted to clear my head…so I wanted to fight and veemon was strong so I planed on fighting him"

"so you just attacked him"

"no I knew he wouldn't just fight me so I tried to provoke him…..but I took it to far and…"

"made him cry"

"yes" at saying this gatomon looked down toward the ground

"but you said you were sorry right"

"I couldn't"

"why you couldn't…you didn't do something to make him madder did you"

"no….pata showed up when I saw him crying"

"you could have still apologized"

"I couldn't just let pata see veemon crying like that so I told him veemon was okay….that's when veemon ran away…..I spent the rest of the night convincing pata veemon wasn't crying"

"…..alright….that's it"

"yeah"

"okay….don't worry you can apologize to veemon tomorrow no big deal"

"I know but still….I made him cry….veemon cry"

"don't worry veemon is strong"

"….okay…Kari"

"yeah gatomon"

"can I get a fish"

Giggling over gatomon being okay and her wanting the fish "sure anything"

**IN THE MORNING  
at the house of Davis**

"YOU LITTLE BRAT HURRY UP YOUR GOING TO MAKE US LATE" Jun said banging on davis door

"go back to bed jun it's to early for you to be screaming like matt just kissed you are something"

Stomping into the room and ripping the covers from around Davis "GET UP YOU LITTLE BRAT WERE GOING TO BE LATE"

"fine I'm up...I'm up"

Just as quickly as she got mad she put an innocent look on her face and said sweetly "okay hurry up, take a bath and get dressed so when can hurry up and leave" and walked out of the room

"man she's crazy as hell…demiveemon were are you" he looked around in the closet and in the corner with a water gun in his little hands was demiveemon with a worried look on his face "…..you alright buddy"

"……."

"……"

"….what was that" demiveemon said taking a deep breath

"my sister…are you okay you should know my sister"

"I know your sister…but THAT wasn't her it…it was a demon…a demon that steals chocolate from little boys and girls" quickly turning serious "we need to destroy it"

Looking behind demiveemon he saw at least 10 candy bar wrappers "…too much chocolate"

"what was that davish"

"…." putting on a worried look "we should take a bath and get dressed before that…that thing cames and get us"

Instead of agreeing veemon got even more worried "but davish….I don't ware clothes" yep why to much chocolate.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Davis had been waiting in the airport for some time now, his be-loving sister was with her friends having fun before she finally moved.

"davish…davish…is the demon gone" he couldn't believe how long demiveemon was hyped up, at least he didn't digivolved

"yeah little guy….she's gone"

"good" poking his head out of the bag "we can eat chocolate in peace" looking up at Davis who was looking down on him "well….hurry up before it's to late" this was going to be a long plane ride

**KEN'S POV**

I cant believe Davis didn't tell me. I couldn't help but think that Davis had called everyone else except me, I should have got over that already. I would have called him on my D-terminal but it would be easy for him to lie to me, I needed to see why he didn't tell me he was leaving. I run up to the terminal that he should have been in, and there I saw him about to enter the plane, I hope he would listen to me.

"DAVIS, DAVIS WAIT UP" good he turned around. I stopped in front of him and quickly said without trying to catch my breath "Davis 'pant' what are 'pant' doin 'pant"

"how did you find me ken…..you shouldn't be here you should be at school"

Taking the time he was talking I quickly regained my breath "I called your house and jun said you were moving today so I ditched school and got over here"

"oh" he looked sad

"Davis what's wrong what are you doing and were is everybody"

"…a few weeks ago my parents told me we were moving...so here we are…."

"okay but were is everyone else and how come you didn't tell me"

"….I didn't tell anybody….I didn't want to…"

"why Davis"

"I thought at first they didn't care but I really didn't want to see them….I don't hate them I just don't like them"

"why didn't you tell me"

He looked up at me with that trademark smile and said "I didn't want a sad ending" I couldn't help but smile

"so"

"so"

"what about the others you want me to tell them"

"do what you want…so you skipped school"

"hahaha yeah I had to get over her extremely fast"

"so your going back"

"schools going to be over when I get back…..but back on track what about the others"

"they'll manage….tk will be a good leader"

"so….your going to give him your goggles"

covering his goggles like i was going to steal them "HA I'm not giving up my goggles to anyone…but I will give up this" Davis reach in his pocket and handed me his d-terminal

"what….Davis you cant be serious...how are we going to contact you"

"that's why….I don't want you to contact me"

"huh….but why"

"I need to change…besides I promised veemon" he said pointing to his head

"okay but what I'm I going to do with this" i said showing him the d-terminal

"use it as proof I'm gone"

I looked down at his d-terminal in my hands and said "when will you get back"

"….." at his silence I know the answer before he said it "possibly never"

I looked at him and saw him looking down, I needed to help him, at least one more time "Davis" he looked at me "a little advice" placing the d-terminal in my pocket "if your going to change you have to know that nothings impossible" he looked at me weird "I mean not for you….the digi-destined of miracles" I smiled and put out my hand, he took it and said

"alright then…..I be back sometime" and smiled. that's when wormmon got on my shoulder and said "I'll see you later veemon, davis"

that's when I noticed Davis goggles around his neck "a new look"

"yep, I might change my hair a little too" we both laugh at that

"LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS"

"that's me ken I gotta go" and he started to walk away

"alright Davis see you later"

Turning around, walking backwards "oh and ken keep the others safe we are the strongest after all" and at that he turned around and left and I yelled "DON'T WORRY I WILL YOU JUST KEEP MAKING MIRACLES" and then I left to go to see the others before they left school.

**AT SCHOOL**

"OMG…WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO LONG HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW" yolie was yelling at the top of her lungs scaring Cody

"calm down yolie….I'm sure he has a reason" tk said trying to calm yolie

"tk your too gullible didn't he promise that he was going to be on time TODAY"

Yolie was right he promised last night, well not really "well yolie Davis wasn't in school today so he could be sick"

"don't give me that tk, if you was sick then he would have told us something, he's ALWAYS late"

"I guess your right"

Kari, who had been waiting patiently "yelling wont make him get her yolie"

"really lets see" taking a deep breath "DAVIS WERE THE HELL ARE YOU GET HERE NOW" at saying that the door opened "FINALLY" turning around "where have you been KEN"

Everybody was shocked, ken didn't come to the this school often, but yolie seemed happy "ken what are you doing here"

Ken stepped into the room and let out a sigh "It's about Davis"

Remembering that Davis still wasn't here yolie grew mad again "well Davis isn't here he skipped school and ditched us"

"Davis isn't coming"

Tk seeing how tired ken look "what happened to you…and wont davis come"

Ken looked confused did they hear what he said, wait he only said he wasn't coming "Davis isn't coming because he left" everybody looked at him confused

"what is you talking about he left, he better not have want to the digital world without us"

Ken had to tell them straight "Davis left Japan, him and his family moved today I just came from the airport" he waited for them to take it in "he might not return, and if he does it will only probably be a visit"

This news had shocked everybody, they couldn't believe Davis would just leave without telling them. Cody was the first to speak "your lying ken, Davis just wouldn't leave and only tell you"

"well Cody….he didn't tell me, I find out he was leaving when I called his house and his sister told me they were leaving in a few hours, I skipped school and went to the airport, I met him there and he told me everything"

Everybody was at a loss for words, was it really true had Davis really left them. They all stood there in silence for a few seconds before Kari pulled out her D-terminal and said "it can't be true" she hurriedly typed in the words _'where are you'_ to find out if Davis had really left. After she was done she sent it and closed her d-terminal, sighed and replied "lets see what Davis " BEEP BEEP at hearing that everyone froze before they looked at ken, who dug into his pocket and pulled out Davis D-terminal.

"Davis gave this to me before he left he didn't want to be bothered by us"

Suddenly yolie started laughing "okay….okay….funny" sitting down while holding her stomach "jokes over where is Davis…..is he outside…..he's probably laughing his a.."

"ITS NOT A JOKE YOLIE DAVIS REALLY DID LEAVE" ken exploded silencing yolie "Davis left okay yolie believe me….and I'm sorry for yelling at you"

She couldn't forgive him on the account that Davis was really gone. It was Cody turn to try to disprove ken "okay ken but why would he leave his D-terminal, what if he got in trouble how would we help him"

"Cody he's not going to the digital world, and he probably doesn't plan on going back to the digital world"

Tk's turn "why wouldn't he tell us"

"….I don't know I didn't ask him that I just….talked"

Kari's turn "what did you two talk about" she had obviously already been convinced

"we talked about what he and veemon planed on doing and what was going to happen to the team"

"WELL" all the digimon yelled, except for wormmon

"they plan on changing, and before you ask I don't know what that means so don't ask, and he said that tk would make a good leader"

Everybody looked down at hearing this and said "so there gone" it was quiet for a few seconds until gatomn looked up at Kari who was looking at her "so I won't get to say sorry to veemon huh Kari"

At hearing how sad gatomon sounded she looked up and saw everybody looking sad. '_this isn't what Davis would have wanted'_

"huh….what are you talking about" she said this so that everyone turned to look at her "Davis will be back one day, he probably didn't tell us for some stupid reason, will see him again some day"

Ken smiled at this "yeah" making everyone look at him and see him smiling "he be back in a year or two and for good, I mean he is the digi-destined of miracles, Davis can do anything" making everyone smile.

Wormmon, who was behind ken stepped up front and said "poor Davis…before they left veemon was talking about some mean chocolate demon trying to take his chocolate and innocence" making everybody look at him weird before poromon nervously said "the…their not real…or they" he looked at everybody and after hearing no one "or they"

"don't worry" ken said putting the D-terminal back in his pocket "veemon will take care of the chocolate demon" causing everyone to laugh. And within a few minutes everybody was joking around. Wormmon was making up stories of what happened with veemon and the chocolate demon, trying to scare the other digimon, which was working except for gatomon who had that look on her face that said 'I cant believe they are buying this stuff…what amateurs'. Kari and the others was just talking about any thing getting reacquainted, they didn't really talk that much after the fight with myotismon, so they was catching up, especially ken, he couldn't believe that Davis was making miracles even though he was gone. Then saying loud enough so that everyone heard him but he looked like he was talking to the digi-destined "I just wonder what veemon is going to do about that fish demon, I don't think he can handle it"

**DAVIS POV**

My parents had already told me I wasn't going to school for the rest of the year since it was so close to the end of the school year, that gave me time to think. I already knew that veemon wanted to get stronger and that's how veemon was going to change, but I still didn't know how I was going to change. it felt like I was breaking that promise to veemon.

"little guy" I whispered into my bag so that my sister or the other passengers wouldn't hear me

"what.." demiveemon said poking his head out of the bag

"I didn't forget we will change, and I promise I'll help you to"

"perfect….but davish"

"yeah"

"how is this going to solve our demon problem"

**Done...for now. in the next chapter there will be a time-skip, I'm not saying how long is this said time-skip just that there will be one. and when the action kicks up the chapters will be longer, because of the detailed fight scenes. and I'll try to update a lot,espeacally over the weekend. anyway review it will help everyone.**


	3. A Year and a Half Changes Things

**hello readers and casually go seer's or something. I've been getting ideas fast so I'm updating fast don't know how long this will last though. uhmm...this takes place after a year and a half since davis left, he's changed alot in character and this chapter explains how and why.**

Disclaimer: i dont own anything, not even a uhmm...other thing

**A Year and A Half Changes Things**

"come on guys just give up I'm gonna be late" I begged, even though it wasn't going to help

"no way goggle-boy today is the day you regret messing with me" I'm already regretting it

I stopped running, turned around "fine, I'm late anyway" as I said this they started walking toward me.

Let me explain who these people are. Jack, he's the leader of the these goons, the one who was talking earlier. He's a jock and a popular bully, all bullies seem to be a jock. He's been after me for some time now, I'll tell you why later. There's his friends bill, or big bill, he's a giant and he stays by jack's side all the time, he can fight but he's slow, so there's no worry's there. His friend Pete, he's a wild one, spends most of his time in detention more then school, needless to say he's an easy fight if you can get him mad. Last there's brad (his name sounds like he should have been leader) he's the smart one, all the teachers liked him and he had straight A's, not to mention the glasses. he was the hardest to fight, he waited until the right time and watched your moves, if I wasn't so reckless I would have lost against him. Yes I had fought all of them at least a couple of times but never at the same time.

Bill ran up to me a threw a punch at my face, remember I told you he was slow, I effortless dodge it and throw my fist into the pit of his gut with all my might, it wouldn't hurt him if I didn't.

Then I saw Pete rush and try to kick me in my face. With my other hand I blocked and grabbed his foot and quickly (he would have done something if I didn't do something fast) spun to the side tripping bill over making him land on Pete before either of them had a chance to do anything.

Now before I continue I should tell you how this all started. okay its been a year and a half since I moved from Japan. When I started attending school it was trouble, I wouldn't take off my goggles, after all my teachers, staff and whatever told me to and I said no, I was going to be made into an example. I spent my first few weeks of school in detention, they told me to take off my goggles and I could leave but I refused. After they finally gave up, I was thought of as a troublemaker and known as goggle-boy, some students thought I was showing off, and among those students was jack.

He didn't try to fight me at first, just a little teasing ever now and then. However, others tried to 'put me in my place'. so for my first time at my new home I had enemies. I was constantly fighting all the time sometimes getting beat up sometimes not. I quickly learned how to fight though all of this and eventually started winning all my fights. that's when I learned why jack wasn't trying to fight me, he didn't see me as someone worth it. But after a year of beating everyone who tried to fight me, he thought he would put me in my place.

He didn't come and attack me no, he sent his goons to do it. First was bill, I almost lost that one on the account I wasn't strong enough, so I started doing push-ups and the like. When he came back a second time (he came back really mad) he was careless, he was pretty pissed, so with my new strength I was able to beat him fairly easy, although I won I still trained myself.

Next was Pete he wasn't anything special but he did help me improve on my fighting endurance, he keep coming back for more. Next was brad, he helped me in fighting because with him I had to plan my next three moves and read my opponent. He was the hardest. Last was jack, I don't know why he fought me last cause brad was harder then him, it probably was because I learned so much from his goons. Today though instead of fighting anyone of them they decided to jump me, it was smart.

But don't worry some good did come out of this. Though this fighting I changed the way I think and fight, I don't know how this would work in the digital world cause I haven't been there since I left. oh I also gained a few friends disobeying the teachers and fighting…..okay back to the fight.

The moment I turned around I jumped forward knowing brad or jack was going to attack with my back turned. When I turned back around I saw a fist until it hit me on my cheek, ignoring the pain, with my right hand I grabbed where I last saw the fist and luckily grabbed his hand. I pulled him closer also pulling myself up and punched him in the face with all my might, I heard a cracking noise and know instantly it was brad I had hit.

Quickly opening my eyes I saw brad hit the ground holding his face, either his nose broke or it really hurt. I stepped back and looked forward, bill was holding his wrist, he must have hurt it when he fell. Pete was holding his leg or ankle, he also must have hurt it when bill fell on him, today was my lucky day. Except jack who had a scowl on his face.

"damn why the hell are these fools so worthless" he said clenching his fist

"maybe its because they been around you for so long" this caused him to deepen his scowl

"I'll just handle you myself" he said getting into stance

"what have you been doing all those other times" I said getting into my stance "your not going to win jack your friends are down and you can't handle me by your self" I didn't really expect that to work, but if he was mad he would get sloppy and I could end this quick.

"…..FINE go leave I'll get you next time" what

I didn't expect this I thought he was joking so I just stood there as he helped his friends up

"WHAT I'm tired of you….LEAVE" I took that as my cue to leave. But I couldn't help but think that he was going to get me back tomorrow. But I wasn't worried today was filled with luck, tomorrow would surely bring miracles….maybe I'm hoping to much. Whatever……Julie was going to be mad if I was any later. Julie was one of those friends I mentioned earlier. We were supposed to eat ice cream together after school, that fight delayed me.

After running for a few minutes, I play soccer still so yeah I could do that, I finally made it to the ice-cream parlor. there waiting patently on a bench was Julie, I ran up to her and immediately started saying my apology

"sorry Julie I was late I had…." I forgot to think of an excuse "I was…"

"don't worry about it davis" she said standing up "your were in a fight again"

"what no I wasn't" Julie was one of those worry types

Sighing "davis I can see the bruise on your cheek" damn I forgot I got hit "besides while I was waiting I met up with Taylor so I wasn't lonely"

Let me tell who these two are. The first day of school, after I introduced myself and sat down Julie introduce herself, I thought she was being friendly but I learned later she was flirt. Before we could talk however the teacher told me to take off my goggles (which started the whole detention thing) Julie met me after detention saying she was worried, I walked her home to calm her down after she showed me around town.

She came to see me after detention every time I got put in. We eventually became best friends, it was almost like we were in love in a brother-sister sort of way, which was weird because she would flirt with me in front of other girls to get them jealous, which I didn't mind. She said she was protecting me. But she would always worry about me and always try to help me and I protected her like she was my younger sister.

Once her boyfriend tried to do 'something' and I beat the hell out of him and his friends who was helping, but there was one against a three and I wasn't that good of a fighter back then so I barley won. Only reason I won cause I refused to give up, she constantly apologized and cried ever time she saw how beat up I was. that's when I really decided to become stronger so I could protect my friends.

"huh…then where is she" I said idly rubbing my bruised cheek

"where's who dave" Taylor said walking to the side of Julie from out of the ice cream parlor.

Taylor she's sorta the bad type. I met her doing one of my detentions. When I had come to the school she was suspended for doing something that no one cared to tell me about. I started seeing her around Julie but never talked to her, and since I was always in trouble I wasn't usually in my classes, I only saw Julie after detention. One day I saw Taylor in detention.

**''FLASHBACK''**

As I sat down in my usually seat a girl started looking me over, I was going to say something until she said "you're that goggle boy I keep hearing about" I hate when people called me that

"I have a name" I said looking her over, she was wearing a mini-jean skirt, black tank top with some fingerless gloves and her hair in a pony-tail. As I was looking at her my glaze was suddenly glued to her thighs with her miniskirt. When I realized this I was going to move my head when she leaned back, and I caught a peek, she must like black.

"well then…what it your name goggle boy" I suddenly raised my head up and seeing her face I noticed how good she looked, she had that 'the girl you want but cant bring home to your mom' appearance about her.

"the names dav.." before I finished the teacher who had to watch us told us to shut up, that's why she sometimes calls me dave.

I turned around planning to just sleep or something until that girl passed me a note

'do you always stare at girls underwear like that dave' I cant believe she saw that. I quickly wrote something and passed it back

'you flashed me and my name is davis little girl' she wrote something with an angry look on her face and passed it back

'my name isn't little girl it's Taylor you pervert' I looked at her and she smiled innocently. I wrote something down and passed it back

'Taylor is your favorite color black' and surprisingly she laughed making the teacher tell her to shut up again. we spent detention passing notes to each other and laughing until the teacher told us to go home early. After detention I learned why I never saw Julie and Taylor together after school, they lived in completely different directions, but apparently they was inseparable.

**''END FLASH''**

"dave….dave" I looked at her to let her know I was listening….now "what the hell where you spacing out about"

I turned to her, smiled and replied "is your favorite color still black" causing her to stare at me ,with her eyes half open, like…like nothing, like I wasn't even there.

Julie looked panicked at Taylor reaction and worriedly said "what does that mean" but before I could even think of something Taylor said "I really don't have a favorite color today….why you asked davis" donning a evil grin across her face.

"n..nothing really" I cant believe she just said that

"can we get some ice cream….please" Julie said tugging on my shirt like a little 5-year old sister and putting on her puppy dog face, which she really mastered.

"okay we can eat now" turning to Taylor "do I have to pay for you" said with a serious look on my face

She crossed her hands "yeah…aaand I'm sitting beside you so don't get any ideas" as she walked into the store with Julie behind her yelling chocolate swirl, she reminds me of veemon…..sometimes.

**LATER THAT DAY**

I walked into my house and said hey to my sis who looked at me weird for a second then she lazily replied "oh davis its you I thought you were someone else…..guess I'm still not use to you looking different brat" and then she walked away.

Okay let me say how I changed some more. first I changed my hair, well I didn't change it I asked my sister to do it, which she happily replied. Now that I think about it that was a bad idea, I was looking for a temporary look but she messed up and I gained a permanent look, not really I was just to lazily to get it done. Anyhow my hair was now no longer….uhmm big. it was looked like it was slicked back and sat on my head like it was weighted down but it blew in the wind like a leaf, which was bad since my hair was more spiky then last time and it constantly got in my way when the wind blow or I was wet, I guess because jun didn't cut my hair that much, it just made it…smaller…so when the wind blew or I was wet it would fall over my face.

When it flew over my face I had to brush it away with my hand, I did it begrudgingly and awkwardly at first but after a while I did it by reaction. The way I did it well, one time it was windy and I was hanging with Julie and Taylor. My hair got in the way and by reaction I moved it out of the way, I didn't even know I did it until I put my hand back down. that's when I noticed that both girls was quiet I looked up at them and they was staring at me. I asked why were they staring, Julie blushed and Taylor looked mad. Then Julie told me not to do that anymore I asked why and Taylor said It'll make me a tease. Too bad I do it by reaction, they got use to it….eventually, Julie stills blushes and Taylor just sighs, agitated sigh mind you.

Since I still play soccer and fight most of the time I've grown some muscle. Not enough to be considered big but I look ripped, which my sister says fits me. my attitude change somewhat also. I'm still the same but I don't do certain things like saying something stupid, I do it sometimes but rarely, I don't get nervous easy, and I space out when I'm in deep thought which is usually when I'm thinking how to get out of something or thinking of something that is real important, I actually study…a little but it made a big difference, guess my teachers were right. Oh and veemon doesn't surprise anymore unless he does something out of character which Is happening a lot lately.

Not really paying attention to my sis comment, cause I've gotten use to it. Our parents have to work harder now because of my dads promotion, its the reason we moving-its just like some manga or anime, and my mothers new job. So I've gotten closer to my sister although we bash each other still.

I headed toward my room today was the day that I promised veemon we'll go back to the digital world. I don't really know what's happening in the digital world cause like I said I haven't been there in a while, as for veemon he really didn't change much.

He's still the same old veemon except he knows how to fight better and he knows when to say the right things to boost my spirits. he usually goes on a speech or just says one thing, it's amazing. He became a better fight because I helped, he also helped me became a better fighter so we sorta helped each other although veemon improved more. He's more agile and stronger, I made him do all sorts of exercise's that would help improve his body. I learned from t.v

As soon as I entered my room, I expected demiveemon to be excited about going to the digital world in over a year but instead I saw him looking intently at the computer.

"little guy what's up"

He looked at me and jumped from the computer on the floor and pointing to the computer "davish the digital worlds broken" the digital world can't break…can it.

I ran to the computer and looked at the screen the digital port was closed. No big deal. I pulled out my D3, pointed it at the computer and said "DIGI-OPEN" nothing happened

"try again davish"

"alright buddy….DIGI-PORT OPEN" still nothing. I was beginning to get worried

"DIGI-PORT OPEN NOW" my D3 started glowing the light consuming the entire room. Then….it stopped. I looked at my D3 confused.

Demiveemon looked at me and sadly said "davish what happened….is the digital world really broke" that's when I remembered something.

The digital world was locked when tai and the others saved it, it only opened when a new threat appeared. So that meant in the time I was gone the others fixed everything.

"no veemon its not broken its fixed" I said smiling.

I suddenly felt pain in my hand and immediately dropped the D3 by reaction. As I held my hand I looked at my D3 and saw it crackling with electricity. Demiveemon crawled up to it and said

"wow…I've never seen that before"

But before he could touch it or I could tell him not to, a screeching sound emitted from the computer. I looked at the computer and a binding black light came out. It was black but it felt like it was just a regular light. Instinctively I grabbed demiveemon and shielded my eyes from the black light.

"DAVIS WHATS HAPPENING" I looked to my side and saw jun at the door. Had this been the old me I would have did something else but instead I immediately said

"DON'T TELL" if someone found out about the digital world it could end badly.

I felt my legs being pulled then my entire body, it was like I was going to the digital world but more forceful. Then I saw data flying toward me or me flying toward it at an unnatural speed, I held onto veemon tighter and everything went black.

**wow...what happened to the digital world, what happened to davis D3 and did he forget it and whats up with Taylor. it'll all be in the next chapter well most of it anyway. davis wont be returning this time around, BUT when he does there will be another digi-destined there (you all know her). review it'll help me and you become closer...not that close. oh yeah in the next chapter it'll introduce my digimon i created and my digi-destined. lets see who can guess what digimon I created...its easy.**


	4. Welcome to The Digital World

**sorry for the long wait, I was writing my first Powerpuff Girls fic...i still dont have a name though. anyway here is chaper 4 of my fic New Miracles.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own digimon not even a A on my grades.**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD**

"uhmmm I see they manage to reach the digital world" the digimon spoke sitting on his throne looking out of his castle window staring at the wasteland of a forest and bakemon flying aimlessly around.

"but only one managed to get though….how sad….but I wonder which one….I do hope its that child of light it'll be fun to finally get rid of that child and her little digimon" the digimon sat there smirking until he stood up and proceeded to walk though the maze of halls in the castle "we'll have to find out which little child just so happened to stumble into the bats cave" he stopped in the middle of a giant room that looked different from the others.

The room had velvet red carpet, black drapes and a alluring chandelier in the middle of the room with candles around it and one in the center. But instead of a dazzling flame it show a sickly black flame that still somehow lightened the room, The stone walls was also black.

The digimon looked around then started walking again until a shroud of fog came in front of him formed a chair. He sat down on the fog and begin tapping his fingers.

Suddenly there was a noise as if the chandelier moved.

A figure of dark green eyes appeared over the chandelier seemingly out of nowhere.

"what do you want" the figure spoke impatiently

The digimon chuckled before replying "you remind me so much of that other one" turning serious "even the way you look at me"

"like I said what do you want" the figure said squinting his eyes clearly agitated

"huh…what's this" the digimon voice dripping with sarcasm "you seem to be angry at my simple comment of comparing you two" smiling evilly "why so"

The figure kept quiet but none the less kept his glaze on the chuckling digimon.

"I want you to do a little….investigation for me" the digimon said putting his head into his hand, that was on his side. "a child has appeared into the digital world go see who this child is"

Though the darkness you could see the figure smirking and hear a low chuckle

At seeing him and hearing him chuckle the digimon turned serious "this is no laughing matter, it could be very dangerous" closing his eyes "you might even meet your greater other" causing the figure to frown "I wont you to figure out which child this is"

The figure growing impatiently "is that all"

Opening his eyes "after you figure out which child it is delete the digimon and kill the child" his evil grin returning "if you can" making the green eyes squint and fade into the darkness.

The digimon closed his eyes again "what is it"

A pair of glowing red eyes shaped like a fox appeared in the digimon's shadow, both eyes had a white line outlining the top and bottom of the eye with two lines protruding outward then inward from the bottom. The lines gave off an eerily glow.

"sir it is complete"

The digimon grinned and looked over his shoulder "really you mean…"

"yes sir the digiport is deleted" the figure said closing its eyes and disappeared while the evil digimon chuckled

"PERFECT"

**REAL WORLD**

"what's happening izzy" Yolie yelled over his shoulder

" I don't know data is being deleted at an alarming rate" izzy said his hands a blur on the keyboard.

Tai moving Yolie out of the way "what do you mean deleted"

Growing angry "I mean being erased, removed, expunged, obliterated"

"then what the hell or you doing hurry up and fix it" tai said yelling at izzy

"what do you think I'm trying to do you stupid moron"

Tai grabbing izzy "then why isn't it fixed"

But before izzy could say something a flat line noise came from the computer. All the digi-destined looked at it.

Izzy said with a worried look on his face "its deleted"

Its been seven months since the digiport closed. The current digi-destined alarmed izzy and since then he had been trying to find some answers. Today (the same time that davis was taken by force into the digital world) he called everyone to his place there they witnessed the digiport open but before anyone of them could react it closed and the data started to be deleted. Izzy tried to stop it but it didn't work. Everyone now sat in the room thinking.

"how could the digiport be deleted" izzy said looking over his computer "it just cant be"

"what's happening in the digital world" Kari said hugging gatomon closer "it might be in trouble"

"we got to help" Yolie said standing up

"but how yolie…we cant even get there" Cody said as he looked at upamon.

Seeing everyone worried and depressed t.k. stood up "don't worry guys we only know that this digiport was deleted there's thousands all over the world we'll find one and even if there all closed we'll find a way into the digital world" as soon as he finished everyone started agreeing with him. ken walked though the door out of breath.

"the digiport at school is deleted to" causing everyone to get depressed again.

Izzy sat down with his eyes closed before saying "yes I get it" every looked at him "even though there are thousands of digiports there is actually one" getting confusing glances from everyone he continued "its like…a uhmm…truck"

"a truck" tai said looking at him confused

"yes a truck…..you see the truck represents the digiport, the truck could travel basically every where but it can be only in one place at one time like the digiport could only be open one at a time, take away that truck you take away all of the transportation or in this case the link between the human world and digital world"

"…what…" tai said completely confused

"he said all the digiports are one but in different places, you only need to take away one to destroy them all" ken said sitting down

"oh"

"okay but how do we get back" matt said who was sitting backwards in the chair

"easy we'll create a new digiport" izzy said getting back on his computer

"how are we going to do that izzy" sora asked

"I'll figure out soon"

Cody asked curiously "how long will that take izzy"

"…."

"how long izzy" tai said standing up

"a few days…month tops" the room fell silent. Everyone thought the same thing, 'what could happen to the digital world in a month'.

**DIGITAL WORLD  
somewhere**

Davis slowly got up from the ground and looked around him shaking his head until the blur settled. He was clearly in a forest, a forest that was in the digital world. The forest looked peaceful everything seemed normal except that feeling. It felt as though the air was weighted down, he felt it was hard to breath. He thought it was because of his fall so he just tossed it to the side.

He looked to the side of him looking for veemon who was just standing there looking around. that's when he remembered his D3.

"oh shit I forgot my D3"

Running to his side "don't worry about it davish I grabbed it before that light grabbed us" grabbed is not the word Davis would have used.

Davis looked around again and still felt that feeling. He knew something was wrong whether it was this place or the digital world….he wished it was this place.

"come on veemon we should find a port or something"

"but davish there should be one around here since this is where we landed" veemon commented

"yeah veemon but there is none" Davis had already checked his surroundings and since he was in a clearing it was easy to do, but he found no port.

"I guess we should find another one" Davis wanted to say 'if there was another one' but he didn't want to worry veemon.

"come one veemon lets get moving"

They walked though the forest surveying the area. But as Davis walked he still felt that feeling and it was growing. He know now that it wasn't the fall but this forest or digital world. Davis hoped they were walking deeper into the forest because if they was walking out of it then that meant that it was the digital world that had the problem.

Then he froze. That little nagging feeling he had grow instantly. But that's not what made him stop it was the sight in front of him. It looked clam nothing out of the ordinary just….the digital world, he had walked out of the forest. Veemon must have felt it to because he also stopped.

Davis was to scared to speak. Something bad was happening to the digital world, extremely bad.

Davis started moving his head to the side, he didn't know why but it just happened. When he turned his head he saw a digimon a elecmon…but not an elecmon.

This elecmon was purple all over with black lightning steaks. He never saw one like that. He looked at it and knew that whatever it was it wasn't good.

The elecmon dashed forward attacking Davis. Davis moved out of the way to avoid the attack and hit the floor with a thud, when the elecmon landed Veemon attacked it before it could do any thing else, but the elecmon jumped over him and while in mid-air used its move.

"sparkling thunder" the attack barely missed veemon, but the explosion was enough to throw veemon into a tree.

Davis was sure it couldn't be that strong. He met a lot of elecmon and he had seen them fight, none of them was supposed to be that strong or fast.

Veemon quickly got up before the elecmon landed and used vee-head butt to hit it but the elecmon dodged in the air and used sparkling thunder again on veemon this time hitting his target. Veemon screamed out in pain, and fell to ground with smoke raising from his body.

The elecmon landed on the ground and started to attack again. Davis rushed towards veemon and grabbed him at the last second before the attack connected.

Davis didn't hesitate to run back into the forest, he didn't even bother to look back he just ran. No elecmon he saw was that powerful to take out veemon with one hit even after all that time veemon trained, he never even saw a elecmon like that.

Carrying veemon and running from a four legged super powered digimon isn't something Davis did everyday, the elecmon was gaining quickly if it wasn't for Davis playing soccer he would have been caught. Davis turned the corner around a huge tree and let veemon down, he had to find a way to fight back.

Veemon was ready to protect his friend. This was the day he had been preparing for, to prove how strong he was, he would go all out and win.

The elecmon turned the corner running into veemon's fist. Veemon punched him again before he could recover sending him into the air but before elecmon could get down or recover veemon jumped into the air.

Davis had been deep in thought and didn't realize that veemon was fighting until he heard someone yell vee-punch. He looked up and saw veemon punch elecmon with a powerful punch in the face, he also saw a little bit of data fly out of the elecmon mouth.

But veemon wasn't done yet he pulled back his other fist and lunched it into the side of the elecmon sending him twirling to the ground. The elecmon hit the ground spinning on the side in the ground before hitting a tree standing up against it.

Veemon fell to the ground and immediately dashed to the elecmon. The moment the elecmon hit the tree veemon screamed VEE-HEAD BUTT slamming into elecmon making the giant tree crack.

Veemon stepped back, the elecmon fell forward hitting the ground. Veemon thought the elecmon would have been deleted but it wasn't, it started to get back up. Veemon stepped back preparing for anything.

The elecmon got up and smiled "your strength is astonishing considering your not made from the crystals"

"huh" veemon felt like something was holding his neck as the elecmon spoke "what are you talking about"

The elecmon smile grew "hmmm what's this you don't know about the crystals" the elecmon smile faded "fine then I will tell you what the dark crystals are"

Elecmon opened his mouth to speak again but suddenly his eyes grew wide and he muttered "damn its you"

The elecmon fell as his data flew into the air. He completely deleted before hitting the ground, however instead of his data leaving it fell back down as small black flames dieing out before it hit the ground.

"that's enough of that, the crystals are a need to know basis" when this digimon spoke both Davis and veemon felt as if someone was choking them, but they couldn't move or ignore it. They struggled to breath they thought they was going to die just looking at this digimon.

The digimon looked like gatomon but black. His gloves looked dark purple in the light but was barely distinguishable between purple and black in the shadows, his ears and tail was the same color. On his tail he had two tail rings both was gold but they had that black glow like the black flames, they didn't shine but rather took away the light. But the worst was his dark green eyes. They looked like they stole any sense of the word light, they glowed like that black flame but a sickly dark green. Davis was scared to look him in the eyes.

"well….your not that light child but your who I'm looking for" the gatomon looked bored "any who you'll have to die anyway" he looked toward veemon "lets start with you"

Veemon snapped back to reality when he heard this and dodged the punch aimed for his face but the gatomon just hit him in the stomach with his tail pushing veemon into the tree. Veemon didn't have time to wait for the pain to go away, gatomon had gracefully jumped from hitting veemon with his tail into his next attack, a kick aimed for veemon's head.

Veemon moved, barely dodging the kick, the tree cracked though the force of the kick. Veemon grabbed gatomon's tail but gatomon grabbed the tree and moved his tail tossing veemon in the air. Gatomon jumped off the tree at veemon throwing a punch, veemon punched the incoming fist to stop it. The force caused veemon to fly to the ground while gatomon didn't even move.

Gatomon landed on the ground with a bored expression on his face "this is the power of a digi-destined….why would they be worried about this" gatomon pulled his hand back and almost whispering THUNDER PAWand he disappeared, reappearing in front of veemon punching him in the gut before veemon or Davis realize he disappeared. Veemon looked down seeing gatomon's fist lodged in his stomach. He closed his eyes and black out.

Davis saw veemon close his eyes and fall back de-digivolving back into demiveemon unconscious. Gatomon walked over demiveemon before looking back at Davis with that bored expression on his face.

"before I forget what is your…hmmm…crest"

Davis was getting worried, veemon was about to die he had to find a way to save him and escape. Davis looked down he couldn't look at the gatomon, thats when he saw a rock at his feet, he could save demiveemon and get away but he had to do it right.

Davis looked up "why do you need to know"

Gatomon looked back at demiveemon "I was ordered to by someone"

"who" gatomon looked back at Davis "need to know basis" this was his chance. Davis kicked the rock toward gatomon with all his might, he didn't care if it hit or not he just needed a chance to grab demiveemon.

Davis rushed forward, gatomon smashed the rock making dust causing him to close his eyes momentarily when he opened them he saw Davis running away. He jumped forward about to land on Davis back.

Davis wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't outrun this digimon so he had a ace up his sleeve. Davis turned around and kicked the rock, he had grabbed it when getting veemon, aiming toward gatomon. Gatomon dodged it in mid-air but he didn't realize he was to close to the ground and thus he hit his head rolling on the ground. The moment Davis kicked the rock he turned and ran as fast as he could. But he didn't get far until he got out of the forest to a cliff.

Davis stopped almost sliding off the edge. He looked over the cliff and saw trees and other stuff to far down, there was no way he would survive.

He heard a noise behind him and turned around seeing gatomon standing near the forest

"I know now what crest you have" gatomon smiled "you're the child of courage you wont back down from anything huh….what a stupid crest"

Davis backed up "wrong"

"huh"

Davis stood up straight cradling veemon in his left hand "remember little digi that I'm the child of miracles" Davis jumped back still facing gatomon. Davis put his right hand to his chest and gave a thumps down before smirking and replying calmly "Miracle done" and he fell.

"…what…" gatomon couldn't believe that someone would willing jump from a cliff like that. He was going to kill them fast, he made it worst by jumping he'll probably break his legs or something when he fell….and what was that about being the child of miracles.

**BACK AT BLACK CASTLE  
(thats the new name)**

"sooo you didn't kill him" the digimon spoke sitting on his throne looking though the castle window

"no" gatomon said with his ears down, he wasn't scared he just didn't like being by the digimon who tortured him for pleasure

"and you didn't check to see if he was died"

Gatomon got angry listening to his voice "no"

"…..chaosgatomon"

Chaosgatomon looked up "what"

"what was his crest….he was the child of…"

"courage"

"did he have goggles on and wearing a jacket with fire on it"

"yes he did" chaos had to smile hearing the emergency in his voice

"….so the child of courage manage to get here before the gate closed by himself….amazing truly….he never ceases to amaze me but he wont stop me this time or save the worlds…it'll take a miracle" the digimon said laughing loudly, deeply and evilly.

Chaosgatomon smile grew bigger as he sat in the shadows. He wouldn't tell myotismon the human was the child of miracles,….it was a need to know basis.

**SOMEWHERE  
in the digital world**

Davis walked into the cave as far as he could go until he collapsed. He sat up against the wall still holding demiveemon as tightly as he could. He didn't know how he survived the fall with out any crippling effects but he didn't care also. He was glad to be alive with demiveemon.

Davis couldn't hear anything but his breathing echoing though the cave. He looked out of the cave, it was dark out. The digital world looked peaceful even sounded peaceful….that made it worst. Davis laid his head back and closed his eyes. What was wrong with the digital world, why was that elecmon different from the others, what was that black gatomon why was it so strong, and what are the dark crystals. He didn't know anything.

He had to save the digital world without anyone's help he knew that. There was no dig ports left he could tell he was alone. He looked back outside this time at the full moon. He would do it no matter what, he would save the digital world with veemon by his side.

Davis closed his eyes again this time falling asleep holding demiveemon closer to him.

**yes it is complete chapter 4 of Miracles. that chaosgatomon was my creation. I have created it ME. anywho can anyone guess who will be my next custom digimon name or who its based off of. I've got all there digivolutions for my custom digimon but I still dont know about veemon, I might combine some of his previous forms together. OH before you asked or say  
****yes, chaosgatomon is stronger then gatomon (not because he's my digi) theres a good reason why but youll have to see in the later chapters, its not just the tail rings.  
****chaosgatomon is tortured by myotismon for pleasure I meant that, theres a good reason for that too so you'll just have to continue reading.  
read and Review (R&R) it took me some time to figure that out.**


	5. New Darkness

**my next chapter is up...but to tell you the truth it feels kinda rushed...anyway i left a little hint to my next digimon name in the story isnt that hard to find the hint but you wont guess the name just by reading this chapter. okay time to read.**

**Discailmer: I you really should know that i dont own digimon...really**

**NEW DARKNESS  
Davis P.O.V**

It wasn't the light that woke me, not even demiveemon slight moving….it was the pain. The pain wasn't bad enough to make me just jump up or howl in pain but it woke me up and made me want to sit still. I could tell I was lucky, not from surviving that fall but the lessened pain. Most of my body was numb, I must have been in pain in my sleep but I didn't feel it until I was a little awake. I almost wanted to just yell as loud as I could but demiveemon needed to sleep.

I turned to my side, groaning in pain a little. I looked out the cave the light shone brightly I could still see the peacefulness of the digital world, oddly this reminded me of all the troubles with the digital world and how it was up to me to solve this by myself. Worst of all I had no idea how to do this, that black gatomon I faced the other day was extremely powerful and from what he said he could only be taking orders from someone stronger.

I knew I couldn't just sit here and try to relax I needed to find out were I was and get some info on these black crystals, that black gatomon, and his master or masters. I got up slowly and painfully and walked to the entrance to the cave.

It took me a little longer then it should have but when I made it the light intensity grew stronger, I had to block it out. I guess the light also woke up demiveemon too.

"davish…" demiveemon said opening his eyes

I looked at him in my arms "yeah little guy"

"I'm hungry" he would think about food…but he had a point we needed to eat and there was no way of telling when that was going to be.

"okay hold on for a little while" I couldn't climb any trees seeing how I was still in pain so I had to find some food on the ground….I don't even remember ever seeing food in the digital world.

We walked for a while, I was intently looking for food while demiveemon just relaxed, if we was going to beat that black gatomon veemon needed to be at full power or he wouldn't be able to digivolve. I walked past a bush into the clearing and there by the tree was hundreds of fruit, yes another miracle.

I ran….well I moved faster to the fruit and picked it up, I was hungry but that could wait. I nudge demiveemon awake showing him the food and fed it to him until he had enough energy to eat on his own.

**KARI P.O.V**

"So Kari what do you think is happening in the digital world" T.K said walking beside me looking at the moon.

"I don't know….I hope its not bad"

"don't worry Izzy will find a way back into the digital world and then we'll take care of any problem in the digital world" he was obviously trying to cheer me up

"but what if he doesn't fix it in time" I wasn't going to let it be easy

t.k. walked in front of me and grabbed my hands "we'll always have time Kari" he leaned in so our faces was centimeters away from each other "I promise it will be okay" and then he kissed me….oh did I mention we been dating for some time now….barely over a year.

He stopped kissing me, he's a good kisser although I don't have anything to base it off of. He looked me in the eyes smiling.

"you sound like Tai" his eye twitched, I love teasing him

"why you bring him up" every time t.k would do something romantic or cool I'll say something like he remind me of some random boy.

"you reminded me of him" he didn't actually but I needed someone

"I remind you of a lot of people"

"but you're the cutest" he smiled at that one

"thank you" he said walking closer to me, obviously wanting another kiss but I wasn't that easy

"you remind me of Cody saying that" he just sighed as I laughed, my brother says I'm evil but I just wanna have fun….I guess it started with my first victim

"Come here" t.k grabbed me and kissed me….again, I like when he just kisses me out of nowhere.

"hello love birds" that'll be patamon, but we ignored him and continued kissing "hey you two can you stop for just a second" t.k pulled away and I groaned putting my head to his chest looking in the distance, which wasn't very far considering it was night time

"what do you want patamon" t.k said stroking my hair, t.k could get boring at times and it was annoying seeing all those girls always after him but I still loved him especially at times like this

"its important t.k"

"okay what is it patamon"

"you were supposed to be home early today to help your mom"

"oh man I forgot" t.k said hugging me "see ya later Kari"

"bye t.k" I said sad because he was leaving but he took it different

"don't worry the digital world will be okay we'll fix this problem"

"okay t.k" I was way past that I was really worried about gatomon

"….bye Kari" and he left with patamon, I walked up the stairs to my apartment.

I entered the house and quietly closed the door and went straight to my room, there gatomon was on the bed sleep. I still worried for her….and how we was going to help the others.

A while back ,about the same time me and t.k started dating, we was coming from the digital world when this black light grabbed gatomon. I couldn't do anything but watch as gatomon screamed in pain….we all couldn't do anything. Her tail ring suddenly glowed and the black light retreated leaving an unconscious gatomon. I ran to her and picked her up, I was crying so much that my vision was blurry I was scared for her. She stayed unconscious for a day, I stayed be her side the entire time. When she woke up and I had told her what happened we got something to eat and talked for the entire night about everything I didn't want to leave her side, but she seemed alright until we went back to the digital world.

We was all fighting a rampaging digimon and was in trouble I pulled out my D-3 and told gatomon to digivolve but instead of a pink light that same black light erupted and encased everything before disappearing. Ever since that day gatomon hasn't been able to digivolve. I should've known something was wrong with the digital world then.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and got in bed with gatomon I know we was going to find out what was wrong with the digital world soon but I didn't know if me and gatomon was going to be able to solve it….I wish….we could go back to the digital world…then we could find a way.

**CHAOS P.O.V**

"chaosgatomon it seems your playmates are still alive" myotismon said with a hint of frustration in his voice

"so" this digi just finished torturing me and now he expects me to do something for him

He started walking out "deal with them this time" he walked out "you're worst then that other gatomon" that really pissed me off.

every time he gets the chance he compares me to that other one, always saying she was better then me or how I should be more like her. When he doesn't say she's better then me he calls her my significant other…that bastard I'm not the one who killed him. that's probably why he likes to torture me.

The pain I can deal with, I hate it but I can deal with it so he will get the littlest pleasure out of it. it's the feeling afterwards….I feel like girl. It wouldn't be so bad if myotismon was girl I'll have something to look at from time to time and maybe get a feel sometimes and I wont have that feeling. Its like I was being used like some whore and disposed of until the next time I would be needed…..I hate that digi so much….I wonder if he ever touched my significant other….yeah I call her that sometimes….in my head but I WAS modeled after her.

"chaosgatomon you shouldn't stare into space like that" here comes my bud to mess up my thoughts "you look dangerous enough without looking in one spot blankly"

"you're one to talk" I looked at him though the corner of my eye "you don't even show emotion" which was right he didn't show emotion, I saw his arm get deleted once and he didn't even show pain or fear he just killed the digimon and used his data to reconstruct his arm.

"anyway you should hurry up and compete your mission"

"why skull" I don't call anybody by their name "you want to use me too…..just be easy" I like to tease him be any means so he could at least show some emotion (annoyed)

"just finish the mission" and he disappeared into the shadows

"I'll finish my mission…but I don't know if I'll succeed" then I jumped into the shadows, I cant go though them or disappear but I can camouflage pretty well….and I like sneaking around.

**DAVIS P.O.V**

After a while of eating everything we could get I hands on I started to get full and seeing how there was still a lot of fruit on the ground I picked it up and packed it all into my clothes, good thing I had all these pockets.

"davish what happened to the digital world" demiveemon said still trying to eat the fruit that was at least his size.

"I don't know buddy…..but whatever it is we will fix" I grabbed demiveemon dragging him away from the fruit….I thought he was trying to be cute but….he really didn't know he was trying to eat a rock.

I put him on top of my head, knowing that was his favorite place, and continued to walk though the forest. I was headed in no particular direction but I needed to walk around to think straight, I'm not the type to sit idly by.

"davish how are we going to beat that gatomon"

"I don't know" then it hit me "demiveemon couldn't you read that digimon data"

"I could but…"

"but"

"when I did I got things on gatomon not that black gatomon….it happened with that elecmon too just I got things on another elecmon not gatomon"

"….I see" It didn't make since, they was talking about being made by black crystals, they don't have information on them and they are stronger then the digimon they look like "maybe their copy's"

"what davish"

"okay….hmmm…those digimon are copy's of the digimon they were modeled after"

"so their not real…like the control spire digimon"

"yes"

"so we can destroy them…right"

"correct" things was good

"but I'm not strong enough" he sounded sad

"don't worry you'll get stronger"

He sighed "gatomon could probably beat him"

"I don't think so" I wasn't just saying this to cheer him up "I've seen gatomon fight and I've never seen her move that fast or smoothly….or did I see her use thunder paw"

"….how do you think the others or doing"

I never really thought about them for some time now "don't know"

"you think gatomon and patamon got together yet"

"why would they get together" why would they

"gatomon is the only one who calls him a nickname and their always hanging around together….thanks to Kari and T.K" he said the last part a little bit to hateful

"whoa…I thought you was over that"

"I am" I like to tease him about it "it was just a crush….unlike you"

"what….I don't like gatomon" I was playing dumb

"yeah but you love Kari" I walked into that one

"loved"

The conversation dropped because we walked out of the forest…..into a desert. The digital world was weird. But still I never remember a forest being on the edge of a desert, but then again I haven't been here in a few years soooo whatever. But still I wasn't going to just continue to walk though a desert without knowing how far I was going to walk

"so what do we do now davish"

"you could ran away or go jump off a cliff…..again" I know this voice

me and demiveemon looked up toward the voice which belonged to that black gatomon who was standing on a tyrannomon….which wasn't a tyrannomon. Demiveemon digivolved into veemon getting into stance

"veemon what digimon is that" I yelled pointing to the tyrannomon

"I -I don't….its not real….its just modeled after a tyrannomon"

"cool" black gatomon said with amusement in his eyes "you figured out about the modeling…impressive….first you survive the fall then this….you are impressive"

I realized that the feeling I had of him earlier was gone…could it be he was using a move or something else…what is happening.

"and you got over it" that black gatomon said with high amusement in his voice

"over what black gatomon"

His eye twitched "my name is chaosgatomon" so he gets annoyed by someone calling him a name

"what did I get over chaos" if he got annoyed he'll fight bad

His eye twitched but he spoke calmly "when a digimon or human encounters a dark crystal digimon they have this unexplainable feeling of dread and fright" he looked at us again with those green eyes "some cry experiencing this feeling others go insane those who don't always feel this way for sometime every time they meet a dark crystal digimon but you overcame this fear in one meeting……and there's also the fact that your standing in front of two dark crystal digimon"

"so that Tyrannomon your standing on isn't real but a dark crystal digimon"

He smiled "no its real….just made different and modeled after a tyrannomon"

"so dark crystal digimon are real"

"yes they are but more like advanced copy's of real digimon"

"advanced"

He looked to his side staring off into the distance looking bored "yeah….advanced"

"….aren't you going to explain"

"I don't wanna" As he itched his ear

"too bad you have to explain chaos"

He sighed turning to look at me "you'll find out if you survive" he smirked "bloodtyrannomon kill them"

Bloodtyrannomon lifted up his foot stomping down. Davis dived out of the way. Veemon jumped back before kicking off a tree onto the bloodtyrannomons leg, jumping in front of his stomach and yelled **VEE-PUNCH** making the tyrannomon bend over in pain. Chaosgatomon jumped of the digimon and landed in the sand behind them.

Veemon landed on the ground before jumping back up shouting **VEE-HEADBUTT** hitting the digimon in the face making him fall on his back almost landing on chaos.

Chaos jumped in the air landing on the bloodtyrannomons stomach "stay down blood I'll handle this my self" chaos dashed forward to veemon who jumped in the air. Chaos also jumped into the air upper cutting veemon before back-flip kicking him in the stomach, Veemon flew into a tree.

"your not going to win I'm modeled after a champion digi-destined digimon" that means….he's modeled after gatomon

"FINE" that's why we lost so easy last time, I pointed my D-3 at chaos and tyrannomon "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE NOW"….nothing happened….then that familiar noise sounded but instead of the light appearing a black light lashed out, chaosgatomon jumped up barely dodging the black light instead it encased bloodtyrannomon.

bloodtyrannomon let out a deafen yell before the light shined brightly and engulfed everything.

I slowly opened my eyes I could feel the black light leaving from off my body like hands trying to weakly pull me somewhere. I looked toward where I last saw veemon and saw him unconscious lying on the tree, I looked toward chaos and saw him on the ground trying to sit back up, the tyrannomon was completely gone.

I ran to veemon grabbed him and ran back into the forest, I know one thing veemon couldn't digivolve because of that light meaning we had to fight and save the digital world in his rookie form for now which meant that we had to run for now.

**CHAOS P.O.V**

That black light hurt like hell I thought I was going to die and I was but my tail ring shined and I was free. I tried to get up but I couldn't I saw that kid run away but I couldn't ran and chase him. What is up with this kid twice he has manage to escape me with his digimon…I see now why those others are so scared of the digi-destined…..maybe if he succeeds I'll be free…but I'll have to survive too….man I hate this world.

**DAVIS P.O.V**

I stopped in a clearing probably the one where I found the food. I put veemon down and took out my D-3. The screen was blank…nothing but blackness….but it seemed as though it was moving. I looked at veemon and saw him slowly get up, he looked very weak. We had to digivolve. I looked into the D-3 and calmly said "digivolve now" this time the blackness on the D-3 swirled around until it formed the symbol of miracles. The blackness slowly crept out going only around me like it was devouring me then nothing….the blackness shined blinding me.

when I opened my eyes my D-3 was different, instead of blue it was black and it looked different. It had two cover handles on it like something was supposed to be attached to it, the screen now resembled that black fire. I was confused, what was it missing and why was the screen still black….did that mean veemon couldn't digivolved….still.

"davish" veemon sound extremely scared

I turned to look at him and saw the look on his face "what's wrong"

"you….you changed"

"what" I looked at my hands seeing if something was wrong and nothing wasn't but my clothes was different….completely.

My gloves fitted perfectly on my hands and was black and on the back of each hand was the symbol of miracles in a brilliant white, that's when I noticed my jacket was different too. It was still long sleeve but black instead, you couldn't tell where the gloves started or ended except the white line coming from the gloves which ran up the side of the sleeves until it hit my collar.

The jacket was longer and the flames was still there but instead of red and yellow it was white and black and only on the jacket not the sleeves, my fluffy collar was also gone replaced by a regular collar. My t-shirt was still white but a more bright white with the miracle symbol in black on it. My shorts was now black with a white line on the sides. My shoes was also different the orange was black and the white was a brighter white.

"wow davish you look cool" veemon said standing in front of me admiring my new outfit

"really….I kinda liked the old one"

"what just look at you….you even have the symbol of miracles on your shirt"

"huh"

"what"

"you don't look so tired anymore" veemon pumped his muscles smiling then my D-3 started beeping

Veemon looked at my D-3 which I had pulled out "what's wrong with your-"

"Crystal D-3"

"what"

"the new name….Crystal D-3"

"…..CD-3"

I ignored that last comment and looked at my Crystal D-3, on it in the sea of blackness was a spec of light.

"its in locator mode" I said to no one in particular

"what's that white dot"

I stared at the…white dot just looking at it for a few moments "….our next Miracle" then I remembered something "crap our foods gone"

**Done...for now...again. i hope you found the hint in the story i might show give you another hint in the next story but if i did it might give away the name competely. also davis new look is going to get a slight extremely slight minor change in but not now later extremely later. so thats it oh and by telling it in chaosgatomon point of veiw it showed what he is thinking about as he sees things and why he does some things like annoy his friend, who i'm not going to reveil anytime soon. i dont know when the next update is going to be i'm going to be busy this week...anyway R&R.**


	6. New Things

**Sorry for the long update and the short chapter but I needed to think about the chapter, anyway I had to show a glimpse of chaos background just a glimspe, don't worry more will be revealed later. on with the chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon or it's assocatied characters except chaos and skull.**

so we're going to the shining dot thingy"

"….yeah we're going to the….shining dot…thingy" Davis said walking toward a tree "but first we have get some more food" Davis looked up the tree at the fruit, it was pretty high up and the lowest branch wasn't so low. It wasn't a problem for Davis though, he was in top shape and could easily reach the branch especially with the new comfort he got with his new outfit.

He felt as though his new attire wasn't really on him, like he wasn't wearing anything at all. The only way he could tell he was wearing something was from the feel of it, it felt as though it was a breathing organism that lived by making sure his body was as comfortable as possible, He felt as if it was impossible to feel discomfort in his new signature attire.

"first veemon will get some more food so it'll last then well go to the shining dot thing" Davis jumped up grabbing the lowest branch before swinging on top of it "catch the food I throw down alright veemon"

"alight" veemon said giving a mock salute

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Ken laid down sighing. He was getting bored…again. His friends was having fun alright with out him. T.K and Cody was doing something he didn't care about right now and his girlfriend, Yolie, and her friend Kari was also having a good time. They had decided to take a picnic to get their minds off the digital world and have some fun, but it wasn't turning out so well with him.

Ken was usually having fun with Davis, they'll be playing soccer or just being lazy but with Davis gone, he didn't really have fun with the others they just seemed…to be different. He had fun with his girlfriend, but that was basically it. T.k liked to play basket ball while Cody liked to just take things calmly, and being friends with Davis was anything but calm. Like the time they got into a gang fight with a bunch of boys and had to fight them before running away, they were laughing the whole time.

Yes, Ken had learned to fight, because Davis was a target for bully's not to mention he liked to unintentionally start fights a lot and being that they hung out a lot Ken was always dragged into his fights but nonetheless they still had fun.

"Ken you alright…you seem bored" Cody said walking up to Ken analyzing him. Cody was roughly the same height just a little taller then before, he still had that same personality and haircut but he seemed more calculating and calm.

"yeah I'm just bored" Ken said sitting up. Ken had changed too. His hair was slightly longer and he was slightly taller. Since he still played soccer he had grown to be quiet muscular. He still wore his grey suit but as a change he had his jacket always open with a tight black shirt under it. Him and Davis use to walk around town acting like gang members to get into fights with people and stuff, he did it reluctantly at first to keep his eye on Davis but eventually he did it for fun, his new look was how he looked as he walked the streets with Davis back in the day.

"how could you be bored on such a wonderful day" Kari said smiling brightly. Kari had really changed, she was more…more…of a prankster. She messed with everybody. She'll tease t.k, Yolie and even Cody, Ken wasn't around that much or paid attention that much to get teased. She'll say weird things to freak out Cody, tease Yolie about her relationship with Ken, and compare t.k to other boys to an extent where it wouldn't hurt t.k feelings but that is where she wasn't different. She'll tease and stuff but she would never try to hurt someone's feelings.

"come on Ken enjoy yourself" Yolie said putting her hand around Kari. Yolie still was still the loud one and had gotten taller. Both her and Kari hair has gotten longer, Kari very slightly longer. Both girls had….grown up in many different…aspects.

Ken got up and smiled "yeah your right" he flung off his jacket revealing his tight muscle t-shirt, making Yolie stare and blush.

"hmmm…when did you get in shape Ken" Kari said eyeing him weirdly

Ken never told them of him and Davis's adventures around town "I always been in shape"

"t.k's still better though" Kari said facing t.k

"yeah but I'll beat him easily and I got more influence then him"

"you kinda sound like Davis" t.k looked at Ken suspiciously

"right…anyway lets go to the beach its only a few blocks down" Ken said walking off before Yolie stopped him

"we don't have our swim wear Ken" Yolie had stopped blushing

Ken continued walking "don't worry a local store owner owes me and Davis for something we did for him"

"what did you two do Ken" Cody asked

Ken smiled remembering "me and Davis promised we'll tell you together some day" he turned around grabbing Yolie by the waist "I cant wait to see you in a bikini" before deeply kissing her.

"alright Ken" t.k cheered as Ken stopped kissing Yolie and started walking again, making Yolie blush deeply.

Kari walked beside her "everyone's looking at you blush Yolie" then walked up to a smiling Ken, and a cheering t.k.

Yolie looked around her and sure enough a lot of people was looking at her smiling, some whispering about young love, Yolie blush even more before running off to Ken.

* * *

"it gets lonely being the only female digi around here" gatomon said as she watched the other digimon greedily eat everything they could get their hands on.

"I understand you gatomon" wormmon said hopping next to gatomon

Gatomon stared at the hyper digimon but answered wormmon nonetheless "how so wormmon"

"well it'll usually be just me and veemon who'll be eating a ton of ice-cream and teasing people" wormmon said laughing

This grabbed gatomon's attention causing her turn that attention away from hyper digimon "what do you mean eating ton of ice cream and teasing people"

Wormmon stopped laughing "Ken and Davis would get us plenty of ice cream whenever they would go away for some time" wormmon chuckled again "one day veemon got the vanilla ice cream in spoonfuls and would threw it out the window on people while making bird noises" wormmon continued laughing

"wow…it sounds like you and veemon use to have a lot of fun" gatomon said shocked, she didn't even know veemon acted like that

"you should of seen him when he was hyped up on chocolate"

"hmmm"

"we were like you and patamon best friends and all…we were kinda the odd balls out" wormmon said sighing "but no matter what veemon never let things get him down he'll always smile even when there wasn't any ice cream" wormmon continued laughing

Gatomonsmiled looking at the hyper active digimon greedily eat, she was still glad she had friends like this.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

Chaosgatomon smiled looking at the digimon work hard trying to please their masters out of fear, even if he was weak he wouldn't beg for anything or work harder to please them. Sure he did what vipermyotismon wanted but he didn't beg for anything or fear him, he didn't want to die but he wouldn't beg for his life especially to vipermyotismon.

"man it's boring…I wonder what happened to that digi-destined kid" chaos turned on his back bathing in the sun "his signature disappeared when he ran away after our last fight" chaos dug into his glovepulling out something, staring at it curiously before putting it back in his glove.

"I really need to kill that kid" chaos said looking down at the scattering digimon, one of their masters was obviously coming. He got mad seeing the fear on their faces, but not at them.

Chaosgatomon was a copy of another digimon, who he, although he wouldn't tell anyone or admit, felt was better then him in every way. That is why he wanted to end his counterparts life, but he knew if he tried to fight her he'll end up died…he couldn't digivolveso it'll be useless. Most dark crystal digimon didn't have this feeling of inferiority to their counterpart, because he did though it made him feel inferior to others also.

It wasn't planned for him or skull to be modeled after a digi-destined digimon it just happened…he still remembered the first time he came into being.

Chaosgatomon was just born from the dark light and he was happy, or so he was told by from old friends who took care of him until he got stronger…those friends were gone now.

He was placed under one of the eight dark crystal masters, vipermyotismon. When he first met myotismon he wasn't scared or anything. vipermyotismon looked like myotismon with black hair, longer fangs and a slightly destroyed cape that still managed to warp around him. Under that cape were his bat wings which tightly hug him and under that was his blood-red amour.

The moment he was left alone with vipermyotismon he was tortured. Myotismon didn't hold back with anything, Chaos was mentally and physically tortured. Myotismon killed those he thought to be his family as payback for something he didn't do. He killed everyone he know for that simple reason.

That reason was because chaosgatomon reminded him of his counter part, that he was inferior and even though he was her copy his life was meaningless. That was the first time he cried and the last.

His false parents told him they never regretted being his guardians and no matter what, not to listen to myotismon there was a reason he was a copy of a digi-destined digimon. He wasn't allowed to keep anything from his past, but he never told anyone he keep two things that he felt was more important then his life.

He had one friend since that time, he also learned from that friend that time in the digital world had got distorted, a day in the real world was a week in the digital world. He was also the reason chaosgatomon didn't cry anymore.

Chaos got up, if he laid there any longer he would've have fallen asleep. Vipermyotismon walked up to him

"chaosgatomon I have a mission for you" chaos just yawned pissing off myotismon

Before myotismon said anything, skull walked out the shadows "myotismon that other world has been connected with the digital world once again"

Myotismon smiled "did you meet your copy in the other digital world"

"no…I didn't have time"

Myotismon smiled even more "don't worry you'll get to kill her eventually as for you chaosgatomon" he turned to chaosgatomon "it'll be best if you complete your next mission" he said before walking off

Skull disappeared into the shadows again, while chaosgatomon just stood there. Since myotismondidn't tell him his mission it obviously wasn't supposed to be said in front of the slave digimonas not to give them hope.

'_They've been in slavery for years now…what could possibly give them hope after all this time that it won't be said in the open'_ chaosgatomon thought this before a grin crept it's way to his face _'__either way this is going to be a fun mission'_

* * *

Davis had gathered enough food to last at least two days if they ate sparingly. Not only that but him and veemon had walked most of the way to the….shining dot thingy. As luck would have it the walk took them in the desert early on, as miracles would have it the new costume, like Davis figured, would adjust so that the wearer was always comfortable so the heat from the desert wasn't a real problem. The shoes he wore which was basically clouds to his feet keep him walking, veemon seemed to have no problem either.

"Davish what do you think that shining dot thingy is" veemon asked curiously

Davis looked up from his CrystalD-3, he had been checking it's stats for some time now and figured out a lot about it, he still didn't know what the two missing components were though "it's probably one of the two things missing from the Crystal D-3 or another digi-destined" Davis put the Crystal D-3 back into his pocket "I not really sure but whatever it is it is very important"

"oh….okay I get it but Davish"

"yeah veemon"

"you think I'm strong enough to handle chaosgatomon" veemon said worried

"nope" veemon immediately saddened "but I pretty sure you'll get stronger then chaos"

"chaos"

"yeah…what's wrong with the nickname" Davis said looking at veemon who was walking beside him

Veemon rubbed the back of his head "no it's just….why did you nickname him"

"hmmm" Davis looked up "I don't know veemon he just feels like a…friend to me I feel like I know him….it's sounds cliché but I know he's important somehow"

"oh…it's probably because he's gatomon counterpart"

"veemon was you lonely at home by yourself"

"what"

Davis looked back at veemon "I never really hung out with the others there was only Ken and when we moved there was no one else, I would stay with my friends most of the time"

"nah its alright I don't get lonely that easy" veemon said reassuring his friend

"veemon when we get back I'll introduce you to my friends and if we return to our hometown I spend more time with the others if you get lonely again"

"okay Davish but I don't really need help and al-"

Davis turned around at hearing veemon suddenly stop talking, he saw veemon leg partially in the sand and ran to him before getting his leg stuck into the sand

"Davish what's happening"

"don't know little buddy" Davis said trying to pull himself out of the sand causing his other leg to sink in and the sand around him to follow, slowly bringing him and veemon under.

"veemon grab my hand" whatever was going to happen he wasn't going to lose veemon.

Veemon reached out for Davis hand but before he could grab it the sand collapsed bringing both Davis and Veemon down underneath.

**Done...don't worry the next chapter will explain a few things and stuff also showing show action. if your having trouble with the time frames of whats happening tell me so I can explain in the next chapter. the next chapter will be longer then this and might be my longest chapter to date. R&R**


	7. Realization

**Sorry for the long update but I had got stuck on trying to think how to progress the stroy, i felt like things was progressing a little to fast, but don't worry i thought ahead and got the next few chapter's planned...kinda...i don't know how long the chapter's will be, I'll try to update today again (no promises)...I have a few respones at the end.**

**Disclaimer:dont own digimon, only the dark crystal digimon and the general idea**

"as I lay here, shrouded in the darkness I can't but help feel that me friend is gone and that I am sure to follow, to end here in an unknown place alone, but yet I can not cry for I know that I'll see my friend soon…so here it is to end and to say hello to my frien-"

"veemon stop reciting poetry" Davis said as he stood up, moving his legs from the sand

"it's not poetry" veemon stood up folding his hands and looking proud "I made it myself and you messed it up"

"for what" as Davis brushed himself off

Veemon pointed a finger at him "for when you die I was going to make that speech" veemon sighed sadly "it was going to be so cool"

Davis look at his digimon somewhat amused and confused "veemon don't go on planning my deaths and don't worry about it" Davis jumped off the sand hill "no one was around so take it as a chance to practice"

Davis smiled as veemon landed next to him "alright but…were are we Davish" veemon said looking around.

They were in some underground place with sand trickling from the ceiling or upper floor. The only light was those that was shown though the cracks of the upper floor, leaving a semi-darkness around them. Some light shined on the walls, which revealed some strange writing protruding from the walls.

Davis looked up to see the light shining from above. _we must have fall down here from the surface that means we are under the desert_, he looked around, _this place seems old like some underground ruins…probably a pharaoh tombs or something with mummies and guardians who'll cruse us for a life time_

Veemon looked to the side and saw Davis face full of worry "veemon it might be a tomb of mummies and evil curses"

Veemon got worried "oh no I'm too young…I think…I don't want to be cursed"

"pharaoh curses are the worst" Davis said getting in veemon face

"I didn't even know pharaohs existed in the digital world" Veemon screamed as he grabbed his ears

Davis looked at veemonlike he was dumbest thing alive "you probably don't even know what I'm talking about just listening to me…hah"

Veemon looked into Davis eyes "what…you was worried…I didn't think you would freak out like that…I'm hungry…you promised me ice cream" veemon blinked curiously "you buying any of those"

Davis sighed happy no one was round to witness him and veemon act of stupidity "anyway I think we might be in underground ruins"

"what how do you ruin something underground" veemon said looking at Davis with excitement

"…" Davis stared back with that 'you serious' look, and proceeded to walk down the one way hallway.

Veemonstarted running after Davis "Davish it was a joke…just kidding…I'm hungry…you owe me ice cream…I'm scared of the dark…buying any of this"

Neither of them noticed as the holes which gave the only light slowly close up as sand fall through them, eventually one closing up as the light slowly faded away.

* * *

**REAL WORLD  
t.k's room**

"t.k what's wrong" Patamon said flyingin the air in front of t.k, who was sitting on the bed.

"nothingpatamon…it's…nothing" t.k said as he fall backwards on to his bed staringat the ceiling

Patamongently floated down onto the night stand "come on t.k I'm your friend you can tell me anything"

"it's…Kari…nothing really important"

Patamonsaid with a blank expression "…you hitting that"

"WHAT" t.k yelled getting up

"jok-ing" patamon said laughing

"that wasn't very funny and were did you even learn about that" t.k said looking at patamon

"agumon" patamon said not really paying attention

"what bought up that conversation" t.k asked looking really worried

"happened long time ago, agumon just out of the blue asked did I hit yet" he looked at t.k "talking about gatomon…anyway I asked what that meant he said go ask gatomon 'can I hit'" patamonlooked off to the side as though reliving that moment "yep…"

t.k looked at patamon weird "you do say some odd things to her…at times"

Patamon floated up into the air onto t.k's head "I didn't know what it meant and…well were best friends so sometimes I see her as a guy, but that's not the point t.k" he leaned down on t.k head to look down at his eyes "what's wrong with you and Kari"

"nothing…it's just…we're perfect" t.k said looking at patamon

"…so what's the problem"

"that's it patamon" t.k said looking up at patamon"we're perfect no flaws, no nothing we never fought we always havefun and it's never boring" t.k sighed "I don't like it"

"huh…what isn't that a good thing" patamon said a little confused

"yeah but" t.k slumped down "I don't know"

"you feel like your too perfect already with no challenges to test your love, to grow together as a couple, you love her but being her boyfriend is just like being her friend but with kissing her and trying to be the best for her" patamon said sighing

"…"

"t.k"

"…should I ask how you know all that" t.k chuckled at the thought of the story patamon was going to tell

"me and gatomon use to date"

"what really when" t.k said taking patamon off his head, this wasn't a story he was thinking of

"yeah we broke up a good while ago, while we were dating we found ourselves in your predicament, and being the perfect couple we sat down and talked about it and found out we only felt like dating each other because we were together since the beginning and everyone kept saying we were the best couple, meant for each other"

t.k sat listening closely, just staringup at the ceiling

"we confused that feeling of love with actual love and thought we were meant for each other, and we kinda were…but not in that way" t.k smiled "I mean if you actually think about it we never really was in lovewith someone so as best friends who'll sacrifice our lives for each other and cared deeply about each other, it gets confusing between love and deep friendship…" t.k looked at patamon "…yeah"

"wow…your…wow"

"t.k when you act like that it makes me think that you think that I don't know that much" patamon said floating toward the door

t.k chuckled "thank you patamon"

Patamon walked out the door and yelled in the hallway "your welcome t.k" patamon poked his head back into the door "you really should talk to your digimonfriends more" before leaving again

T.k sighed as he fall back down on his bed with a smile on his face which quickly turned into a frown, _but…how do I know if I really love her._

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD  
underground**

_But how do I know where I'm going_, Davis screamed I his head, in frustration. "where are we going I can't see a thing I mean I knew it was going to be dark but come on"

"Davish did you get cursed" veemon said

Davis sighed "no"

Davis and veemonhad walked though the hallways gettingdeeper and deeper until finally the light completely blacked out, leaving them walking in complete darkness. They couldn't see their hands in front of their faces or the walls, which they had walked into on more then one occasion.

"then why are you freaking out"

"…" Davis thought about it for a moment "your right we got to find our way though this and not freak out"

"…what do you mean we"

"we need to figure thus out and I don't need to freak out" Davis said just to humor veemon

"good…your learning"

"…" Davis reached out where he assumed veemon was and luckily grabbed his ear

"hey hey what's with the ear pulling" veemoncried out immediately stopping

"we need to stick together veemon"

"but you could've just said so not just pull my ear"

"yeah sorry I was in deep thought"

"about what"

"…well" Davis pondered the solution quickly again "okay you see we need light and so far the only light that I know how to get is from my Crystal D-3"

"oh…but I thought that the black light would come out instead of light"

"yeah your right" Davis ran over another solution "but on that tracking function it has a tiny speck of white…we could use that"

"but Davish…it's only a tiny speck of white" veemon voice was full of worry "you really have been curse"

Davis ignored that last remark and dug though his pocket to find his Crystal D-3. The moment he grabbed it a thought ran though his mind, _how am I supposed to see my Crystal D-3_. Davis pulled it out nonetheless and started pressing random buttons on it, until that familiar speck appeared with a beeping sound.

With each beep that resonated from Davis's Crystal D a light shone from it, which lighted the entire area until, which looked like to Davis, moved down the hall before fading. It felt like the light was leading him somewhere. Davis looked back down to his Crystal D and saw that the white dot was also blinking as the CD-3 beeped, he must be getting closer.

"so what now Davish" veemon said with a look of happiness on his face.

Davis looked forward and noticed the hallway curved to the right a little up, since it was the only way they had no choice but to walk that way.

"the only way there is veemon" Davis walked forward with his CD-3 out in front of him. He kept a watchful eye out for any turns or something, even though his CD-3 provided light it left kinda quickly so it was still a little dark, that is until the next light came.

"what was that" veemon yelled jumping against the wall "there it is again"

Coming to a halt "calm down veemon it's just-" veemon stomach growled louder then Davis's

"…I am kinda hungry…but we should find that monster first"

Davis sighed at his digimon act of stupidity, _maybe veemon is too alert because of this whole Chaosgatomonand dark crystal thing_. Then Davis realized something, _when we fall into the hole I wasn't near hungry…but now_. Davis pondered it for a moment as veemon looked nervously around them.

_Of course…when we fall we must have been knocked unconscious that's why the hole in the ceiling and or floor was closed…a little…but how long were we out for…_

"veemon you wouldn't happen to be able to tell time or something…would ya"

"why Davish" veemonsaid getting from the wall

"I wanna know how long it's been since we got down here" Davis replied rubbing his chin

"…probably a day" Davis arched his eyebrow at veemon "I mean the light was bright when we fall"

"oh…ohhh" the reason dawning on Davis "the light was bright cause the sun must have been bright, when we was still on the surface it had been fairly late in the day, if we had been knocked out it would have been night time since we woke up…" that meant they had been knocked out for the rest of yesterday and some today.

"don't'cha have food on you Davish" veemon asked/begged. Davis dug in his pocket before pulling out some fruit which he tossed to veemon as he continued walking.

He looked back to his CD-3 as he saw the speck blinked faster and faster as the beep stayed constant, yet the light began to go quicker as though it was running away from something. The light started blinking faster as Davis walked, almost to a point were it didn't look like it was blinking at all.

Davis decided to stop before something happened but the moment he stopped, the beeping, blinking and light died. Davis was once again surround by Darkness.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD  
surface**

"…"

"so chaos what are we doing" crimsontryannomon asked. Crimson was the leader of the bloodtryannomon, because he was stronger due to an experiment thanks to shadowpuppetmon. Although crimson was stronger then suppose to be, chaos was a copy form of a digi-destined digimon thus slightly stronger and made superior to crimson. Crimson was a dark red with black stripes. His eyes were crimson, his hair was black also. His belly a sickly light green.

"we're lookingfor our target" chaos said getting annoyed at crimsontyrannomon

"why would it be over here" crimson said getting closer to chaos

Chaosgatomon hated explaining things to anybody whatever it was or how small the explanation was going to be, he just hated it. So he ignored crimson's question and waited until he figured it out by himself

"…ohhhh" crimson said making chaos roll his eyes "the target is coming here"

Chaos clenched his teeth trying not to lash-out. He had been in this desert for about a day now, the only reason he hadn't killed crimson was because that was the only shade he had, sure he was going to get in trouble for killing him but he never really cared about punishment.

Chaos was told not to tell anyone of his target for him knowing was already to much and chaos couldn't blame them. If word got out that one sovereign was still alive it'll cause a massive uproar in the digital world and they might gain some hope and that was the last thing they needed.

"we're looking for the target not waiting for it" chaos said clenching his teeth harder, if crimson said one more thing he was going to blow

"…why in a desert" crimson asked innocently

Chaos tail wrapped around him. He came to the desert because that is were the digimon scout's had stopped searching years ago, plus it was also the place that goggle-boy had disappeared a day ago, so that was also a reason to check this place out…but that was a need to know basis.

"because this is where that target is more likely so.stop.talking" chaos strained out trying desperately not to lose his cool.

Crimson looked around "…what is this target that we're looking for"

Crimson was known to be different from the other dark crystal digimon, kinda joyful and talkative, but he was known more for his temper and recklessness. If he got mad at who he was attacking he'll viciously kill his opponent, until he was sure they was died, and everyone in the way.

"…" chaos clenched his fist "shut.the.hell.up"

Crimson ignored the demand and started humming, makingchaos grab his ear's to try to not lose it and block out the humming.

_Why did I have to be here with this sad excuse for a digi why couldn't I been with some stupid oddly hot digi-girl who'll do anything for me…what did I do wrong._

Chaos walked forward trying not to think, it only made him see his problem more. As chaos walked forward he felt the ground sink a little, but quickly discarded it, however as crimson walked the ground gave way causing crimson to fall down into the sands below and alerting chaos.

Chaos turned around looking down the giant hole in the desert, wishing crimson died, and smiling to himself.

"hey chaos what happened" Chaos saw crimson's eyes down into the darkness, and immediately frowned thinking of a way to kill him quickly "what happened"

Chaos sighed praying crimson might die some other way "we found our target"

"we did" crimson said looking around in the darkness. Chaos decided he'll kill him once this was over.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD  
underground**

Davis didn't speak for he know something felt different about this place. Even though the light went out Davis continued walking forward until eventually stopping, not because he bumped into something, but because his instinct told him to and he always listened to that.

"Davish why did we stop" veemon said in the darkness

Davis didn't really know how to answer that, he couldn't just say cause he felt like it…but…

"…don't know…why did you stop"

"I…felt this…this…hmmm" Davis looked toward veemon or where he thought he was "well…you know that feelingyou get when you lose something that belongs to you then one day you find it and you feel complete again"

"yeah"

"well I got that feeling right before you find it"

"oh…what"

Veemonsighed "something in her belongs to me I know it…but I can't see"

Davis thought for a moment, he needed light before moving any farther but the only light he had disappeared. He pulled out his CD-3 and aimed in front of him.

Before he said anything he saw purple and black lightening encircle his hand from his CD-3, he looked to the side and saw veemon's golden v glow. He tightened his grip on his CD-3 as he looked forward and aimed it higher.

Suddenly a light blue ball appeared to the left of him a few feet away, then another in the upper right, and more started randomly appearing around the room. The balls seemed to float around aimlessly but none colliding into each other.

"what's that Davish"

Davis looked closer toward the objects "it's…data core's"

"what" veemon cried

"yeah…their data core's" Davis said triumphantly

"WRONG THEIR DIGI-CORE'S NOT DATA-CORE'S" both Davis and veemon fall back at hearing the loud booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere, that's when Davis noticed the bottomless pit in front of him which made him freeze up.

"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE CHILD OF COURAGE AND FRIENDSHIP"

The voice brought Davis out of his daze to look up "and Miracles"

"HAHAHA SO RIGHT YOU ARE" the figure slowly faded into view. It was a Azulongmon, but he seemed ill

"azulongmon" Davis asked as he stared at the god digimon

"YES" azulongmon's yellow stripes were black on a now purple helmet, his usual clear blue body seemed to be tainted with a hint of black that seemed to be spreading though out his entire body. His chains seemed to be rusted.

"what…are you a crystal copy" Davis got up alert ready to fight, with veemon quickly following suit.

"IF I ACUTALLY WAS DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HANDLE A POWERED GOD DIGIMON HAHAHAH I'M RELIEVED TO KNOW YOU'RE A DIGI-DESTINED"

"hah…what are you talking about" Davis said pocketing his CD-3, this digimon was clearly not a dark crystal copy

"YOU DO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE DIGITAL WORLD…RIGHT DAVIS CHILD OF MIRACLES" azulongmon looked at Davis, and for the first time Davis saw the eyes of azulongmon which seemed sick, tired and…oddly happy

"what happened"

"TO WHAT THE DIGITAL WORLD" azulongmon asked sounding a little confused

"the digital world, you, to everything explain it…it doesn't make since" Davis said getting a little frustrated

"…CALM DOWN CHILD OF MIRACLES OF ALL TIMES NOW YOU NEED TO BE STRONG"

"why for what I don't even know what's happening, I've been here for probably two days or more I don't know what's happening" Davis said moving his hands though his hair

The sudden realization that the sovereign, azulongmon, was ill meant something was extremely wrong with the digital world. He thought this would be easy, but now seeing azulongmon like this, not being able to digivolve, seeing the power of the dark crystal digimon and the extreme lack of wild digimonthis was becoming impossible and frightening.

"DAVIS" azulongmon said more forceful "THE DIGITAL WORLD IS IN MORE DANGER THEN IT'S EVER BEEN IN ANY REALM"

"what…realms" Davis said trying to calm down

"I WON'T LIE TO YOU, ALL THE SOVEREIGNS ARE DIED EXCEPT ME WHICH WON'T BE LONG UNTIL I GO TO" Davis eyes grew wide "THE CRYSTAL MASTERS HAVE DEFEATED US ALL, THE EMERGENCY OF THIS SITUATION WILL NEED ALL THE DIGI-DESTINED TO STOP IT"

Davis got even more worried and frightened, he was the only one here "I…I'm the only one here"

"WHAT" azulongmon said with even more worry then Davis

"I'm the only one here…I couldn't find any gates to get back to the real world and my D-3 can't find the other's…I'm the only one here" Davis fell down on his knees holdinghis head the pressure becomingto much. He knew he couldn't just give up but still how was he supposed to defeat those who managed to delete the sovereigns by himself with a digimon that couldn't digivolve…he felt like screaming

"FINE" azulongmon said confidently "THEN IT'S UP TO YOU TO SAVE THE DIGITAL WORLD IF NO ONE ELSE CAN CAME AND HELP"

"you just said it'll take the entire digi-destined team to stop this emergency"

"YES BUT YOU DAVIS CAN STOP IT BY YOUR SELF" azulongmon said with high confidence

"I can't…veemon can't digivolve or anything since I've got her I've been riding on miracles alone and veemon almost died if I hadn't stopped it-"

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU CAN DO IT BY YOURSELF"

Davis looked up at azulongmon "hah"

"YOU DAVIS HAS SHOWN MORE OF YOUR CREST THEN ANY OTHER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN HERE"

"what"

"YOU SAID IT YOURSELF YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR VEEMON, FRIENDSHIP, FACED YOUR FEARS AND WALKED ALONE, COURAGE, AND HAS HAD EXTREME LUCK, MIRACLES"

"but still I'm not strong enough I-"

"YOU ARE THE ONLY DIGI-DESTINED IN ANY REALM WITH THREE CREST AND ONLY ONE IN HISTORY THAT HAS HAD THE CREST OF MIRACLES…PLUS" azulongmon looked at veemon smiling "THE DIGIDESTINED WITH THE MIRACLE DIGIMON, THAT WAS MADE BY FANGLONGMON"

"fanglongmon…who's that"

"SORRY DAVIS BUT IT SEEMS YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE TO HAVE FOUND THIS PLACE"

"hah" Davis stood up "I need to know what's happening I…I don't think I can do this"

"WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS A DARK CRYSTAL DIGIMON YOU IMMEDIATELY STOOD TO ATTACK AND DEFEND EVEN THOUGH IT WAS PLAINLY CLEAR I WOULD HAVE WON"

"but that's different I really don't think I can do this" Davis said slumping down

"DAVIS I'VE BEEN KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU SINCE YOU FIRST GOT YOUR DIGIMON" Davis looked up "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE REAL WORLD BUT YOU'VE CHANGED IN A BAD WAY…FOR YOUR PERSONALITY" Davis looked at him confused "YOU ALWAYS BEEN ONE TO ACT BEFORE YOU THINK"

Davis glared at the ground "and all that got me was ridicule from my friends and insults to both me and veemon"

"YES IT DID BUT LOOK WHAT NOT DOING SO GOT YOU" Davis looked at azulongmon again "BECAUSE YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT YOUR GETTING SCARED LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DON'T THINK ABOUT IT JUST DO"

"but how am I supposed to do"

"YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT AGAIN NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT WE NEED NEW MIRACLES IF WE HOPE TO WIN"

"…hope"

"WE NEED MIRACLES FOR HOPE REMEMBER, MIRACLES BRING HOPE"

"that isn't helping"

"…I CAN'T HELP YOU MUCH BUT I CAN FIND YOU SOME ANSWERS" Davis sighed finally getting some answers "FIND GENNI"

"what…you just said you'll find me some answers now I have to find them…where is he"

"GENNI DISAPPEARED LONG AGO TO HIDE FROM THE CRYSTAL MASTER'S YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND HIM BY YOURSELF, SOMETHING WHICH AN ENTIRE FLEET COULDN'T ACCOMPLISH"

"you aren't helpingany" Davis sighed "but still I can't just give up…but veemon can't digivolve what if we get in trouble"

"IT'S GOOD YOU DIDN'T CHANGE IN THAT ASPECT BUT THAT THINKING IS TROUBLESOME…BUT I'LL HELP YOU SOLVE THAT PROBLEM"

Davis looked down worried, even if veemon could digivolve it'll be limited since Ken wasn't here "THIS WON'T HELP YOU DIGIVOLVE" great things just went back to desperate "BUT I CAN GIVE VEEMON BACK HIS POWERS"

"his powers" Davis said as he looked at veemon, who shrugged his shoulders "what powers"

"I'LL BE BREIF SINCE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, VEEMON IS A MYTHICAL DIGIMON SO HE HAS GREATER POWERS THEN ANY NORMAL DIGIMON HIS LEVEL OR HIGHER, I CAN RESTORE HIS LOST POWER"

"but…what…that leaves even more questions to be answered" Davis said getting more confused

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME" azulongmon said getting frantic "PROBLEM IS YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND THE DIGI-CORE BY YOURSELF"

"great but how am I supposed to find it"

"IT APPEAR TO BOTH YOU AND VEEMON"

"why can't you get it"

"USING MY POWERS WILL ALERT THE CRYSTAL MASTER'S AND SPEED UP MY DELETION"

"but what happened to you"

"you should be more worried about what's going to happen" Davis immediately looked behind him to see chaosgatomon on top of a crimson colored tyrannomon

"oh great it's chaos"

Azulongmon eyed the black smirking cat"…HMMM INTERESTING"

* * *

**First lord Pata-sorry about the not including patamon but i was thinking how he'll show up. the look for the D-3 has a purpose (you'll see soon don't worry). Kari and the other's were in the digital world before it closed and lastly bloodtryannomon was just a bystander (I made up on th spot) you'll see my other Digi in the next chapter.**

**Flying frog-nope it was a mistake but they did start going out shortly after Davis left.**

**blacklightingwolf-sorry but Davis won't be meeting the other's soon, but when he does he'll meet someone new and as a present i'll give you a hint. my other digi that i made (he'll show up in the next chapter) is based on that person's digimon...you'll have to wait until you see my other digimon next chapter (which should be today or tomorrow)**

**And for everyone else who noticed the short amount of time between the gate closing (not deleted) and the Crystal Master's taking over, the time syncro is warped to bit's, Chaosgatomon been alive longer then myotismon been died (all time's combined) that how mess up it is.  
Also if you want me to clear anything else up just say so in the review and i'll clear up the big stuff in Chapter 9 or 10, the one he meet's genni in. That's all time to work on the next chapter (which will be after my first review...what)  
R&R**


	8. Friends in Places

**Sorry for not updating the day i promised but i kept forgetting something (which if I tell you what it is it'll reveal to much) and had to write...type it down...in, then my grandmother kindnaped me for a few days and i don't have internet acces there sooo...yeah...anyway my next chapter introducing my other Digi (briefly)...and...sorry again.**

**Bloxham-sorry but I won't be giving veemon those forms (i might take one) but he'll have all new forms (very cool ones at that) so i think you'll like them.  
****  
TheFlyingFrog-his sister jun is taking care of that, and don't forget the digital world and real world is not in sync (anymore) so a week in digital is one day in real (but it starts out slow-meaning when Davis first came it was like a few hour apart and is gradually building to the week-day thing for now)**

LordPata-i agree they slander either veemon or patamon to make Gatomon chose between them, i won't be doing that trust me, I'll try to keep both of them true to their nature while maturing. Gatomon can still go veemon or patamon in my mind.

**DISCLAIMER:I don't on digimon, only Chaosgatomon and the other digimon introduced in this story chapter.

* * *

**

Chaosgatomon looked at the giant dragon sovereign "so you're the last surviving sovereign hah…interesting"

"INTERESTING INDEED THAT THEY'LL ONLY SENT YOU TWO TO TAKE ME OUT "

Chaos just smirked "I know, it confuses me too" he looked at Davis "and look who it is, miracle boy and his digistill alive I see"

Davis didn't feel scared of the crystal digimonat all, he knew he was a massive threat…but he felt like something was wrong that he wouldn't have to fear, and that was one of the reason's why he didn't freeze up when ever Chaos popped up.

"Chaos you got another pet Dino…what you named this one"

"his name is Crimsontryannomon" Chaos felt a little odd at the nickname he didn't approve of but he couldn't get mad for some reason "and he's my best pet yet"

"I'm not your pet little kitty" Crimson said looking up to try and see the black cat on his head

Chaos hit him on the head, mildly soft, before shouting "destroy them now"

Crimson took in a deep breath **CRIMSON BALL **releasing a giant crimson red ball that tore up the walls and lit up the entire area.

"time to jump" Davis said grabbing veemon and jumping down into the bottomless pit, and luckily landing on a cliff. Davis looked up and saw Azulongmon fly up dodging the attack which collided with the wall sending debris down into the pit.

"NOW YOUR NOT THINKING…GOOD" azulongmon said laughing as he flew though the top causing a giant hole.

"hah" Davis thought for a moment before realizing he jumped down a pit without a second thought "…veemon we got to help azulongmon" Davis said forgetting his ordeal

"but how Davish" veemon said looking though the giant hole in the roof "their up there were down here and…" veemon looked down sadly "I'm too weak anyway"

Davis looked at veemon angry, he promised that they would get stronger but here they were losing. Davis turned around and looked off the side of the cliff, looking at the now black Digi-core's which had fallen down.

"then let's hurry help and find your Digi-core, climb out of here and defeat those digimon" Davis looked over his shoulder at veemon "you coming" and fall off the cliff.

"Davish" veemon said sadly, then smiled "Kari's not here…stop showing off" and jumped off the cliff after his partner.

* * *

Crimson jumped though the hole after azulongmon, almost catching his tail. Azulongmon expertly moved out the way and whipped lashed him with his tail, sending him down to the ground barely missing the giant hole.

Chaos jumped off of crimson head before he hit the ground "how are we suppose to beat a sovereign" Chaos looked back at Crimson.

Crimson got up growling dangerously, his eyes were growing red. **CRIMSON BALL BARRAGE.**Crimson began shooting more crimson ball's in a mad fury one after the other all aimed at the same target, however azulongmon dodged each one moving out of the way before going into the air, attacking with his own move **AURORA FORCE, **releasing a powerful blast of energy toward Crimson.

Crimson took in a deep breath **CRIMSON DEATH BALL. **due to the illness of azulongmon he was unable to successfully use enough energy to push pass the attack.

"THESE CRYSTAL DIGIMON ARE STRONGER THEN I HAVE THOUGHT" azulongmon said flying into the air.

Chaos looked up to the sovereign, _we weren't supposed to kill him just wear him out until the dark crystal eventually ate all his data_, he frowned, _so we were scapegoats it didn't matter if we died_.

Chaos walked to the edge of the giant hole "whatever Crimson can die all he want I have matter's with the digi-kid and pal" he smirked as he leapt down into the pit.

"Davish I can't tell which one it is" veemon cried across the pit

"don't worry veemon azulongmon said it'll appear to us" Davis said as he looked at the digi-core in front of him, _I don't even know what a digi-core is…exactly_

"do you think that's it"

"maybe" Davis turned his head to his said to see a blackgatomon parched on a rock looking at him with his head slightly tilted to the side "chaos" Davis didn't get scared

"…not scared…Davish" Chaos said guessing his name wrong

Davis chuckled, making chaos frown "it's Davis"

"then how come veemon said Davish" chaos said pointing over to a clueless veemon

Davis smiled "why are you doing this"

Chaos looked confuse for a second "I don't have a choice"

"everyone has a choice" Davis said facing chaos

"your not going to go on a speech to try and make me change my ways" chaos said boringly

"nah" Davis said smiling goofy and rubbing his head "I wouldn't have anyone to show off to"

"we don't all have choice's" chaos said seriously

"we all chose what we do" Davis said equally seriously

Chaos smiled sadly looking down to the ground "the reason I was born is because of the choices I had to chose between" he looked at Davis losing his smile "to work for the crystal master's willingly or forcefully"

Davis smiled "which one did you chose"

Chaos smirked evilly "I hate listening to people" and jumped into the air dodging veemon's punch, before kicking off the wall and hitting veemon with his tail off the cliff and on a cliff deeper down in the pit.

He looked at Davis who pulled out his D-3 and aimed it at him, _if it killed that tyrannomon maybe it'll work again_. But before Davis could shout out the words chaos knocked it out of his hands making it fall down into the pit.

"not this time Davy" Chaos said preparing to attack chaos again.

But before chaos could attack he jumped into the air almost getting hit by the giant rock that flew past and smashed into the walls. Veemon used this time to attack again using his vee- head-butt but before he hit chaos, veemon flipped in mid-air dodging chaos's punch, grabbing his arm tossing him off the edge deeper into the pit.

Chaos caught himself before he collided with the floor and looked up to see a charging veemon. He kicked him to the side before realizing the giant boulder following veemon. He quickly swipe it with his paw smashing it to pieces, but was hit in the side by veemon's vee-head-butt.

Veemon had remembered Davis telling him of his fight's and how he had to think three steps ahead of his moves and his opponents. Veemon had just been attacking, too proud and happy to think though his moves, but now he realize he had to fight using his head not just his power.

Chaos crashed into the wall. He crawled out "wow you gotten better" he smirked "I'll stop messing with you then" _**THUNDER PAW.**_

Veemon had also planned this, chaos would still doubt him so he knew chaos would just attack him in the stomach again and also knowing how fast the attack was going to be he jumped to the side as soon as chaos said paw.

He saw chaos briefly appear where he once stood before looking at him and disappear again. Veemon felt something hit his jaw and saw chaos briefly before slamming into the wall, falling down as demi-veemon.

Chaos stepped forward looking bored "didn't think I could do that did'cha" chaos stepped forward again stepping on something. He looked down to see Davis's CD-3.

* * *

Crimson hit azulongmon with attack, after a few intense moments azulongmon tired and couldn't move as fast. Azulongmon fall to the ground breathing hard, he attacked one last time but it was in vain as it just caused him to weaken.

Crimson took in a deep breath and aimed into the sky **CRIMSON DEATH BALL RAGE**he shot out a giant ball which quickly grew in size to be bigger then him. Crimson watched as it fall down toward azulongmon.

* * *

"what do we have here" Chaos bent down smiling grabbing the CD-3 before a black/purple lightning pumped though his body making him scream out in pain before removing his smoking hand and glaring at the CD-3 "why you stupid-" before chaos could stomp on the CD-3 a blue flash erupted from it into the air.

Davis had been keeping a watchful eye on the fight to jump in whenever veemon was in trouble, but before he could the blue light zipped into the air. He looked up and saw a lone Digi-core floating high above, that shined as bright as the flash.

The light pulled it down into the CD-3 which beeped and turn back black. Everyone present stared at the CD-3, it beeped again. Chaos peered at the screen reading "download complete…what" chaos looked confused and angry at the screen "what the hell downloaded"

He peered at the screen again reading "transfer commence" and quickly moved his head out the way as a little Digi-core came flew out a few feet in the air and hovered. Chaos peered at the core before reaching his hand out to grab it. As soon as he closed his fingers to grasp it, it shot off to demiveemon.

Demiveemon put his hands up to block by instinct, nonetheless the core grew bigger right before touching demiveemon and encircling him. The ball grew bigger as it turned white, soon enough the light shined brightly blinding Chaos and Davis. As chaos covered his eyes he heard loud and clear from the ball, **"DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO VEEMON" **and just as quickly the light went away leaving a smirking veemon.

"what that's all" chaos said itching his ear "all that and your back to normal that's…sad" chaos eyed veemon closely

Then suddenly veemon disappeared and though the confusion Chaos didn't know what happened as veemon appeared in front of him and upper-cutted him in the jaw sending chaos into the air, Flowingly veemon squatted down and launched himself into the air after Chaos.

Chaos looked forward, still in the air, to see veemon smirking "didn't know I could do that did'cha" Chaos growled glaring at veemon before being punched into the stomach. The force of the punch sending both him and veemon backwards, this is when chaos realized how high he had been propelled though the air as instead of hitting a wall he hit the sand skipping across the ground before he hit a sand hill, falling to the ground growling.

Veemon had better luck on the other hand, as he skillfully landed behind Crimson, skidding to a stop. Crimson was too busy watching his latest attack descend upon azulongmon to notice veemon. But as he grabbed his tail Crimson looked back at the little blue dragon before laughing. Veemon braced himself and spun around taking Crimson with him cutting off his laughter immediately.

The spinning caused a slight whirlwind of dust around the two. Veemon stopped quickly letting go of Crimson letting him fly in the air to his own attack.

Crimson let out a mighty yell before flying into the ball instantly exploding, causing a blinding red light to shine across the desert. Chaosgatomon who was on the other side of the pit looked at it and smiled "don't care, Crimson's died, sovereign azulongmon is sure to follow so I'm content and those crystal lovers will be too" chaos looked at veemon "I would thank him but…I don't like that comment he made earlier"

Chaos ran and jumped over the pit as Davis climbed out with his CD-3 in hand. Davis looked as Chaos jumped over head then got out of the pit. He stood up straight before he looked at his CD-3, a red light blinked on the screen of black. It was close by…too close. Davis looked behind him as chaos landed on the other side, he looked back at the red dot, _this new dot could be…_, he looked back up at chaos,_…is it_.

* * *

"wow veemon you've got a great deal stronger" chaos looked to the side at the downed sovereign "tossing Crimson in the air so effortlessly like that" Chaos looked back at veemon and glared as he mumbled under his breath "something even I couldn't do"

"well I got my power back sho thish shouldn't be a problem…now" veemon said closing his eyes trying to concentrate

Chaos looked at him weird "what's up with the sudden lisp"

"sorry" veemon said rubbing his head "I kinda lost it for second there but no worry it won't happen again"

"so you manage to control that lisp" chaos said eyeing veemon "why"

"so I wouldn't be teased…you have no idea how long that took"

"…I could guess" chaos looked bored again "well…aren't you going to attack"

"so you could counter I'm not that dumb your faster I'm stronger it'll be best for me if you attack me…chaosh"

Chaos looked at veemon "okay but" he pulled his hand back "I won't go easy on you"

Chaos disappeared once again but this time veemon was able to catch a glimpse of chaos before the attack. Veemon pulled his own hand back before attacking, hitting chaos hand with his but unlike last time veemon didn't fly back instead he stayed where he was not budging.

Chaos growled "what is your problem" he swung around to hit veemon with his tail, yet veemon grabbed his tail before swinging him around tossing him off to the side into the dirt.

Chaos flipped up before hitting the ground, and jumped into the air over veemon _**THUNDER PAW **_crashing down into the dirt where veemon once stood. Veemon jumped out the cloud of smoke before landing on the edge of the pit, chaos jumped in front of him mule kicking him, which veemon blocked but chaos used his tail as a spring and hit veemon over the pit. Chaos flipped landing on all fours before launching across to veemon.

Veemon slowed down near the middle over the pit, but before he could fall Chaos punched him in the face making him fly the rest of the way across the pit, speeding across Davis, before eventually landing in the dirt hard. Chaos jumped on Davis head off into the air above veemon smirking as he fall down to him claws ready. But suddenly a red light shined on both of them.

They looked to the side to see a giant red ball coming toward them at an unnatural speed. Chaos cursed under his breath, still in mid-air, veemonblocked. The ball crashed into both of them. Davis looked on horrified. But instead of the ball exploding it carried them both off into the distance until it eventually exploded causing sand to fly outward from the explosion, covering the entire area. Davis looked on horrified before looking back at his CD-3, seeing it still active Davis relaxed. He looked back at it before realizing that the red dot had moved.

* * *

High up in the air veemon slowly open his eyes to see blue as the wind rushed past him. He looked to his side to see Chaos falling down head first. Veemon sighed thinking he had won, until he was punched in his side, flying off to the side a little.

Veemon righted himself glaring at the smirking chaosgatomon. "what's wrong little blue worried about the fall" Chaos chuckled

"why should I be worried you'll hit the ground first and cushion my fall"

"wrong blue" chaos said smiling triumphantly "cats always land on their feet"

"we'll see" veemon launched forward trying to hit the free-falling cat, but chaos dodged and kicked veemon down more, making him fall faster.

"cat's always land on their feet" veemon grabbed chaos tail swinging him around as they fall faster, then he released him sending him spiraling to the ground. **VEE-HEADBUTT **veemon propelled himself though the air at Chaos who, do to the speed of the wind was uncontrollably heading to the ground this added to veemon head butt equaling abnormal speed to his descent. Chaos struggled to gain control before he hit the ground. He reached out trying to grabbed veemon to toss him to the ground "got'cha" but the moment he grabbed him he hit the ground. The force of the slam sent a pillar of sand into the air, almost as high as Azulongmon.

* * *

Davis prepared to ran toward the now falling sand pillar, but as he looked back he saw the Crimson tyrannomon growling dangerously behind him. His tail was missing partially and his shoulder had a reasonable chunk missing from it as data slowly left his body, taking away more of the tail and increasing the wound on his shoulder.

Crimson looked toward the raining sand before pulling his head back and taking a deep breath, a red light formed in his mouth as his data flew out faster. Crimson jerked his head forward, as the ball formed and began to shoot out of his mouth, veemon punched him in his jaw, instantly closing his mouth causing the ball to explode inside his mouth. Davis blocked his eyes from the explosion, as he opened them there veemon stood breathing heavily as data fall around him turning into black flames.

"w-what" Davis said stepping closer to veemon"how did you survive that fall"

Veemon looked up at Davis smiling as goofy as him "I used Chaos as a cushion" veemon said laughing

"what" Davis looked toward their landing site "is he okay"

"don't know" veemon sighed "I flew back up into the air once we slammed into the ground sooo"

Davis looked back to the landing site sighing "sorry Chaos"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT" both Davis and veemon fall back surprise "THAT DIGIMON WAS…SPECIAL"

Davis looked back at the sovereign "what do you mean special"

"THAT DIGIMON WAS DIFFERENT"

Davis sighed "he was the copy form of Gatomon a digi-destined digimon so of course he was different"

"do not compare me with that cat" Davis and azulongmon looked forward to see a extremely tired gatomon, as veemon got ready to fight again

"SO YOUR STILL ALIVE"

"so are you" Chaos smirked "I didn't think you'll live this long with that crystal in ya"

Davis stood up "Chaos your not going to win so give up"

Chaos glared "I not trying to fight you now, I'm going to kill the sovereign then you"

"how do you think your going to pass me to get to him" veemon smirked

Chaos smiled showing his fang "easy" Chaos swung his tail by his head "one of my tail-rings, I don't know which one, can make those crystal go haywire meaning" he looked at azulongmon "I can destroy you from the inside-out"

Chaos tail ring glowed black blinding everyone, as it faded Davis looked back at azulongmon who was on the ground eyes closed, the blackness slowly spreading across his body "azulongmon" Davis walked over to azulongmon reaching his hand out. A black/purple lightning shocked Davis making him pull his hand back.

"why did you do that" veemon was glaring dangerously at Chaosgatomon

Chaos growled equally dangerously "like I told your friend I have no choice if he lives, he'll die eventually by someone else or he'll eventually fall to the dark crystal, this getting to your head" Davis looked at Chaos "I don't like this digital world even though it's the one I grew up in yet still there's nothing I can do the sovereigns, digital world's only hope would have eventually died even if I didn't come you saw how he was hiding"

"but still why don't you help us" Davis said looking understandingly at Chaos

"you just don't get it do you" Chaos jumped toward veemon who quickly dodged the attack yet Chaos side kicked him before rushing him again.

Davis looked at the two digimon fighting before turning to azulongmon "azulongmon how am I supposed to defeat the crystal masters by myself when they so easily defeated you and the other sovereigns" Davis looked into the air quietly thinking to himself "what can I do"

Veemon swung chaos into the ground, chaos tried to get up but though a crimson death ball and being slammed into the ground at a unreachable height his body refused to move as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness "damn you actually won"

Veemon walked over Chaos, who was on his belly in the dirty, and smirked "like you I had no choice but to win"

Chaos sighed, _who is he trying to impress that comment wasn't even cool._

"I know you're a real digimon and all but you said it yourself" veemon raised his hand "you going to keep working for the crystal masters so-" as veemon launched his hand down to delete Chaosgatomon he stopped "don't veemon"

Veemon looked back at Davis "but why-I mean I know he's a real digimon but he's not going to stop" Chaos closed his eyes beginning to lose conscious

"I know veemon but" Davis said looking at azulongmon "he may not have noticed it but he doesn't want to do this, the choice he made was to be forced into this" he looked at Chaos on the ground "he came here to defeat the sovereign not because he was told to but because in his mind he didn't want the sovereign running rampant though-out the digital world" Davis smiled "Chaosgatomon is a special digimon all by himself being the copy of gatomon has nothing to do with it so as long as he on the crystal master's side we'll fight him but we won't kill him"

Chaos opened his eye looking at Davis, suddenly remembering his parents, Davis reminded him of them a lot, in fact when he had meet Davis he constantly kept remembering his parents…he decided he'll do what his parent would have done and help the digital world. Before Chaosgatomon blackout he mumbled "thank you Davis" yet no one heard him. Veemon reached down to see if he was okay but the moment he let his guard down something grabbed his hand and easily tossed him away next to Davis. He looked up to see a digimon at least twice his size or bigger.

"who are you" Davis yelled at the emotionless digimon

"…you don't need to know"

"hah…and why is that"

the digimon looked down at Chaosgatomon "I'm not going to see you again nor I'm I on a mission to greet you so you don't need to know unneeded information"

Davis looked at veemon "what digimon is this"

Veemon looked at the digimon nervously "I-I don't know I-"

"so it's a crystal digimon" Davis said smiling at the digimon "alright"

"I don't know" Davis looked at veemon quickly "I don't know what digimon it is I don't have any data on that one"

Davis looked at the digimon eyeing him carefully "who are you"

"…" the digimon raised his hand at Davis before saying calmly and quietly _**CRYSTAL STORM **_a cloud of razor sharp crystals blasting forward toward them. Veemon tackled Davis barely dodging the millions of shards. They exploded on contact as they hit azulongmon, causing a cloud of smoke to raise blocking the view of azulongmon's body. Davis and veemon looked at the digimon shocked.

"my name is **_Skullrenamon_** a dark crystal digimon…if you must know" skullrenamon said picking up Chaosgatomon with one hand.

The digimon looked like a renamon. Except his supposed yellow fur was black, his eyes were black crimson flame red which shone just like the black light. It's sleeves a crimson red, The designs around his eyes a bright white. The suppose to be yin-yang signs on it's sleeves being replaced by a white skull with black tiny pupils and cross bones in the back. On his legs he had giant white skulls as the designs.

"I have only came here to retrieve Chaos and make sure that the sovereign is died" skullrenamon turned around and walked a few steps before he looked over his shoulders "if I have a mission to kill you in the future we'll meet again" he continued walking "may we meet again Child of Miracles, Davis Motomiya" and vanished from sight.

Davis and veemon quickly looked around, as they turned toward azulongmon the wind blew removing the smoke and showing no signs of azulongmon. "he's gone" veemon said looking down sadly.

Davis looked at his CD-3 and noticed the red dot was completely out of range. "what do we do now Davish"

Davis looked into the distance "find Genni and" he smirked "don't think about it"

* * *

**So that's it...for now. we'll see more of Skullrenamon in the future. Don't forget what i said last Chapter about him being the copy of a Digidestined digimon...(which one)  
If you still need some big description explained just say...type it in the reveiw and it'll be explained in chapter 10, if i can (meaning as long as it doesn't reveal the plot, or a surprise, and if it's a tiny detail i can explain before the chapter R&R**


	9. Meet The Masters

**Sorry for the long update, kept getting distracted. if you haven't read my one-shot Pained Memories, you should read it, it tells what happen before Veemon, Angewomon, and Angemon lost their Memories, and tells of the replacement for Veemon (who is a girl veemon, but i don't know if i should out her in this story or not tell me in reviews). okay now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, only Chaosgatomon and Skullrenamon.**

"you failed again" Myotismon calmly stated as he turned to look at Chaosgatomon "your beginning to fail a lot" Chaos glared at the vampire digimon "…aren't you going to explain yourself"

Chaos growled "explain…myself to…you" he glared dangerously "I've got no words to say what I'm thinking about you right now"

Myotismon turned back around "why so much resentment" he chuckled "I even gave you a present…yet you feel all this hatred" he closed his eyes "is it because you didn't like you present"

Chaos smirked "just because you lose to a little white cat" myotismon immediately glared at him "couldn't even handle a little girl and her kitty and now" his smirk widened "your taking it out on me" he glared and said as if stating a fact "and your still going to lose"

Myotismon got up from his throne walking over to a still smirking Chaos. Chaos knew he'll get it for that comment but he never really cared, pissing off Myotismon was worth it, anything to hurt him a little was worth it.

Myotismon moved his wings out of the way, ready to inflict as much pain into the cat digimon as possible.

Myotismon hated the fact that he lost to that cat, any mention of him losing would set him off, and what Chaosgatomon just said reminded him of his lose plus the fact Chaos just threatened him. As Myotismon readied to strike he heard his name from behind him, he turned around and yelled "WHAT"

The word echoed though-out the immense castle, digimon in the castle shivering to the loudness and anger in his voice.

The digimon stood there unable to speak under the glare of the vampire digimon, he was scared he'll be killed if he moved, that is until Myotismon deepened his glare making the digimon realize he'll die if he took any longer so he just said what he had to say as calmly as he could "t-the the c-council members are h-having a meeting" at the simple statement Muttmon was out of breath and breathing heavily.

Myotismon swung around to glare at Chaosgatomon, he clenched his fist before calming down and walking out of the room Smirking.

When Myotismon was out of ear shot Muttmon looked at Chaos "pissing him off like that are you stupid he's one of the Crystal Master's"

Chaos smirked at the Crystal version of Dogmon "we find our voice now do we"

Muttmon growled "whatever, when Myotismon gets back he'll take care of you"

"nope" Chaos yawned sitting like a cat "I'll be gone by then"

"what" Muttmon asked confused

"yep" Chaos looked boredly out of the window "I leaving this Crystal Castle I don't like this place…thinking bout joining the other side…more challenges"

Muttmon laughed "you idiot why tell me this I'll just tell" he laughed again

"won't let you" Chaos said not turning his sight from the window

"what you plan to stop me I'm stronger then you kitty" Muttmon huffed "and even if you did manage to beat me what makes you think someone won't come in here"

Chaos slowly turned to look at Muttmon "there's a reason I told you" his tail coming to the side of his face "so I'll have a reason to kill you"

Muttmon fell on the floor twitching "you're a digimon that was tainted with a Dark Crystal" Chaos smirked "I can kill you with my tail"

Chaos calmly walked over to the twitching Muttmon stepping on his head "I never really liked you" and crashed his head, instantly turning him into Data, which he absorbed before they flickered out of existence.

Chaos turned to the window, looking sadly at Skullrenamon who was leaning next to the giant size window "here to stop me Skull"

Skull just looked at Chaos saying nothing. Chaos sighed facing him "fine let's hurry and end this" Chaos said standing up straight ready to fight

"you'll just lose by dying or running out of time" Skullrenamon stated closing his eyes "so your finally leaving"

"…finally?" Chaos said dropping his guard

"it was pretty obvious you was going to leave sooner or later especially since that digi-destined came"

"…what does he has to do with this" Chaos asked confused

"if he never came you never would've thought of leaving" he opened his eyes "which is taking a long time"

"huh…so your not going to stop me" Chaos said jumping on the window sill

"not my mission" Skull said as though stating the obvious

"…I'm pretty sure they'll send you…eventually…see ya later" Chaos leapt from the castle into the Bakemon Dead forest.

"…" as Skullrenamon vanished into the shadows he quietly said "I'm pretty sure you'll go to Davis"

* * *

"Davish your really something" veemon said as Davis came down from the tree with loads of fruit in his jacket.

As he placed them on the ground he looked at veemon "what do you mean" and sat down

"climbing that tree so easily" veemon said taking a bite into the fruit

"oh" Davis said putting back on his jacket "anyway I've been thinking and from what we did so far I think I can easily find Genni's place"

"I thought" veemon mumbled with his mouth full "Azulongmon said to stop thinking" swallowing the food

"I know but-"

"and you said we should follow those orders" Veemon said grabbing another piece of fruit

"how else am I supposed to find Genni"

"do what Azulongmon said, don't think follow your gut or heart like you always did" veemon grabbed another piece of fruit in his other hand "when you fought Kimeramon and the Digital Kaiser you didn't know how you'll beat them but you ran in and found the answer" he placed the fruit in his mouth "the digi-egg of miracles"

Davis stared at his digimon curiously "what Davish" Davis stared at him a moment before calmly replying "your eating all the food" and grabbed at what was left before veemon quickly stuffed the food in his mouth and grabbed at the food trying to get more then Davis.

* * *

ViperMyotismon walked into a deserted hallway frowning as he looked though the darkness, seeing a faint glow. He walked towards it calmly, ignoring the darkness and the growing noise. He walked into it and came into a different room, although it seemed to be in the same castle it wasn't, the room was largely to big to be in the castle., the darkness encased most of the room barely hiding the large oval table in the middle, taking up most of the room, around the Oval Table was five seats.

ViperMyotismon walked up to the table a mist forming behind him before he sat down on the thick mist. He scanned the room before talking "what is the purpose of this meeting"

A loud stomping noise came from across the room before a clawed hand appeared on the table reveling a monstrous face. The digimon spoke cruelly and angered "we have called this meeting because of your Failures"

"calm down Belphemon we have not all assembled" A cloaked figure said appearing in the seat next to ViperMyotismon, as he smirked.

"why should we wait when we can deal with the Problem at hand" Belphemon spoke growing agitated standing up

"cause the boss hasn't figured out what to do with his Failures yet or want's to know why he failed" a digimon with a skull face and glowing red eyes looked at the cloaked figure "isn't that right Daemon"

"D-Reapermon…odd" ViperMyotismon said chuckling

D-Reapermon quickly turned to ViperMyotismon "what's so odd"

"your usually the last one to come in but today your early"

"I take it you didn't hear the massage" D-Reapermon said smirking

ViperMyotismon frowned "what massage"

"how important this meeting is" everyone present looked toward the calm voice seating at the head of the table "you should really ask the messenger about the purpose of the gatherings…you'll learn more"

"the purpose of this meeting is to fix the problem of ViperMyotismon failures" Belphemon yelled across the room

"that is not the real purpose of gathering here" the digimon looked at Belphemon "it is more important then something so inapt"

Daemon looked at the digimon "then tell us…what is the purpose of this Gathering" Belphemon sat down as he joined in with the others staring at the calm digimon "Devi-Lucemon"

Devi-Lucemon closed his eyes holding his head up with his hand against the arm rest of the chair "I'm not entitled to say"

"if this meeting was so important then what is taking the others so long" Belphemon shouted at no one in particular "they should be here if this is as important as Devi-Lucemon says"

"you shouldn't get so mad at your friends Belphemon" a child like voice said from the shadows

"friends aren't needed" Belphemon said as he looked at the seat opposite of Devi-Lucemon

The digimon chuckled "I lost because of friends Belphemon" the voice grew dark "I don't plan on it happening again"

"it always freaks me out when he does that" D-Reapermon chuckled

"Shadowpuppetmon" Devi-Lucemon spoke, not brothering to open his eyes "how is the experiment going"

"oh" Shadowpuppetmon spoke like a happy little kid "I've got plenty of new toys and friends"

"really…how are your new friends" D-Reapermon seemed interested "are they…reliable Friends"

"oh yes" his voice grew dark again "I've got a special friend coming soon that we can all play with"

"can we get this meeting started, I seriously doubt it has to do with Shadowpuppetmon's…toy's"

"You seem on edge ViperMyotismon" D-Reapermon grinned "that kitty giving you problems again"

"that kitty is useless" ViperMyotismon said trying to remain calm

"is he as useless as that other kitty" ViperMyotismon glared at the laughing digimon

Belphemon growled "who called this meeting"

"he's not here yet" Devi-Lucemon stated

D-Reapermon instantly stop laughing "you mean he called this meeting to order"

"…don't any of you ask the messenger questions" Devi-Lucemon said finally opening his eyes

"where's the boss anyway" D-Reapermon asked looking around the table, when his eyes fall upon Shadowpuppetmon he smiled "here"

D-Reapermon looked at the center of the table in the air as a dark light formed turning into a ball and warping the area around it until it formed into a crystal leaving a digimon.

The digimon was in a crystal with two Dragon heads protruding from it, one head was green the other red. The heads had no description it just seemed to be mist shaped as a Dragon head. A Fracture code was wrapped around the Red one's mouth. The green one had a single horn on his nose the red one having two going back on it's head. Fracture codes also surrounded the crystal.

The digimon looked at the head of the table there sat a black puppetmon with rusted metal. A purple hat with a red ball on the end, it wore purple gloves. It's clothes was a light red his hammer still silver but with a spike on one end of it in middle of the bullets. "ShadowPuppetmon" the Green Dragon spoke

ShadowPuppetmon chuckled.

On the left of him sat the vampire digimon "ViperMyotismon" ViperMyotismon didn't reply

Across from him sat Belphemon Rage mode, who looked impatient "Belphemon" Belphemon snorted

To the right of him sat a digimon that resembled Reapermon the difference being the red glowing irises in each skull eye "D-Reapermon"

"hello Boss" D-Reapermon chuckled

Across from him sat Daemon still in his cloak sitting there patiently "Daemon" Daemon simply nodded his head.

At the other head of the Table sat a digimon that looked like Lucemon with black damaged wings instead of white ones. Silver hair as well as silver amour. The digimon seemed calm and still had his eyes close "Devi-Lucemon"

Devi-Lucemon opened his eyes looking at the floating Crystal digimon before simply saying "Crystal-Millenniummon"

Crystal-Millenniummon turned back around "we're all here…let's begin"

* * *

"okay veemon this is what I think"

"didn't we already go over this" Veemon said sighing

"I think your over thinking what Azulongmon said"

"your doing it again"

Davis sighed, he was thinking about not telling veemon but he knew he would ask later, he wanted to get it over with now. "okay Davish might as well clear your mind"

Davis sighed again before speaking "so far we've encountered the desert every time we walked out the forest"

"what's that got to do with Genni"

"…Anyway right…so I've thought about it-don't say anything…and I've figured that the reason we keep running into the desert is because of the area where in"

"…what" veemon asked confused

"okay listen" Davis knelt on the ground and begin drawing a line in the dirt "when we first came to the digital world we were attacked by Chaos and we jumped off a cliff-"

"you jumped off a cliff"

"same thing…okay when I jumped off the cliff we landed in this part of the forest" Davis drew a bunch of horizontal lines on one side of line "around this Forest is the desert but I think on this side" he drew more horizontal lines on the other side of the line "is something different besides desert"

"so all we have to do is climb up that cliff right"

"yeah or we could go around the cliff" Davis said proudly

"yeah…your definitely thinking to much" Davis slumped his head down, _I need a way to think without thinking._

"but you didn't really find out where Genni is" Veemon said lying down on the ground

"the Crystal digimon couldn't find him so he should be deep within the forest"

"but wouldn't they have completely checked the forest"

"Azulongmon was over here meaning that the digimon probably stopped checking around here so Genni must be here somewhere"

"okay" veemon said sitting up "but why up the cliff and not down here"

"the forest is thicker on the cliff so it'll be easier to hide among them"

"oh…and you thought all about this" veemon looked at Davis seriously

Davis mirrored his serious expression, he knew what veemon was going to say "your thinking about it to much"

"…probably" veemon said not losing his expression. Davis got up brushing himself off before walking

"so which way is we taking Davish" Davis looked back at veemon, it was probably easier to go round but he wanted to climb up the cliff but as he thought about it he saw it as a stupid idea, that's when he realized he was over thinking it "whatever happens first" they was bound to came across the cliff first.

Both Davis and Veemon commenced walking again, as Davis thought about what was happening.

I know I can't just give up…but still…I'm alone in the digital world, I have to stop these Crystal Masters who managed to delete the sovereigns, and I have to do all this by myself without veemon digivolving.

Davis sighed looking at Veemon next to him, who was smiling. I'm his partner. Davis looked forward, we're so much alike I know we can do anything together I know it's going to take courage to see this though and our friendship for us to stay together. But…Miracles I mean none of the older digi destined were the digi destined of Miracles so I'm by myself on this…how am I suppose to even digivolve.

From what I know by showing friendship or courage Veemon was able to digivolve to Flamdramon and Raidramon, when I was in trouble Veemon had managed to digivolve to champion but he never digivolved any higher without DNA digivolving with Wormmon. If Veemon is to digivolve I'll need to make a Miracle or get in danger, but how do I just make a Miracle and even if I did Veemon might digivolve to Magnamon, and if he didn't would he digivolve to champion or higher.

Veemon heard Davis groan "Davish are you thinking again"

Davis looked at the sky "yeah"

Veemon was about to tell him to stop when he noticed how hard Davis was thinking "…about what"

Davis looked down at his curious digimon and mentally smiled "I was thinking how we're going to digivolve"

"hmm.." Veemon started thinking again "Azulongmon gave me back my Digi-core so I probably got new digivolutions, and we never tried to digivolve since then so we could try now"

Davis stepped back from his digimon "alright let's try it" he held up his CD-3 and aimed it at Veemon "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE"

Nothing happened, Davis smiled apologetically at Veemon "sorry Veemon, it was good idea though"

"hmmm…what now"

"well…" Davis grin goofily "nothing"

"what"

Davis put his hands behind his head "you'll digivolve when you have to so don't worry about it"

"…I guess"

"anyway" Davis continued walking "we should hurry and get to the cliff before it gets late, we don't want to be wandering though a forest at night"

_Well…he stopped thinking for a moment, but…I mean if I can't digivolve we could get in trouble, this isn't like all those other adventures, some thing is really wrong and I might not be strong enough if I do digivolve._Veemon shook his thought away as he ran after Davis.

* * *

"…well…I didn't think this though" Chaos said as he jumped to the next Branch.

It took all day for Chaos to reach this Forest and he still had a long way to go before he reached the desert so he could find that Kid. It was already dark out and the little light that did shine from the moon was blocked out by the thick canopy of the trees, although Chaosgatomon could see in the dark it didn't take away the difficulty of trying to navigate though the forest.

Chaosgatomon stopped on a branch, looking from left to right. Although ViperMyotismon ruled this sector of the digital world he was very lazy, over-confident and one-minded, he only wanted to get rid of the Child of light as well as her digimon. This caused him to lack in doing his job, so when he sent out his scouts they didn't really check this forest, so most of this forest was left unchecked as well as uncharted.

"stupid vampire" Chaos growled "if he charted the forest I've wouldn't be lost" Chaos ear twitched, and as if on cue he jumped off the branch higher into the trees hiding from his attacker.

Chaos sat among the trees observing his attacker that searched for him. "so ViperMyotismon already sent one of his lackeys after me hah" Chaos glared at the digimon "and he sent Phantom(**can be found on wikipedia) **on me…he's not playing"

The digimon looked to be made of nothing but air, but a cloak that floated in the air with a red caped hood that hid his head but showed two devilish blue eyes, he wore a gold chain around his neck that held a eye, that also looked around. In his right hand he held a scythe with a golden blade that curved at the end, on the end of the staff a ball hung from a chain, which he carried in his left hand. A blue symbol on top of his cloaked added to his ghostliness(**it's a word**)

Suddenly the digimon looked in his direction and tossed his ball and chain though the leaves in his direction.

Chaos leaped over the trees, spinning in mid-air, behind phantomon and dashed toward him ready to claw though the digimon. Seconds before Chaos collided with phantom on, it turned around cutting though the air as he slashed his scythe aiming to cut Chaos in half.

Chaos ducked before it connected but losing a few hairs in the process, phantom on swung his ball down using his left hand before Chaos had chance to attack. Chaos leaped off the branch, which broke though the force of ball slamming against it, nonetheless phantomon floated their looking at Chaos.

Chaos landed a few meters away on another branch eyeing the ghost digimon. He could have handled a phantomon with a little difficulty, but this phantomon was working for ViperMyotismon so it had absorbed the data of countless digimon growing stronger with each one. This phantomon strength was that of something else, something which wouldn't be deleted easily.

Chaos eyed the ghost digimon carefully before smirking.

* * *

"isn't this great Veemon" Davis yawned as he looked at the stars. Him and veemon had reached the cliff, but fairly late in the day so they decided to rest for the day to start the climb in the morning.

"yeah it is great" veemon said, relaxing next to his partner.

"so veemon how do you think you'll digivolve" Davis said his eyes not leaving the sky for a moment.

"probably the moment before you die" veemon smirked

Davis winced "the moment"

"yep"

Davis sat up, looking at his digimon "well your going to be waiting some time for that to happen"

"wrong it's going to happen now"

Both Davis and veemon looked behind them, seeing a giant tyrannomon.

"what is that" Davis absentmindedly said

Veemon jumped up ready for battle "it's a not a crystal digimon, he's Metaltyrannomon(**see wikipedia**) an ultimate level digimon"

"how did he sneak up on us"

"HAHAHA you mean to tell me you don't recognize me"

"never met you" Veemon replied with a smirk on his face

"I was reconstructed after my defeat into this ultimate form, I may not have the power of the dark crystal's anymore but I've got the power of an ultimate" the digimon eyes turn red "I'M THE ULTIMATE FORM OF CRIMSONTYRANNOMON"

"okay okay no need to shout it jeez"

"anyway" Davis said as he walked away from the incoming battle "I'll just be over here so…"

"yo Davish he's an ultimate I don't think I'll be able to win so easily"

"your thinking to much Vee"

"enough talking it's time to pay you back for last time"

"alright take this" **VEE-HEADBUTT.**Veemon dashed toward Metaltyrannommon.

Metaltyrannomon grabbed Veemon with his right hand slinging him to the side before shooting out a missile from his hand. Veemon jumped off the ground, narrowly missing the explosion, landing on a tree before Metaltyrannomon raised his left hand shooting a beam, which cut the tree in half but also missing Veemon.

Veemon jumped over the beam and Metaltyrannomon, landing behind him and grabbing his tail.

Metaltyrannomon snapped his tail, tossing Veemon into the side of the cliff "the metal on my body increases my weight you won't be able to lift me so lightly"

Veemon crawled out of the crater falling on the ground before getting back up "so what I don't need to lift you"

Veemon ran forward as Metaltyrannomon pointed his right hand releasing another missile, Veemon jumped in the air landing on the back of the missile, causing the missile to flip in midair and speed toward Metal.

The missile crashed into Metal causing an explosion, Veemon jumped in the smoke ready to attack. Before Veemon could reach the smoke cloud or realize what happen, a beam shot out from the smoke bringing Veemon back into the cliff he had crawled out of minutes ago.

Metal swiped his claw making the smoke disappear as he stood there laughing "THERE'S NO WAY YOUR GOING TO WIN"

* * *

**The flying Frog-don't worry he just said that he won't change so quickly, it'll take time. all the character development will take time (keep that in mind for the others, also that it's been some two years for them to change)**

**for the rest, it'll be some time before they relize davis is in the digital world (after rika comes from her world) and also tell me if you want me to tell/show how Jun convinced there parents where Davis is, and last tell me if you want Dee (girl Veemon nickname) in the story, if i do it'll be a twist...kinda. she'll also have her own personality, crest and digivolutions so R&R.**


	10. Mode Change, XVmon

**SORRY about the late, extremely late, update i got kinda lazy, I'll try to make sure it won't happen again. since i only got one review last chapter I'm putting the girl Veemon in this chapter (introducing her) but she won't make a true entrance until the others came to the digi-world, which won't be happening soon, Davis will be by himself for some time. On with the long awaited chapter...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon, except Tony, Chaos, Skull and girl Veemon, but nothing else.**

"no mom Davis didn't get back yet, he's still on that trip with the school…it's a private trip…yeah I'm surprised too…as soon as he gets back I'll tell him the good news…love you too, bye" Jun hung up the phone dropping down on the couch.

Davis had been gone for days now, with his little blue toy. That freaky black light had grabbed her brother she saw it, but a lot of strange things happened with Davis so she just figured he knew what was happening, so all she had to do was cover for Davis until he returned and then she'll make him explain everything, by force if she had to.

Jun got up running her hands though her hair, the stress of keeping this from their parents was magnified by the news she was suppose to tell her brother, which she was positive he probably wasn't going to like.

Jun got up to go back to her room and get away from all these problems, until the doorbell rang. She turned around, sighing and walked to the door.

She opened the door and looked at the girl standing at the door. Both of them said nothing for a few moments until Jun spoke

"sooo…gonna speak kid"

"hey to you too Jun" Tony said not taking her eyes off Jun

Jun smirked "here to see your boyfriend"

"no, I'm here to see Davis I have some news for him"

"he's not here"

"when he's going to get back"

"don't know, didn't say, he went on a trip with the school" Jun said leaning against the door frame

Tony eyed Jun suspiciously "I've never heard of a school trip"

"private trip"

"then can I get his number"

"no reception"

"…right"

"wha'cha wanna tell him anyway"

"…it's private and I wanna tell him in person anyway" Tony turned going to the stairs to leave "see ya later Jun"

"bye Tony, I'll call you when Davis gets back" Jun said closing the door

"thanks" Tony mumbled

Tony started walking back toward her house looking at the sky thinking, she sighed pulling her hand out of her pocket, along with a purple and black D3. She looked at it before yawning, letting it hang from her pocket.

She had been deciding whether to tell Davis for some time, but never really had a reason to so she just forgot about it but, with her news from her parents she had decided to tell Davis, plus she was sure she saw a D3 hanging on Davis sometimes, but she wasn't really sure and she couldn't risk the exposure of the digital world on something she wasn't positive about.

Tony stopped looking up at the flight of stairs that lead to her apartment, she sighed placing the D3 back in her pocket while she climbed the stairs. Her D3 was inactive since she got it, she learned everything about the digital world and more from her partner. She knew everything their was to know just didn't get to see the digital world or other digimon, but she did see her digimon digivolve to her champion form.

Tony opened the door closing it behind her "Mom I'm home" her parents wasn't home but she like to do that sometimes for fun.

Tony sat down at the table, tossing her bag on the couch behind her. She stared at the sink before closing her eyes for a few seconds, she turned toward the hallway "HEY DEE"

She waited a few more seconds before a digimon came in the room. It resembled a veemon, except it looked more feminine and had smaller golden eyes. The V it's head bent downwards at the top ends nearly resembling an m with sharp edges, the ends bent to come high above the eyes.

The digimon had a chocolate bar in it's mouth as she stared at Tony. It was clear the only reason she even got up was because her partner had called her, but Tony refused to speak, instead just blankly stared at her.

They stared at each other before Dee bite off the end of the chocolate bar grabbing it out of her mouth and replied, while chewing on the milk chocolate "…what"

* * *

Metaltyrannomon pointed his right hand at Veemon, who had yet to get out of the hole in the wall, and launched a large missile at the hole.

Veemon attempted to jump out of the hole before the missile connected but only manage to moveout of the way of the missile, above it, as it exploded. The explosion sent him upward against the cliff side smashing into the various rocks before flying in the air and falling down on the edge of the cliff.

MetalTyrannomon jumped in the air aiming to land on the cliff, yet Veemon recovered in time to grab a nearby boulder and hurl it at Metal knocking him back down to the ground.

"VEEMON" Davis yelled running to the cliff and proceeded to climb to the top, as Metal attempted to jump on the cliff, this time succeeding.

Veemon punched a small tree snapping it in half and throw it at Metal as he landed. Metal aimed his left hand and shot a laser demolishing the tree completely, veemon barely dodge out if the way.

Veemon slowly got to his knees and looked to his side to see Metal slowly moving toward him.

* * *

Chaos hide under the fallen trees from Phantomon. Phantomon had destroyed most of the trees swinging his scythe around trying to decapitate Chaos. Though it all Chaos had managed to hide under all the trees away from Phantomon.

Chaos lifted a broken off branch from near him when Phantomon back was turned, making sure not to alert him, he throw the branch.

Phantomon noticed the branch and throw his chained ball, destroying the branch and heading for Chaos. Chaos moved to the side slightly, enough to barely dodge the ball. The ball hit the ground near him and before Phantomon had a chance to pull it back chaos grabbed it with his tail, jumping in the air with it, slightly pulling Phantomon.

He swing his tail, dragging Phantomon with his scythe, twirling him to the side bringing up more trees before taking him in the air and slamming him back down into the ground. Phantomon yanked the chain, pulling Chaos back to the ground, and swung the chain knocking Chaos into a tree making it crack, he pulled the ball back before throwing it into Chaos stomach, knocking him though the tree and more behind him. Chaos slowly got up jumping at the last second to dodge a scythe, but as he landed the ball chain came flying around the tree, coming around him and pulling him against the trees and swinging around him a few more times before stopping.

Chaos struggled against the chain as Phantomon rushed toward him with the scythe. Chaos used his tail to grab the ball and throw it back around the tree hitting Phantomon across the head every time around before it got to long and started wrapping around Phantomon.

Chaos jumped out if the now loose chains hitting Phantomon with his thunder paw sending him though some trees, and snapping the tree it was wrapped around. The chains loosened up as Phantomon landed on the floor.

Phantomon got up grabbing his scythe in his left hand, swinging it around, and his ball in his right, also swinging it around.

Chaos got on all fours ready to pounce, smirking with his tail moving slowly in the air behind him.

* * *

Myotismon looked at though his giant window at the bakemon forest. He slowly drummed his fingers on the chair. He expected for Phantomon to return sooner, he was his second strongest servant after Skullrenamon, chaosgatomon placing fourth.

Myotismon suddenly stop drumming his fingers, standing up staring out though the window. Chaos was fourth unless he was hiding something from him, plus ShadowPuppetmon had made that second Dark tail ring for him, which was used to lower the influence his Copy Tail ring had over other Crystal digimon, but also heightened his power.

Myotismon never understood why they would put a kid as the head for technology, ShadowPuppetmon wasn't a right choice. It was a smart thing to copy Gatomon's tail ring into a compete Dark Crystal, it neglected the effects of any holy digimon, but Chaos was copied from an holy digimon so if he happened to digivolve what would happened. The supposed effect was a digimon as strong as Angewomon but completely evil as said by ShadowPuppetmon, but with two tail rings one copied from Light and one made from Darkness the desired effect didn't seem likely, Yet Myotismon seemed the only one to think this.

He was the one in charge of Chaos and he noticed the things chaos did, that didn't seem so…dark. Myotismon knew it had to do something with the cat guardians, that was placed to take care of him until he naturally digivolve into champion, but now since they was gone chaos was being more like he was designed to be, but running away wasn't something they could afford. Having both tail rings and being copied from a Digi-Destined digimon wasn't something that they could afford to lose or fight against. Myotismon grew tense, if the others found out about this he would never get his revenge against that child of light and her digimon.

* * *

Davis climbed the cliff almost reaching the top until his CD-3 started beeping almost making him fall. Davis climbed to the top breathing heavy but still managed to take out his CD-3. Davis looked at the screen noticing the blinking red dot on it. Davis looked back up at the fight just in time to see Veemon slam into a tree. Davis got up, his breath beginning to even out, he held up his CD-3 toward veemon, who was on the ground struggling to get back up.

"VEEMON" Metal and veemon looked toward him "DIGIVOLVE NOW" the CD-3 beeped once before completely shutting off, showing a fuzzy screen.

Davis started shaking his CD-3 begging it to work. Metal faced Davis and begin to laugh "this is the child of courage and friendship, the child who managed to kill myotismon" Metal walked toward the Davis eyes suddenly turning red "the one who killed me"

Metal started walking faster toward Davis growling. Veemon immediately got up grabbing Metal by the tail trying to hold him off. "DAVISH RUN"

Davis stepped back nearly falling off the edge, causing Metal to laugh. Metal raised his both his hands laughing as his left hand powered up for the laser and his right hand aimed.

Veemon dug his feet in the ground pulling on Metal's Tail "stop it leave him alone" Metal laughed once more.

Davis tried to move to the side but Metal just moved his hands with him. Davis stopped and took a step forward forgetting about his fears and glaring at the giant dinosaur digimon_. it's no use running, I'll wait_ _until he shoots then move out of the way._

"so now you think you can stand up to me" Metal taunted as Veemon struggled to move him out of the way. _I have to save Davis no matter what, I can't fail, I must…save…Davis._

Davis clenched his fist, looking at his waist as sparks flew from his CD-3. He grabbed it causing the sparks to shock him and coil around his arm "I'M NOT GOING TO RUN" he aimed his CD-3 in the air at Metal "VEEMON, MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLVE"

Fracture codes wrapped around veemon legs and arms, expanding before surrounding his whole body then exploding into a ball before slowly reeling back in.

The light caused Davis to block his eyes, Metal ignored the bright light, until he was forcibly moved from his position and swung into the trees behind him rolling on the ground. He looked up at from where he was, meters away from where he was now.

Davis removed his hand to stare at Veemon, or what was veemon. Where veemon stood was a digimon that resembled a Magnamonwithout the amour. His tail was longer, touching the ground. His hands where on his hips showing five fingers, around his left bicep was three black collars, that was also seen on Flamedramon. He was taller then Davis but not giant, unknown to Davis a grey v with it's tops curving downward was on his chest.

Davis took a step forward "V-Veemon"

The digimon looked over his shoulder, showing red eyes and a v on his forehead, Davis took a step back from the serious expression on his face "X-Veemon" was all he said as he turned to face metal once again walking toward him.

"who are you" Metal replied standing up

X-Veemon continued walking not dropping his serious expression "True Champion form of veemon, X-Veemon" he placed his right hand on his left shoulder cracking his neck with his eyes close "should've left Davis alone"

"yeah right" Metal raised his right hand, as X-Veemon grabbed a tree off the floor, and shot it toward X-Veemon. X-Vmon throw the tree causing the missile to explode before it managed to get to close to him. He jumped toward Metal, Metal swiped at him. X-Vmon kicked his hand away before punching him with his other hand causing Metal to stumble to the side, X-Vmon got behind him grabbing his tail

"I'm gonna make sure this hurt" he dug his feet into the ground picking Metal up and commenced swinging him around though the trees before letting go causing him to fly over Davis off the cliff.

As soon as X-Vmon let him go he dashed after him Jumping off the ground over both Davis and Metal. Off the cliff and over the edge, X-Vmonstopped above Metal's head pulling his fist back and Yelling **V-STRIKE **hitting metal in the face, flipping Metal into the side of the cliff. X-Vmon landed on the ground with one fist on the ground squatting, his other hand on his side. Metal fall off the cliff stomach first landing on X-Vmon. At the last second X-Vmon twisted his upper body bring his fist off the ground, bringing up dust, aiming at Metal's stomach with a uppercut.

Nonetheless Metal still landed on X-Vmon, his body hitting the ground. Metal rolled over landing on his back on the ground, X-Vmon was still standing in his spot with his hand in the air, Metal seemed unable to move as he twitched with his eyes open.

X-Vmon put his hand down before walking over to Metal and grabbing his tail. While Metal was still out of it he swung him around before jumping in the air while still spinning him around. He let go of Metal sending him over the forest away from the cliff, causing X-Vmon to fly backward onto the cliff next to Davis.

A loud noise echoed through the forest, shaking the trees as X-Vmon looked behind him.

* * *

Chaos dodge the scythe once more, breathing heavy as Phantomon launched the ball toward him, Chaos twirled in the air dodging the ball. Phantomon spun the scythe, Chaos leaned back dodging the scythe, it came around again, chaos flipped back dodging once again, but while he was upside down Phantomon pulled the chain causing the ball to crash into him making him flipped back into the ground stomach first.

He got up as the ball rammed into his chest sending him into trees as he flew back, after a couple of seconds he stopped flying though trees and through the air before landing on the ground, rolling on his back.

As he laid there he heard a loud noise and the ground shake a little "what's up Chaos" Chaos looked up at X-Vmon and Davis

"who's the giant blue lizard" Chaos said as the ball wrap around his neck yanking him back.

Chaos struggled trying to pull the chain off, Phantomon slammed the chain in the ground before twirling it around and slamming him into a tree.

"X-Vmon help him" Davis shouted gaining the attention of Phantomon

"…I have to" Davis stared blankly at X-Vmon "fine"

Phantomon twirled his scythe, both X-Vmon and Davis ducked, Phantomon slammed it down aiming for X-Vmon, he jumped to the side dodging the scythe and running toward the ghost digimon while dodging more attacks with the scythe.

Phantomon grabbed the chain pulling Chaos and slamming him toward X-Vmon jumped out of the way but was slashed across the chest from the scythe. Phantomon twirled the scythe faster cutting X-Vmon more before wrapping it around his leg and slamming him behind him into the ground. Phantomon quickly unwrapped the chain before pulling it back throwing it directly at X-Vmon

Chaos jumped back causing the chain to stop short of hitting X-Vmon "stupid blue lizard can't even protect yourself"

Chaos got up running around Phantomonwrapping him up in his own chain before twisting in the air and releasing himself. "no more playing around" Chaos jumped in the air above phantomon, who had managed to grab his scythe while tied up and throw it directly above him at chaos.

Chaos moved to the side slightly dodging the scythe. Chaos spread his arms and claws out twisting his tail and slightly his arms before yelling out **BAD LUCK SPIN.**Chaos spun around causing wind to completely circle his body blocking him from view, the chain pulled into the wind wrapping around it as Chaos came crashing down into Phantomon.

The attack caused the sand to swirl around, trees becoming shards and the ball and scythe to twirl around madly into the clash. Suddenly the wind stopped and chaos stood in the middle of the chain, trees and other debris. Data slowly flew up into the air as the chain also started to turn into data.

Chaos raised his hand into the air absorbing some data before Davis tackled him, causing him to roll on the ground before stopping on his back. He looked up at Davis who was staring into the sky "what's your problem, why-"

"I can't let you absorb that data" Davis said calmly as X-Vmon walked to his side

"why not" Chaos struggled to get up before falling back down again "how could you show mercy when he was trying to kill you, granted he was trying to kill me until you interfered but still-"

"it doesn't matter, he deserves a second chance…he probably didn't have a choice to do what he wanted" Davis watched as the data flew into the air

"he wanted to kill me, and you, and what second chance" Chaos looked puzzled at Davis

"digimon are reborn if their data is left intact…right" Davis looked at Chaos

"…you can't be serious"

"huh that's what I was told"

"yeah and your right but…how could you not know" Chaos said looking off to the side

"know what" Davis said growing impatient

"that-"

"primary village was destroyed" Both X-Vmon and Davis turned around at the sudden interruption.

Davis stopped to stare at the intruder, his eyes wide with disbelief "Genni"

**That's the end of that chapter, next chapter Davis has a talk with Genni and learns more about the troubles of the digital world as well as some answers to his questions, if you want anything explained in the next chapter, then put them in the reviews and I'll answer them if it doesn't ruin the plot of the story. if you want to learn why or how Dee was made read PAINED MEMORIES...That's all, Reviews help me update faster R&R.**


	11. Destiny and Miracles, Two of a Kind

**BloxHam asked how X-Vmon head looks like, it resembles Flamedramon's, that's the best i can describe it he be explained more in this chapter. more insight of Tony and Dee is in this chapter. Tony is Taylor nickname, if i didn't tell you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...yeah, but i own Skull,Chaos, Dee and Tony so i win**

"Okay so tell me Dee is something wrong with the digital world" Tony asked peering into her cup

Dee ate her chocolate bar before replying "why are you concerned? It's not like you would be able to go their anyway"

"yeah…I know" Tony reached in her pocket puling out her D-3, staring at the screen "but why is my D-3 not working at all? Why did I get it if I can't help the digital world?"

"your asking questions I don't know" Dee turned around walking back to the room "but there is a reason you got one, probably to help the digital world…this time"

Tony sighed placing her D-3 on the table "I'll just wait till Davis gets back and take it from their" Tony drummed her fingers on the table, _if Davis does have a D-3 then I could use his help, if not then I'll have to find a way to make mine work_. she sighed and grabbed her D-3 before standing up and walking out of the kitchen

* * *

"Genni" Davis said nearly falling down from turning so fast

Genni walked toward them on his cane "hello Davis, I'm relived and saddened you're here"

"wait" everyone turned to face Chaosgatomon, who was still sitting on the ground "you're telling me that old man is the infamous Genni, who an entire fleet couldn't catch" Chaos fall back laughing before looking up at the night sky "Myotis you idiot" he mumbled so no one heard him

Davis looked as chaos laughing but quickly turned his attention to "Genni I've been looking for you…all day, what makes you come out now? What's going on? What do you mean Primary is destroyed?"

Genni chuckled "calm down Davis, calm down, we can't talk in the open like this, if some one was to walk pass and find me it'll cause an uproar and every digimon within miles would came and try to kill me" at that Genni turned around and started to walk away

"wait Genni but-" Davis stopped and looked back to see Chaosgatomon try to get up but fall back down, he briskly walked back to chaos and picked him up placing him under his arm.

"what the hell are you doing Dave, put me down" Chaos struggled, weakened from his fight

"your not strong enough to get up by yourself, chaos" Davis replied following Genni, who was smiling, X-Vmon was next to Davis.

Chaos gave up "still doesn't explain why your carrying me"

"well…I actually don't know…but…I don't know"

Chaos looked up at Davis, before his ears flopped down "…" he looked to the side away from Davis and mumbled to low for any one to hear "…Thank you"

"Genni, how did you manage to hide all this time" Davis questioned

"sorry Davis can't say" Genni stopped in front of a thick part of the forest

Davis started walking to the side "Guess we're going to have to go around"

"no, it's here"

"the forest to thick it'll be near impossible to get through…right"

"just follow me Davis" Genni said as he stepped in through a patch of bushes, Davis reluctantly followed carrying Chaos and followed by X-Vmon

* * *

"Dee why did you chose me" Tony asked as she sat down on the bed, interrupting Dee from her thoughts

"I didn't chose you, it was meant to be" Dee said looking at the roof

"Meant to be…you said something a few months ago about finally knowing my attribute, and you never told me" Tony looked at Dee

Dee looked over her shoulder at Tony "destiny you are the digi-destined of destiny"

"but I don't believe in destiny, so it has to be more then that"

Dee looked forward sighing "being destiny doesn't mean that you have a pre-determined destiny, it means that you directly affect destiny or already affected it or that something went wrong"

Tony fall back on her bed "so it means that I probably got my D-3 because something happened that wasn't suppose too, and I'm needed now"

"Yep…Destiny is the strongest thing next to Miracles"

"…hey what do you think Davis is, if he has one"

Dee just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"X" Davis said moving a branch out of the way

"that's my new name or something" X-Vmon replied

Davis stepped over a log "yes and why didn't you De-digivolve yet, do you still have enough power"

"actually, I don't feel weakened or like I'm losing power, I feel like I can stay in this from forever"

"…that'll be useful" Davis said as he stepped into a clearing.

The clearing was very spacious and surrounded by the thick forest, even the sky was mostly blocked from view yet moonlight still managed to light the view. Across from Davis was a cabin that was near the trees. A few meters away from Davis on the side was a small entrance which lead down a concealed path, which wouldn't be seen unless you looked for it.

"wow" Davis said eyeing the area

"thank you" Genni replied walking to the cabin

"so, old man, you found this place and hid out here" Chaos smirked

"actually no…I cut down the trees around here and built this cabin from them and made a little path…I'll explain the path later"

"forget the path how did an old man do all that work" Chaos asked

Genni chuckled, opening the door to the cabin "please, come in"

Davis eyed the area one more time before taking Genni's offer.

Davis walked into the cabin, and immediately noticed the simplicity of the cabin. The first room was a spacious living room with nothing in it but a cloth on the floor with a teapot in the middle with some cups next to it, and a hallway which obvious led to the bedrooms. The kitchen was off to the side, or what was suppose to be a kitchen. The cabin, despite it's bored look, looked very relaxing and comforting.

"so…this is were you've been living" Davis said saddened by the way Genni had been living

"don't worry, I get plenty of food from the trees outside, and I have a comfortable bed" Genni said walking in the living room and sitting down on the floor, with his legs folded.

"how do you get a bed but not a couch" Chaos asked as Davis placed him on the floor

"hard to explain" Genni replied pouring some tea

Chaos looked bored "I bet" as Davis walked to Genni and sit across from him on the other side of the cloth

Genni handed Davis a cup of tea "you can ask me some questions now"

Davis rubbed his head in thought as X-Vmon sat next to him also crossing his legs but grabbing his own cup of tea "well…I never actually thought about it, you know…what I'll actually ask you when I found you"

"really" Genni took a sip of his tea with X-Vmon

"yeah…just general questions" Davis said greedily drinking his tea

"then start from there" he looked to the side, Chaos was sitting down looking at the window in deep thought "Chaos, do you want some tea"

Chaos looked over his shoulder to see all three of them sitting down drinking tea, except

Davis who was pouring him and X-Vmon some more tea "you're all weird"

"how so" Genni said not taking his eyes off Chaos but still sipping his tea

"well" Chaos turned around "first you invite me here, when you know I work for one of the Crystal master's, second Davis and Lizard just came from a death match and your all sitting down drinking tea"

"hmmm…I see your point" Genni held out his cup, Davis nodded his head and poured Genni another cup

Chaos walked across the room and started looking around as Genni started speaking again "I didn't know you work for one of the crystal master's, and since you do why didn't you immediately attack me? Why were you being attacked by another digimon? And why don't you want any tea?"

Chaos looked at Genni "correction I worked for the dark master's, I just disbanded that's why I was being attacked, and even then I wouldn't have killed you unless I was with someone, which is most of the time" he turned to look around again "and you didn't say why you was drinking tea"

Genni placed his cup down "your right we should get to those questions I know you have, Davis"

Davis looked up from his Tea-cup "hmmm…what's up with X-Vmon, is this some new form"

"no it's his true form"

"…what?"

Genni took another sip of his tea "Veemon is a rare form of digimon, he has the most forms of any digimon" he poured him some more tea "one for every digi-egg, which there are more then you think, and one for some attribute's"

"some…attribute's"

"yes, so far he has a form for courage, Exveemon, when you got in trouble, one for friendship, which I can't tell you about and his regular form, which you just experienced because you was in trouble and he had his Digicore…you do have you're digicore" he eyed X-Vmon who nodded his head

"so he has only one form for each attribute"

"no, you've just seen only one"

"what about Magnamon, flamedramon and the others"

"you won't be needing those anymore, besides you don't even have your D-terminal anyway, yes I can tell"

Davis looked away "then what's up with the name, it sounds just like Exveemon"

"his true form is made from his other forms" Genni said putting his cup down and turning to X-Vmon

Davis quickly turned to Genni "what?"

Genni raised his cane "that thing around his arm is from Flamdramon, his body is that of Magnamon, and his head looks distinctly like Flamedramon also"

Davis also looked at X-Vmon "what does that mean"

"well" Genni lowered his cane "since he has the body of Magnamon he has his strength plus more because his heavy armor is gone however, due to his loss of armor he has lost the ability to fly, his defense is incredibly weakened and he lost his explosive moves"

"what about the flamedramon parts"

"he has the temper of Flamdramon, and more so his personality" Genni spoke as he took a sip of his tea

Davis stopped looking at X-Vmon, and looked down in thought with his hands crossed "…okay I get the…most of that…" he looked at Genni "now what's happening in the digital world or to the digital world"

Genni took a moment to think "since the last time you've been here some digimon has decided to overtake the digital world, and from what I know they've succeeded but has been looking for people that can bring hope back to the digital world and destroy that threat, wonderfully I am that hope sadly I am the last one"

"wait wait. Hold up. How could they over take the digital world and destroy all hope In two years? Where was the others? How could they destroy all hope but you? Wh-"

Genni raised his hand "slow down Davis one question at a time" he put his hand down "now as for how could they find everyone else but me?, all I can say is luck"

"extreme luck, for all three of you" Chaos spoke up

"what do you mean Chaos" Davis asked

He faced Davis "the only reason your even alive is because where you are, including why Genni is still alive"

"why"

"Myotismon is stupid"

X-Vmon spit out his tea and Davis just stared at Chaos scared "w-what"

"Myotismon is stupid"

"he's alive"

"yeah…didn't I tell you that"

"no! no you didn't"

"well I'm telling you now"

"Chaos" everyone turned to Genni "can you explain more clearly"

Chaos looked confused for a second, before replying "Myotismon is alive now named ViperMyotismon, and he's part of the Crystal Masters, those who took over the digital world" he stopped for a second "since there is more then one master, the digital world was split up between those who wanted it, the part your in belongs to Myotismon, who I was put under"

"how has that allowed us to live" Genni questioned

"Myotis…his…motives are different then the rest"

"how so"

"he doesn't wish to rule over the digital world as much as the others…he wants to kill some child of light and…her digimon"

"Kari and Gatomon" Davis said

"…yeah…because of that he hasn't really been paying attention to his sector, so both Azulongmon and Genni has been able to live for this long, plus you, he was also the last one to get his gate closed after all this time, which allowed you to come here" Chaos sighed "he's so unobservant, lazy and overconfident he won't do anything until he has to, with the gate closed he can't go get that girl and her digimon cause it'll allow them a way into the digital world"

"so they don't want both worlds anymore right"

"they want the realms" this time everyone turned to Genni "…what…realms" Davis asked

"first they plan on taking over all of the digital worlds, then go after the human world one at a time"

"worlds?"

"yes, there is more then one world" Genni calmly stated

"…wow…never would have guess that, but how can they reach these other worlds and what about this other Digi realms, I'm confused"

"okay listen closely" everyone leaned in, including Chaos "the digital world is also splits into different realms, or dimensions, in each realm digimon exist that might not exist in the others, in the human realms people exist that don't exist in the other"

"but how do they plan on getting to those human and digital worlds"

"by going to the digital realm connected to that world, then they can affect that world"

"but don't those other digital realms have digi-destined"

"yes, each with a different type of D-3 and ways of defending the digital world, for instance in one world we have documented your adventures in this world to better help those in that realm"

"…sooo…I'm famous in another realm…?"

"yes"

With a smug look on his face "I probably got a bunch of fan girls fanning over my posters. Praising my good looks and all…yep"

"problem is it didn't turn out they way we published it"

"huh"

"you see, Your not in your realm"

"…huh"

Genni rubbed his nose in thought "okay listen" Chaos had long ago stop paying attention and was looking at the roof "we've numbered the realms, 1-5, of those that we've reached" Genni held up four fingers "there is suppose to be four realms, realm one started with Tai and the others, you was part of that realm which ended it's deed of protecting the digital world when you defeated Myotismon" he lowered two fingers "there wasn't a realm two, but something happened so that you didn't have the happy ending of-" he lowered another finger "-realm one, thus causing this realm where the dark masters exist-" he raised one more finger "realm two…got that"

"…realm one was changed causing the birth of realm two"

"correct"

"but how did they manage to split one realm into two"

"Parallelmon and some other threats"

"…what?"

"you shouldn't know unless you need too"

"anyway this leads to, where was the others?…for this realm"

"the others hasn't been here for over a few years"

"impossible" Davis said seriously

"how so"

"I've haven't been in home in Japan like…two years I think, and when I was home we would go to the digital world all the time"

"the crystal masters created a time skip between real and digital world so they could have more time to take over" Chaos absent mindlessly stated, gaining everyone's attention

"…oh…I…guess that's answers all my questions for now…but wait" Davis looked at Genni "what about these crystal Digimon, what's that all about"

Genni shook his head "don't know, I've been hiding since then so I haven't really found out" Davis looked at Chaos "I don't really pay attention to those sorta things"

"…okay…I guess"

"what!" X-Vmon shouted making Davis jump "what about the primary village I heard you say it was gone what did that mean"

Davis and X-Vmon looked expectantly at Genni "that's what I was going to tell you about the path" Genni pointed in the direction of the path "primary village was destroyed and the Digicore which called all data toward for reformatting was corrupted so that no digimon could be reborn" he place his hand down "that path leads to the corrupted Digicore, it's guarded by a corrupted digimon" Davis stood up

"Where are you going" Genni asked as Davis walked toward the door

"I'm going to uncorrupt that Digicore" X-Vmon also stood

"you can't, the Digicore was moved to that spot and it's gigantic, a huge digimon would have to move it, and I'm pretty sure that digimon is protecting the Digicore you won't be able to stop it with only X-Vmon's power"

Davis placed his goggles on his head "Chaos you coming"

"…it'll kill the boredom" Chaos said getting up and walking to Davis side opposite of X-Vmon

"shouldn't you rest for the night" Genni said also standing

"nah, I'm not tired and" Davis stepped out of the door as Genni stood at the door "besides I can't have all that data floating around without anywhere to go"

"how do you plan to fix the Digicore"

Davis shrugged his shoulders "I figure it out when I get there" and started on the path as the sun started rising. As Genni watched he saw Davis Yawn and Chaos still looked bored as ever.

* * *

**Done...for now I might update within two days, if not sorry. i left some stuff out to keep a little Mystery involved. the next chapter will be an entire fight between three Digimon as Davis thinks of a way to fix the Digicore while staying alive to live till tomorrow. Review before you leave, it'll help. oh and another person will be joining Rika to this...place...R&R.**


	12. Datacore

**Here's chapter 12, of New Miracles...and X-Vmon just has the head of Flamedramon, and the person joining Rika to 02 will be calumon and (I'm not saying for now) on with the Miracle.**

**Disclaimer: really, i don't own digimon, I do own SkullRenamon, Chaosgatomon, Dee(Girl Veemon) and Taylor(nicknamed Tony)**

Ken placed his head down on his arms, looking at the park scenery. Only him and Cody was here today, his girlfriend Yolei was at her mother's store helping, he was going there later. T.K and Kari was probably with Tai and the other's trying to fix the problem with the digital gate, it had been roughly two Days since they discovered the problem with the gate.

"Ken" Cody said bringing Ken out of his thoughts

Ken turned his head to Cody letting him continue "something's been bothering me for sometime"

"How can I help" Ken asked giving Cody his full attention

"you've been acting different lately…more…like Davis…"

"…that's a problem" Ken joked

"see what I mean" Cody said looking at Ken

Ken turned to look at some kids playing soccer in the distance "I guess I was hanging out with Davis a lot and it kinda rubbed off on me" he turned back to Cody just as a kid made a goal "it's kinda boring here without Davis, I'm just realizing this after all this time…you know"

Cody looked down thoughtfully "I never really hang out with Davis…I guess I never really got to know him like the others did"

"not really' Cody looked back at Ken who was watching the kids playing soccer again "I'm the only one who REALLY knows Davis besides Veemon, a lot of things I promised never to tell anyone" Ken said smirking

"Then do you know why Davis really left" Cody asked making Ken smile

"he didn't tell me, but Davis is like a brother to me I can read him easily, and I know he wouldn't want to tell anyone so I can't tell you"

"…that's good enough" Cody turned to look at the kids leaving the soccer game

"when Davis comes back you wanna hang out, with us sometime" Ken asked

"…sure"

* * *

"damn it" Davis said stopping abruptly, causing X-Vmon to turn to Davis grabbing Chaos tail to make him stop.

"what's wrong with you Davish, forgot something" X-Vmon asked while Chaos yawned

"I forgot to ask about this new D-3" Davis said pulling out his CD-3 "my CD-3"

"…CD-3" Chaos turned face him "what kinda name is that, it sucks, CD-3...what does that even stands for"

"Crystal D-3" Davis continued walking as Chaos laughed "why did you tag along, besides me asking you"

"don't think I'm some lost spirit that is trying to fix the wrongs he committed, the only reason I'm here is because Myotis would send his little slaves after me and hanging around you two would help me" Chaos started walking "so think of it as, you're two bodyguards for me, that I have to follow around"

"okay lost spirit, but how would they track you down" X-Vmon joked

Chaos ear twitched but he answered "just like I tracked you two"

"how?" X-Vmon asked getting interested

"Myotis tracked you by using your D-3" Both Davis and X-Vmon stopped, looking back at Chaos scared "But he won't be able to track you anymore so don't worry about Genni" Chaos smirked "maybe the CD-3 blocks the tracking" Chaos laughed making X-Vmon yawn

"you tired X" Davis said placing his CD-3 back into his pocket

"not digivolve tired, just…tired…tired"

"yep cause that totally made sense" Chaos yawned "why did you rush out anyway, Dave"

Davis shrugged his shoulders "hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time"

Chaos started walking upright "…well…with that mentality it'll keep things interesting"

"you didn't even come up with a plan to fight the digimon, did you" X-Vmon said

Davis shrugged "not really"

"even though Azulongmon said don't think about things, you shouldn't really take that to heart when you can think it through" X-Vmon said walking up to Davis side, while Chaos continued walking bored out of his mind

"I thought about it, but I don't really know about this digimon soooo…" Davis put his hands behind his head "anyway you and Chaos could fight the digimon while I find out away to solve this corrupted Digicore problem"

"…wow that must've been had to figure out, us fighting you thinking, Good job Dave"

"thank you I try my hardest, it isn't easy-"

"thinking that much, for you"

Davis ignored Chaos remake and stopped "I guess this is the spot…"

Both Chaos and X-Vmon looked around to see a clear area, surrounded by trees, by a cliff side with a water fall and a pond at the bottom that had steam coming from it like a hot spring.

"another stroke of genius from Dave, the chosen"

Davis walked ahead for awhile, looking around before turning around to face both X-Vmon and Chaos "do you two know how this massive Digicore looks like"

X-Vmon shrugged his shoulders but Chaos answered "I don't know, maybe like a massive Digicore" Chaos sat down "you should've asked Genni more questions about this problem before you ran off"

"I'll learn more if the problem was more difficult, beside Genni isn't always going to be there, so we'll have to fix our own problems, like for instance the mystery of the missing massive Digicore…thingy"

"who said I was going to be here forever" Chaos asked as he crooked head to the side

Davis was going to say something until both Chaos and X-Vmon looked up. Davis turned around and looked up to see two Red eyes that seemed to scream anger.

He slowly backed up as the digimon begin to form, until he was behind both X-Vmon and Chaos "go get him fighters"

The digimon was large, X-Vmon was the size of it's toe. It looked like the skeleton of a saber tooth tiger with horns and wings. The bones were a blue color, with black and white steams running over the places the bones didn't conceal in it's body, Data probably what kept it together.

"…see why you should ask questions" Chaos said

"nope" Davis spoke as the digimon attempted to stomp on the trio. Chaos jump to the left, while X-Vmon grabbed Davis and jumped to the right narrowly missing the attack and falling on the ground.

The digimon turned to Davis and X-Vmon, as X-Vmon got up Davis spoke "you saw that"

"saw what Davish"

"run around him to Chaos"

"WHAT?!" X-Vmon jumped out of the way, this time not falling down "ARE YOU CRAZY"

"stop shouting and trust me"

X-Vmon grumbled, but did it anyway as Davis tried to watch the waterfall behind the digimon. When the digimon tail flew through the waterfall once again Davis shouted "YEAH, I FOUND IT"

The digimon tried to stomp on them as X-Vmon dodge, when Chaos came to his side "the digimon name is SkullBarukimon, in case Dave didn't know"

"forget that, I found the Digicore" Davis exclaimed as X-Vmon jumped back from a stomp and then again into the forest. Once in the forest he ran around the digimon to get out of sight, followed closely by Chaos. While the digimon was looking for them on one side Davis and the others talked quietly.

"the Digicore, I found is behind that water fall" Davis pointed to the water fall "all I need to do is get up there, while you two detract him"

"it'll be pretty hard to detract something that big" X-Vmon said listening out for SkullBarukimon "I don't know if he has any attacks, like beams or something, I don't have any data on it"

"he's SKULLBARUKIMON, he has no attack except stomping on something, plus some fear eye thingy, but you got over being near a Crystal digimon so that shouldn't be a problem" Chaos said "but how are we going to delete his digimon"

"that's your problem" Davis said creeping away "I'll go find a way to get up to the Digicore the quickest, you detract him" Davis said disappearing into the forest

"don't worry we have an advantage" X-Vmon said leaping out of the forest, gaining SkullBarukimon attention who jumped in the air trying to stomp on them.

Both ran under him as Chaos asked "what advantage"

"he's slow cause he's huge and we're tiny, if we were big he'll be able to move faster, we just keep dodging"

"like roaches"

"yeah" they spilt up as SkullBarukimon tail came crashing down

* * *

Davis had stuck close to the waterfall and had began climbing the cliff side. "so far I've met two cliffs, fell off one and climbed it, now am climbing another, damn it" Davis stopped for a second to see how far he was from where he needed to be "I didn't really think this completely though again…eh whatever" Davis proceeded to climb again.

* * *

Chaos and X-Vmon was running toward each other then jumped in the air in front of SkullBarukimon, punching him in the eye.

SkullBarukimon jerked his head back letting out a mighty roar that shook the trees and nearly made Davis fall. SkullBarukimon raised himself on his two front legs coming down trying to stomp both opponents, Chaos jumped away into the forest while X-Vmon barely made it out if the way.

SkullBarukimon turned around slamming his tail down on X-Vmon who managed to roll out of the way, but was flung through the air from the force of the attack. SkullBarukimon caught sight of Davis on the side of the mountain and roared, this time causing a few rocks to fall of the cliff side barely missing Davis.

Davis looked backwards to see SkullBarukimon charging at him, Davis frantically climbed to get out of the way before he smashed into him.

Before SkullBarukimon smashed into the mountain, X-Vmon jumped on his head causing him to miss Davis legs, by a hair. S-Barukimon moved back jerking his head to fling X-Vmon off before throwing his head up making X-Vmon fly up in the air a land on the cliff side.

S-Barukimon ignored Davis and put his front legs on top of the cliff looking for X-Vmon.

X-Vmon grabbed a tree holding it with both hands firmly and rushed toward S-Barukimon, he swung the tree across his face. S-Barukimon grabbed it in his mouth and crushed the tree.

X-Vmon backed up with part of the tree still in his hands "wasn't expecting that"

Davis climbed sideways getting closer to the waterfall, S-Barukimon was right over him. Chaos jumped on the Cliffside next to him nearly making him fall again "hey Dave" and jumped off punching S-Baruki in the underbelly with all his might. It didn't really cause any Damage but it made S-Barukimon forget about X-Vmon and look down temporarily. Chaos had dashed off before he had a chance to see him, so S-Barukimon spotted Davis instead. Davis looked up at S-Barukimon as Chaos stopped on the ground behind him.

When X-Vmon saw S-Barukimon look down he throw the tree away and started running as fast as he could toward him. He smashed his full body into him causing his feet to slip off the cliff. S-Barukimon threw his head up flinging X-Vmon into the air and falling back down on the ground next to Chaos.

Chaos looked at him as he got up and ran toward S-Barukimon. X-Vmon grabbed S-Barukimon's tail bringing it under his legs causing him to fall down on his back, Chaos managed to move out of the way.

"X-Vmon" Davis yelled from near the waterfall

X-Vmon looked up behind him and shouted "what"

"how am I suppose to get to the Digicore, theirs no ledge by the waterfall to get closer to it"

"how am I suppose to know"

"you really should've thought this through" Chaos said coming to X-Vmon "Dog person there, should be able to bring it out since he moved it" referring to S-Barukimon

"how am I suppose to do that" Davis asked himself. Suddenly he got an idea and he looked at Chaos and X-Vmon once again, as S-Barukimon was getting up "Get him close the Waterfall" Davis then started climbing the cliff again.

X-Vmon was about to ask what when S-Barukimon tail knocked both him and Chaos away as S-Barukimon finally got up. X-Vmon landed near the pond his head nearly going in, as Chaos slammed into a tree, then falling to the ground.

X-Vmon shook his head and quickly turned around on his back as S-Barukimon stomped on him, X-Vmon could feel the steam from the pond near his head.

X-Vmon was on his back with his elbows on the ground holding up S-Barukimon foot, also using his legs to hold it back, nonetheless he could still feel his strength fading. His arms started shaking immensely under the pressure, as his body was being pressed into the ground. He grunted as S-Barukimon started applying more pressure.

Chaos ignored the struggle going on and jumped on top of the cliff letting his tail hang off the side. Davis looked up and grabbed it while Chaos hoisted him up onto the cliff.

Davis got on the cliff breathing heavy "tired already Dave"

Davis ignored him "we're not going to beat this guy easily are we"

"anybody, can beat anybody" Chaos replied looking at Davis

"huh" Davis said finally gaining his breath back and standing up

"a Rookie could beat a Mega if uhmm…yeah"

"What?"

Chaos walked to the edge of the cliff "what I'm saying is, we need to find or expose his Digicore and destroy it" he faced Davis "most Rookies are strong enough to delete a Digicore since no matter how strong a digimon is, his Digicore we'll always be weak"

"alright, you do that, I'll find away to get to the Digicore"

"just wait here" at saying that Chaos jumped off the cliff.

X-Vmon was still struggling when he thought up a plan. Using all his strength and power he moved S-Barukimon foot ahead, causing his leg to go into the pond. S-Barukimon fall down with his head slamming into the waterfall. He struggled to get up as his head kept slamming into the waterfall.

X-Vmon got up walking away from the struggling digimon and fell to the floor almost de-digivolving. Chaos landed next to him.

"hey" Chaos said poking him "hey, lizard, we're about to win" he pointed in the direction of S-Barukimon

X-Vmon struggled to look in that direction, eventually he managed to sit up as Chaos put his hand down and look at S-Barukimon.

S-Barukimon right front foot was stuck in the pond, causing him to lean against the cliff as the waterfall cascaded on his head. He was struggling to get his foot out, when suddenly he let out a roar, once again shaking the trees.

But this time, the roar wasn't filled with anger it was filled with pain and it continued as he struggled. Eventually the waterfall started splitting, as a black Giant Digicore came through the waterfall, stopping halfway, the waterfall going over the solid Black Digicore. The Digicore came against S-Barukimon head, deleting whatever it touched.

S-Barukimon started moving his wing against the cliff bringing him upright off the cliff and out the pond. As he stood there Data was slowly deleting from the gaping hole in his head, widening after every second.

"see, all we have to do is go inside his body and delete his Digicore, no Problem, right" Chaos said smirking

"great" X-Vmon rubbed his head "I suppose I have to take care of him while you handle his Digicore"

"yeah, but don't worry it'll take a few seconds, just don't die" Chaos pointed toward S-Brakemen "besides he's mad at you" and started jumping onto the cliff

S-Barukimon was glaring at X-Vmon violently, and wasted no time to immediately attack him, instead of trying to stomp on him he tried to grab him in his mouth.

X-Vmon dived under him, and started running. Chaos landed on S-Barukimon's back and started traveling toward his head as S-Barukimon chased X-Vmon, trying to stomp, grab or bite him. Chaos climbed into the hole in his head unnoticed by S-Barukimon.

* * *

Inside S-Barukimon was unlike any other digimon. The Data was black and swirling around like angry ghost. The Data seemed old, and incomplete, like it wasn't combined with the real thing.

Chaos slowly started walking around, looking for any speck of a Digicore. Eventually he stopped and braced himself. He jumped forward spinning, then six more of him appeared out of thin air all slamming into the inner walls of S-Barukimon. They continued sweeping out for the Digicore, crashing into everything, and each other.

* * *

Davis walked toward the edge of the cliff, peering down over the edge at the Black Digicore. His CD-3 started sparkling but Davis ignored the pain, he was seemingly trapped by the sight of the Digicore.

He could feel the Darkness from the Digicore, it felt like the first time he saw Chaosgatomon, but this time he wasn't scared. The Digicore had a killing intent, but there was something else beneath that which Davis couldn't grasp. He stepped closer to the edge putting his goggles over his eyes and grabbing his CD-3 from his waist, and jumped off the cliff into the Digicore.

Instead of pain he felt like he was falling into Murky water, instinctively he held his breath. He floated, in what he figured to be the middle of the Digicore, unmoving and unhearing. He started breathing and looking around, as the Data of Various Digimon started Forming.

As Davis floated there looking around he started to hear the digimon crying out. He felt all their misery, fears, and sadness, he could not couldn't find any love or happiness and he could tell that the digimon had lost Hope years ago. Suddenly pain shot through Davis, engulfing his whole body as his CD-3 sparked.

He let out a yell of agony, which went unheard by anyone including Davis himself, he could feel his body start to give out, and his eyes start to close. The lightning shot throughout the entire Digicore calming the voices as Davis started sinking lower out of the Core.

* * *

X-Vmon jumped in the air only to be hit higher into the air by S-Barukimon. Fracture codes started surrounding his body, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was lightning surrounding the Digicore.

Nonetheless S-Barukimon rushed toward X-Vmon still in mid-air, to finish him off when his body stopped in mid-flight and Chaos burst through his chest spinning wildly before slamming into the cliff, nearly falling unconscious.

S-Barukimon Data was quickly deleting as he let out one last yell, growing in intensity as more of his Data deleted. His eyes grew black, before the rest of his data finally deleted.

As X-Vmon was de-digivolving in mid-air, and Chaos slammed into the cliff, Davis fall out of the Digicore quickly falling unconscious, but before he could close his eyes he fall into the pond, instantly bringing him up. He quickly swam to the top before drowning.

He reached the edge dragging himself out of the water and falling down on his chest breathing heavy as a splash was heard behind him. He instantly sat up looking behind him to see Chaos climbing out of the pond. He fall back down on his back looking at the sky to see Demiveemon falling fast toward the ground. He got up ignoring the tiredness telling him to lay back down, and dived for Demiveemon, catching him at the last second.

He pulled him to his chest and turned back over on his back. Before he lost conscious he looked at Chaos one last time, to see him unconscious as well, wet, and his ears falling over the side of his head, Davis sighed out of relief and looked back at the sky, Falling unconscious as he heard a something rumbling in the bushes.

* * *

**eh...I could have done a better fight scene but I haded to use SkullBarukimon Next Chapter Davis renames his CD-3 and also renames new primary village. they also continue their journey of helping the digital world after Davis learns something new.**


	13. Past and Future

**here's the next chapter of the New Miracles...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon, except Chaosgatomon, Skullrenamon, Dee and Taylor A.K.A Tony**

_A lone digimon sat on the edge of the back porch of a nice wooden house, staring off into the beautiful lake and surrounding scenery. The lake was sparkling as the sun reflected on the clear blue water._

_Trees surrounded the lake as Butterflies flew over the lush grass, and bright green tree's. The entire area was calm and quiet, except for the happy chirping of the birds._

_The digimon rocked his legs back and forth. He resembled a small black kitten. It had the small ears of a gatomon, which were pointing up, it paws was that of a gatomon without gloves, his nails was rested against the wood calmly._

_It's small tail drummed playfully against the wood. The digimon lacked whiskers and had dark green eyes. Around his neck was some kind of dark gold collar with writing on it, which resembled the black collar around his front leg._

_The kitten digimon open his mouth, his tongue playing with his overgrown right fang._

_"still messing with that tooth, I see" the kitten looked back over his shoulder, still playing with his tooth, to see a Jijimon standing at the back door._

_He momentarily stopped playing with his tooth "yeah, only cause it hurts" beginning to play with his tooth again_

_"it's always going to hurt" Jijimon said sitting next to the digimon_

_He stopped messing with his tooth to look at Jijimon curiously "why, did I do something wrong?" he thought for a moment "again…"_

_"nope" Jijimon sighed "life's just…like that"_

_"cruel and unusual?" The kitten started playing with his tooth again_

_Jijimon looked over at the kitten digimon play with his tooth "Salomon" instantly gaining the digimon attention, even though he kept playing with his tooth "never, forget who you really are, don't lose your light"_

_"but I'm a copy"_

_"and that's where your light comes from" Salomon stopped playing with his tooth long enough to stare at the old Digimon for a few seconds "you're weird" he replied going back to playing with his tooth_

_"okay, okay out with ya" a Babamon said coming out of the house, playfully sweeping Jijimon with her broom "Dinner's ready so hurry up"_

_Without a word Jijimon got up and went back into the house, as Babamon stood there looking at Salomon, sadly. She turned to go back into the house when Salomon stopped her "hey, Ba"_

_She didn't turn around but she replied "yes, dear"_

_"do you think I'll ever be strong like my copy…"_

_"of course you will Dear" she started to walking in the house when Salomon stopped her at the door_

_"…Thank you, mom" he mumbled, finally ending with playing with his tooth_

_Without a word, Babamon walked into the house. Salomon started rocking his legs as he hummed contently._

* * *

_Davis adjusted his goggles atop his head, even though he was at the beach that wasn't the reason he was wearing goggles and because he wasn't going in the water he wasn't adjusting them for that reason._

_He always adjusted his goggles when he was preparing for something, nowadays, this time he was gearing up to ask Kari to go with him to get some ice cream. It wasn't that big a deal, but with Davis Kari was near impossible to get to alone._

_Most of the time she was with T.K, and wouldn't leave his side, and vice versa, unless someone asked to speak alone with either of them. Which was something Yolei might do, Davis just wanted to spend some time alone with her and not give the wrong impression, and not make her uncomfortable._

_Sometimes he wondered where they friendship went to, the one before T.K came._

_Davis begin his trek across the warm beach sand to Kari, and obviously T.K. God! Kari looked good in a swimsuit God! T.K still had that hat. He walked up behind them, unbeknown to Kari and T.K._

_Davis took a breath to mentally run though the scenario that was bound to happen and how it was going to end, which he didn't like, but there's a reason he's the Digi-destined of courage._

_"hey Kari" Davis took a glance at T.K before Kari turned around, to see if he would listen in on the conversation…nope, too happy sitting under his umbrella._

_Kari turned around "Yeah, Davis"_

_Looking into Kari eyes, he forgot what he was prepared to say "uhmm…" rubbing the back of his to try and remember "oh uhmm, you wanna come with me to get some ice cream"_

_Davis confidence swelled but quickly deflated when Kari looked down in thought_

_"…Sure" Davis smiled triumphantly "T.K you want some Ice cream, Too" Yep…just like he thought_

_T.K looked back "yeah, sure" he stood up grabbing Kari hand "strawberry" he pulled her hand "come on Kari, wanna swim"_

_Both ran off to the water as Kari said a quick goodbye. Davis Sighed, everything went just like he thought it would._

_He put his hands in his pockets, wondering why someone would put pockets on swim trunks, before turning his attention back to T.K and Kari running into the water._

_They'll forget about the Ice cream, so there was no reason to go get some, plus the entire reason of getting ice cream in the first place was swimming._

_Davis didn't feel hungry for ice cream anyway._

_He brought his attention back to Kari and T.K as some girls giggled, probably about him staring at Kari,…whatever. He closed his eyes sighing as T.K splashed Kari…_

* * *

Davis opened his eyes quickly, barely registering he was staring at millions of tiny stars in the night sky.

He groaned and sat up rubbing his head, as what transpired before he fall asleep fall back into place. _so all that was a dream, no…a flashback, funny how I remembered that all of a sudden_. He chuckled as he looked at Demiveemon sleeping in his lap.

He rubbed his head as he looked up for Chaos, who was also sleep, by the pond side with his tail submerged in the water. Davis sighed, leaning back onto his arms, his eyes resting upon the bright white Digicore.

Before when he looked at it he felt nothing but now…as he gazed upon the white Digicore, he felt…peaceful, relaxed…content.

He trailed the waterfall down into the pond with his eyes, his eyes rested upon an egg as it bobbed up and down in the blue pond. He stood up feeling some pain on his waist, but ignored it and grabbed Demiveemon pulling him to his chest. He walked to the lake side bending over and reaching out as far as he could barely tapping the egg, making it float further away.

He placed Demiveemon on his head, feeling him snuggle into his hair. He stepped cautiously into the pond forgetting how deep it was, yet surprisingly he touched the bottom.

Slowly making his way into the water he noticed that the steam from earlier before was gone and replaced with the sparkling droplets from the splashing of the waterfall falling into the pond.

The pond was waist deep and a little hot, similar to an hot spring. Being in the water he felt rejuvenated, the pain in his waist dying away. He reached out and grabbed the egg tenderly with both hands, scared he might break it.

Davis made his way back to the pond side, placing the egg down. Before he could look away the egg glowed a intense white. Davis shielded his eyes from the intensity of the light, however looking back down he saw the egg was replaced by a basket with a bed and white fluff ball. The fluff ball had pinkish dog ears that fall to his sides, and a little pinkish round tail.

It blinked at him with little black eyes, then started humming happily, Davis couldn't help but smile.

"Paomon"

Davis looked up in surprised as Starmon look at him, he muttered a huh, as starmon pointed at Paomon "that's a Paomon, baby level digimon of anubismon, the overseer of the Digicore or Data core" he put his hand down "apparently he was deleted by someone" Davis looked behind Starmon and noticed 20 or 30 digimon attending to the Digi-eggs scattered about.

"why didn't anyone wake me?" Davis asked, looking back to starmon.

"we tried" Starmon shrugged "but every time we got close you or your friends, your D-3 would start making static keeping us at bay"

Davis dug his hand in the water grabbing his CD-3, pulling it out to look at a now white screen with a red dot in the center "it's not a D-3" Davis put it back on his waist

"oh, what is it?" Starmon asked clearly interested

Davis thought about Chaos comment, and the two missing pieces "D-5" Davis returned to looking around at the various digimon.

"…D-5?"

"yeah" Davis stopped to stare at an out of place digimon "I found two new features" the out of place digimon was a Yokomon, which seemed to be alone and apparently Davis had been staring for some time, because Starmen spoke up "that's Yokomon, her village is declining so she traveled with us refugees" he held out his hand to help Davis out of the pond.

Davis grabbed his hand and climbed out of the pond, making sure Demiveemon didn't fall "what do you mean declining"

"most of the villages in the digital world have died out, those that are still around are quickly declining like Yokomon's village, yet thankfully you revived one…Primary village"

Davis looked around once again "so what now"

"…what do you mean"

"Primary village is restored but-" Davis looked at the happily humming Paomon "-this really isn't a place to be raising baby digimon and I don't think I could just sit here knowing village's like Yokomon's are dying out, so I'll feel bad if I help"

Starmon nodded in understanding "let us worry about rebuilding the village, we have enough digimon to help, you have a job to do"

Davis squatted to pick up Paomon basket "now I feel bad about just leaving"

"you did enough already" Taking Paomon basket from Davis "when the Digicore was corrupted it also infected the pond, causing it to hurt digimon not strong enough to fight it's influence, however when you restored the Digicore the water in the pond became pure, it now slowly heal digimon" Starmon looked down at the Paomon in his hands "a second before you woke, Paomon fall out of the Digicore, because of the water he hatched from his egg fast"

He looked up at Davis "Paomon evolves into the digimon who helps stabilize the digital world and Digicore, Anubismon, and thanks to you he is revived, You've surely done enough here"

"…alright, I'll go help the rest of the digital world" Davis put his hand on Starmon's shoulder "I'm putting you in charge, got it Star…mon"

"you sure change moods quick"

Davis looked to his side to see Chaosgatomon slowly getting up "Chaos you alright to follow"

Chaos growled "why do you think I'll willingly follow you"

Suddenly sparks started flying from both Davis D-5 and Chaos left hand, making Starmon and Davis jump, this time there was no pain from Davis D-5.

Chaos studied his hand before taking off his glove, letting a small Device fall out, before it could touch his hand it stopped in mid-air floating above his hand. Purple and black lightning shot out from the D-5 connecting to the small device, pulling it toward it.

Fracture codes surrounded both devices in a red ball connecting into one. When the ball disappeared a new looking D-5 was in it's place. This D-5 resembled a bigger version of Davis original D-3 with a darker shade of blue. On the screen was the symbol of Miracles in Gold on a white screen. Davis grabbed his D-5 squeezing it by instinct.

Suddenly The D-5 flipped open sideways, making Davis jump again, leaving only the grips and buttons and uncovering a second screen. This screen was also white but showed the symbol of courage in red. On the back of the flip up was another screen that showed the exact same thing on the front.

They stood in silence, Chaos still hadn't got off the ground, as Davis stared at his D-5 pressing various buttons.

Chaos looked down at his glove in shock, before looking at Davis roughly at the same time Chaosgatomon spelled out across the second screen of the D-5 in Red glowing Digicode.

"…what was that Black little Device?" Davis asked looking at Chaos

Chaos looked at the ground in thought "…I think…that was for you"

Before Davis replied Starmon spoke up "in honor I think you should name the village"

Davis walked over and picked up Chaos holding him like Kari would Gatomon, Chaos was less then uncomfortable being held like that but was to weak to walk on his on so he had no choice.

"Secondary Village"

"…"

"cause it's-"

"I know, just wasn't expecting it"

"okay fine how about Secondary Village, Village of Return"

"a little better"

"it's cheesy how bout something else or keeping the same name" Chaos said looking up at Davis

Davis turned to Starmon ignoring Chaos "thank you for your help"

"I didn't do anything"

"you helped me out a lot, thank you" Davis bowed, not enough for Demiveemon to fall but enough

"then" Starmon bowed "Your welcome"

Davis stood up straight smiling, and started to turn when Starmon stopped him "where are the other digi-destined, if you don't mind me asking"

Davis stopped in mid-turn and looked back at Starmon "…their not here…for now" Starmon nodded as Davis walked off.

Davis was walking to a path different from the path of Genni, he didn't actually know where he was going but that was the only other way besides the to Genni.

Davis noticed the lack of response from the other digimon, although he wasn't being vain he needed to know why they weren't paying more attention to him, it was as though he wasn't even there.

"Chaos…?"

Although Davis didn't say anything Chaos noticed by the look on his face and his looking around the question unvoiced "they've been hoping for a savior or hope for years, those digimon that died years ago, their siblings, family and friends are all being brought back after years of hope, even though they are grateful they feel that there is something they must do to help the Digital World"

"you speak as though you been through experience" when Chaos didn't reply, Davis asked timidly "Chaos…have you?"

"I've been entitled to follow as a request from my parents"

"where are your parents?"

"they were killed a long time ago, in front of me" Davis involuntary stopped for a second but continued walking until Chaos said "by Myotismon"

* * *

Skullrenamon walked calmly though the dead forest, ignoring the Bakemon fleeing and the damp fog lining the forest floor.

He stepped out of the forest to come to a giant Black Castle. stopping for a second as the Bakemon gather behind him in the forest, led by a heroic Karatenmon. Only their eyes was visible though the blackness of the eternal night and cover of the trees, but Skullrenamon noticed him before he noticed the huge Black castle in the distance.

Karatenmon was one of the few digimon left apposing the Crystal Masters, the effort of the digimon didn't bring enough hope to the others to start a rebellion but nonetheless Skullrenamon respected him for his efforts, even though it was pretty dumb to attack in front of Venom Myotismon Castle.

As Karatenmon and his band of followers got ready to strike Skullrenamon turned half-way around and moved his hand in the air as though erasing the scene.

Red and Black Crystal shards shoot forth spreading out hitting every thing in it's way and exploding on impact causing dirt and smoke to kick up into the air, clouding the area.

The dust cleared, the attack had completely obliterated the digimon and a big chunk of the forest.

Skullrenamon watched as data flew up into the air, possibly of Karatenmon. He would have absorbed the data but Karatenmon was a honorable digimon and fought for the Digital world, Skullrenamon only absorbed the data of those evil digimon and he couldn't care less if anyone found out, so doing it in front of VenomMyotismon castle had no problem with him.

He turned and continued walking toward the castle entrance, not showing any emotion.

* * *

**I think this has been the shortest chapter to date, and I don't plan on making another one this short. on another note i don't know I'll update again seeing as school started, and i got some very demanding classes...i'll update soon though. next Chapter we'll get an insight into Chaosgatomon's past and way he came to Davis so fast and way he worked for VenomMyotismon. Review**


	14. Why I'm alone

**here's the next chapter...and what I'm about to sa-write is going to dissapoint some of you but I've decided that the others won't be showing up for a long time. when they do it'll be about them for sometime...but that won't be until a long time...i'll see if I could speed things along.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own digimon, except ah you should know by now.**

"_listen closely Babamon and Jijimon, cause I'm not going to repeat myself" VenomMyotismon said glaring at the two digimon as he sat on his throne "you should be honored you got the chance to serve for me, no doubt it'll increase the length of your lives as long as I'm pleased with your work"_

_VenomMyotismon grabbed an egg off to his side. The egg was black with a ring around it, that emitted the aura of a Dark Crystal. The symbols on the ring glowed a weird green._

"_I want you to take care of this egg" he tossed the egg over to them._

_Jijimon, surprised by the sudden act, dropped his stick and fumbled to catch the egg "what for?" Babamon bravely asked_

_VenomMyotismon sneered, he obviously wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. This was one of ShadowPuppetmon's test on how a Crystal digimon would be born and affected by his environment. That Puppet had hundreds of tests happening at once to create the best Crystal digimon._

_They had ready taken care of one of the sovereigns so they had free reign over this quadrant, that added with the fact they had just permanently blocked out the Digi-destined, take over of the digital world was secured and the egg was the byproduct of the expelling of that child of light and her digimon._

"_you are to take care of the egg and the digimon that hatches from it until it digivolves into a champion then bring him back to me, until then" he lean closer to the two digimon "that digimon life is more important the your dreams and hopes"_

_He leaned back into his throne. He didn't want to give out unneeded information. "leave" and both digimon scrambled out of the throne room._

_Outside the two digimon took their time inspecting the egg until Jijimon started snickering._

"_what are you snickering at you old fool" Babamon questioned him as she hit him aside the head with her broom_

_Jijimon looked at Babamon with hope in his eyes "this egg…it's the hopes and dreams for the entire digital world_

"Myotismon killed them?"

"yeah…mostly" Chaos said curling up

Davis throw a few twigs into the fire. Because Chaos couldn't really travel on his own and Demiveemon was still sleep, Davis had decided to rest for the night. Plus he needed to really think about his situation more.

"but their digimon, their data will reform…right?"

Chaos sighed, he hated explaining things but he didn't want to give the expression it saddened him by avoiding it "Their Data isn't free so to say, they can't reform" he didn't say it'll be long explanation

"what happened to the data?" Davis asked looking into the fire

"I don't want to talk about it" that was one thing he didn't want to remember

* * *

"_huh" a black Nyaromon with green strips looked around. He was sitting on the table of what looked to be a dirty, mostly wooden, kitchen._

_He looked up to hear the two digimon in front of him talk, which was apparently about him since they kept looking in his direction. He didn't know what was going on, he just hatched a few seconds ago and digivolved just as quick surprising even himself._

"_this doesn't look like a digimon I know of" Babamon said facing Jijimon "it resembles a Nyaromon but…"_

"_I know" Jijimon sat watching the Black Nyaromon watch him "what should we name it"_

"_BlackNyaromon…"_

_Jijimon turned to Babamon "too plain" and Nyaromon nodded in approval, which Babamon or Jijimon didn't see_

"_oh I got it, how about…Nyaramon" Jijimon said proudly_

"_alright…but isn't it a little girly" Babamon said "for a boy"_

"_what…it's a girl…" Jijimon turned to Nyaramon "right…" he reach out his hand to pick up the Baby digimon._

_Nyaramon panicked, he didn't like this Jijimon for assuming him a girl and for trying to check. He drew in a deep breath and yelled "NO" while bouncing. Both Jijimon and Babamon jumped in surprised._

"what's your earliest memory?"

"what's with all the questions?" Chaosgatomon opened one eye

"why are you avoiding them?" Davis shot back throwing more twigs onto the fire

Chaos sighed "I don't remember"

* * *

_Nyaramon felt like crying. During a week of no digivolving he learned he could only say a syllable at a time, no matter what it was. It was basically no problem, he could say food so he didn't go hungry._

_He could say Ji or Ba so he could call them without difficulty, no real problem. But this was one thing he couldn't say that he really needed. He could say up or shut but not both._

_Ba and Ji was yelling again, and the only thing he could do was just wince at the loud noise and watch them yell about nothing in particular. They might be just doing it just for fun…no the world didn't love him that much…they probably did it just to annoy him._

_Nyaramon sighed as Babamon hit Jijimon aside his head, why wouldn't they just shut up._

"did you have something you hate about your childhood"

"really, why all the questions?" Chaos curled up some more

"just trying to get to know you better" Davis threw some more twigs into the fire

"I don't remember some of my childhood, mostly"

"ever felt the world was against you…of what you do remember" Davis asked

"…nope"

_Nyaramon, actually Salomon felt like the world was against him. But how could that be he never actually knew the world or meet it. His life was confined to this forest, yes he could've ran away from home and out the forest, but that would take a long time and energy, energy he was too lazy to use._

_As a baby or in-training he had a girl name, it sounded like a girl name to him at least. He also couldn't speak more then one syllable, so talking was almost out of the question, plus it took him weeks to digivolve._

_And when he digivolved, he only said one word for hours 'shut up'…well…he more like shouted it. The moment he digivolved he looked at his hands smiled and shouted happily, 'I can digivolve'. that's when he realized he could talk._

_He probably should've relished that, and maybe brag about finally talking, instead he looked at his parents and shouted loudly while he jumped around "shut up" and didn't stop._

_Life was great those first few hours, running away from his parents and talking fully…then he noticed the…abnormalities. Well he only noticed the ones that concerned him, his parents pointed out a different one._

_First he noticed, as he was running from his parents, how he couldn't run. No, he could run but not like he would like._

_He could stand on his two feet easily, and he could pretty much do almost anything on his two feet be it jumping onto the table, hopping across the stove and even kicking things around. Only problem was whenever he started running he'll fall flat on his face. His parents thought he was clumsy, he thought the world was after him._

_The only way he could run was on all fours. Wasn't a problem to him, he got use to it fast and easily enough. No problem there. The real problem was his tooth. Yes his little fang, that little fang that he couldn't hide._

_He didn't even notice it until it started hurting and yet he still couldn't do anything about it._

_He'll probed it with his tongue and play with trying to stop the pain to no avail. _

_What the hell, he hadn't even been alive for a year and the world was taunting him. His tooth hurt for no reason, but he hadn't really done anything bad…yet, why should he have to suffer from this stupid pain._

_Only after he had cursed the world and refused to leave his tooth alone for a few minutes did the pain finally stop. But it stopped, not go away, it sparingly came during any time of the day or week. It'll start one minute and last the rest of the day or start one minute and end the next. Life was confusing and randomly painful._

_His last problem really didn't brother him that much, but it made him think and ask questions, just to get more confused about life, mainly his._

_His parents bought it to his attention while he was 'playing with his tooth' as they came to call it._

_Both Ji and Ba had realized he looked different from his counterpart or actual species. They had suspicions when he had emerged from his egg, but now they was sure he was different._

_It was just to much of a difference between Salamon and Salomon. Salomon looked like a cat, a black cat with a little fuzzed hair on top of his head. He was able to walk on his hind legs and he had cat ears with matching tail, their was no connection between the two digimon, almost as though he was species of his own._

_But they knew better. Around both his left front leg and neck, which resembled more like a collar, was a ring which was identical to Gatomon's tail ring._

_Salomon didn't know what they was talking about when they told him, for he never saw a Salamon nor did he care. But he figured it was true, and if it was then why was he so different from his counter part or species…what was he really._

* * *

"You know Chaos this isn't going to work out if you don't ask questions, or for that matter, try to actually talk" Davis replied tossing more twigs into the fire.

" okay I got a question" he opened one eye, peering at Davis "where are you exactly getting those twigs from, you should be out by now"

Davis looked at his hand full of twigs before shrugging his shoulders and tossing it into the crackling fire "things just are that way…you know…"

"mysterious and unnerving?"

"yeah"

"nope" Chaos curled back up "not a clue"

"_Ji, Ba…" they both looked at Salomon for his questioning tone "what's outside the forest"_

_Both Ji and Ba looked at each other scared. Salomon just stared out through the window, his interest of the outside to high to notice the looks of his parents._

_Ji sighed, knowing the time to tell him was now. "Salomon…" he faced his father " th-"_

"_you'll know when the time comes" is all Babamon said interrupting Jijimon._

_Jijimon immediately looked at her and from the look in her eyes he know what she was feeling. All he could do was look at his food a mumble a 'yeah' as Salomon just shook his head, forgetting about from the sudden mood of his parents._

_Ji looked back at Babamon and noticed the same look in her eyes._

_VenomMyotismon was the most cruelest creature in existence, everyone know of his cruel torments, and Jijimon and Babamon would have to give Salomon over to that._

_Ba knew she was only fooling herself by trying to attempt to block out conversations about what went on outside the peaceful forest, but…_

"_I'll protect you" both Ji and Ba looked up over at Salomon who was silently eating his food._

_He, of course, had no clue what he was protecting them from but he did know whatever it was, it lurked outside that forest._

_He looked back though the window into the dense forest and quietly to himself "I'll never let something happen to you"_

_In the quiet home both parents heard his silent promise. But neither could say or do anything about it, eventually they would have to surrender Salomon to VenomMyotismon…_

As Davis put out the fire and Chaos slept on, neither saw Demiveemon tossing in his sleep…

* * *

_A veemon stood alongside a Fanglongmon. The golden dragon digimon was smaller, to accommodate being there._

_The veemon look on at two digimon, sadly, yet the Fanglongmon showed no signs of noticing._

_An Angemon and Angewomon stood off to the side, holding each other and giggling, not noticing the blue dragon watching them sadly._

"_Father…" veemon asked not brothering to turn and face his father, nor did his father him "is everyone meant for someone"_

_Fanglongmon laughed "maybe so"_

"_do…I have someone…I'm meant to be with" this time he looked back at his father, who still hadn't turned to him "Angewomon said everyone has someone"_

"_you were made one of a kind, there is no one for you" he laughed "your one of a kind, special"_

_veemon turned his head back to the angel couple._**_…I'll find somebody…_**

* * *

**I had to add that little veemon part in there, to get in a little of veemon past. next chapter the journey will continue. R&R**


	15. Train Ride

**Yes,I'm Back. Sorry for the wait but School's a B...then you Fail**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Digimon or any related products.

_-Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.-_

* * *

Demiveemon was resting peacefully on Davis chest. Chaos was nearby, curled up. Davis was the only one awake looking at the sky beyond the tree leaves, disturbed.

Things were happening a little bit too fast, there was no way Chaos could have turned sides that fast. Granted Gatomon switched fairly quickly seeing as she was with Myotismon most of her life but Chaos was born a Crystal digimon wasn't he made to obey or be evil or something…but Blackwargreymon turned on his master in less then a few hours.

Maybe Chaos was waiting to leave but never saw the chance until now…nope, Chaos seemed more of a spur of the moment type person…kitten…cat, whatever, he just didn't seem like the type to think things through.

Davis sat up, Demiveemon rolled down softly onto his lap.

He didn't think things through, due to all the confusion and trying not to think he didn't consider how fast Chaos come to him.

Maybe he was over thinking things again.

Davis sighed picking veemon up into his arms "I shouldn't even be here" he said quietly to himself "the Digi-world needs-" _I'm going to regret saying this later_ "Hope not courage…or at least light…probably both…most likely "

He fell backwards on his back forgetting about Demiveemon for awhile causing him to fell off to the side and on the floor hitting his head and waking up which Davis didn't notice, as the little blue dragon started rubbing his head looking around.

"I got here because of some lapse in the system it's a…miracle I'm even here…I'm beginning to hate this" Davis rolled to his side and came face to face with his blue partner.

"hey…Demiveemon"

"hey, Davis…"

Davis rolled back onto his back staring up at the clouds "how long you've been awake"

Demiveemon jumped on Davis chest to look at his face "I think seconds before I hit the ground, why something happen I should know about"

"no" Davis stood up "nothing" he brushed the dirt off his body "how long have you been awake Chaos"

"since you started your decent in depression" Chaos replied without moving from his spot

"hmm, alright" Davis lazily stretched.

Davis stood up for a moment gaining the attention of both digimon from his silence, before he sighed. Davis wasn't meant to be here he knew that, no **one**digi-destined could save the entire digital world from eight digimon…at least he couldn't do it "guys I don't think I can-"

At that moment the ground started rumbling, the trees surrounding them shook and loud crackling noises came from the section behind Davis. Davis turned around to look at the forest behind him, as birds came flying from the tree tops, panicked.

The trees ripped apart as a Locomon came barreling though.

In the instant it took for the trees to rip and Davis to realize the digimon, Demiveemon digivolved to X-Vmon, grabbed Davis and managed to jump out of the way ,before the Locomon could harm Davis, rolling on the ground to move further out of the way.

Chaos leisurely jumped to the side, next to both Davis and X-Vmon watching as the Locomon sped though before Davis shouted "Veemon get on that train"

Without brothering to wait for either X-Vmon or Davis, Chaos jumped on top of the train. X-Vmon looked at Davis funny before pulling him off the ground and jumping on the train at the last minute before it could past.

"so wanna tell me why we jumped on the rampaging Locomon, Davis"

Davis braced himself on top of the Locomon before saying "he or she is going our way so I figured why not hitch a ride"

"smart idea Davis" Chaos said smiling "we can simply ignore the fact that it's a ran-way"

"that's what I plan to do" Davis cautiously walking to the front end of the train car "can't we ignore why its running?" _just when I'm bout to give up this happens._

Both digimon looked at Davis puzzled before chaos calmly stated "oh, Davis, yeah this locomon isn't a regular digimon, it might be just causing chaos…"

"Locomon, huh" Davis said as he started down the ladder between the rail cars "never heard of it" _guess i got no choice._

Just then a barrage of bullets flew past barely missing Davis's head.

With a start Davis looked over his shoulder to see a Minotarumon standing on top of the opposite car, smoke slowly raising from his metal hand as the wind from the train carried it off.

X-Vmon crossed his hands and loudly stated "didn't know we had other passengers" Minotarumon switched his glared from Davis to X-Vmon.

Davis immediately dropped from the ladder onto the ground after a rushed "you guys take car of it!" as he rushed into the rail car.

"I'll let you deal with this big guy" Chaos said, jumping down and through the door, to the rail car, before Davis could close it.

X-Vmon examined the opposing digimon as the loud metal sound of the door slammed closed.

Minotarumon was a few heads bigger then X-Vmon, just enough to be intimidating. As they stood examining each other Minotarumon's muscles tensed up as he ready his himself to charge.

X-Vmon smiled, inviting the fight, before replying in turn "I don't suppose you have a ticket, huh?"

* * *

Davis closed the door behind him as Chaos landed near slightly in front of him. He looked around cautiously before plopping down onto the seats of the train "seat's kinda comfortable I could get use to this" Davis said talking to himself,_although it'll be better if I was home_ , relaxing in the seat as chaos looked around, on the ground.

"Dave the ticket collector here" Chaos said

Davis sat up mumbling something of a ticket before his eyes rested on the Apemon that stood proud in the car nearly reaching the ceiling.

"man, forget our tickets" Davis turned to Chaos "you wouldn't have any by a miracle"

Chaos replied by jumping in the air curling into a ball and springing off the digimon using his tail and legs.

Apemon flew back through the door on the other side of the rail car and through the next flipping onto the ground under a door. In the next car behind the fallen Apemon another Apemon stood looking at both Chaos and Davis.

Davis walked to the door saying "I'll go find those tickets keep them busy will ya, thanks" and closed it behind him.

Chaos turned from Davis as Apemon came through the door, as the other Apemon flipped the door off of himself and started getting up.

Chaos sighed tirelessly.

Davis walked into the other car sitting down with his hand on his head before groaning loudly. _What's next, we need a plan_. His hands fall down onto his lap. _We barely have a clue what's going besides the usually digital world in grave danger, we have no place to start from or begin to look for_. Davis glanced out the window to see nothing but sand, _Great._

Davis head perked up as he started listening intently, to hear the faint muffled sobbing of something.

* * *

Minotarumon aimed his gun at X-Vmon and begin firing a barrage of bullets.

X-Vmon jumped in the air over the car and Minotarumon as the bullets followed his trail. He landed with a thud on the car, immediately turning around to attack.

Minotarumon stop his volley of bullets and took a swipe at X-Vmon missing but using the chance to step back enough to grab X-Vmon's jab to his stomach, with his other hand he brought it down on X-Vmon only to have X-Vmon grab it.

A struggle for Minotarumon to aim the gun at X-Vmon and for X-Vmon to stay at a safe distance commenced.

X-Vmon smirked at the bull digimon, before picking him up in the air and slamming him on the ground behind him and immediately jumped back.

"I didn't have that much eat, so I gotta warm-up, so its only going to get more painful from now on"

The Minotarumon stood up, glaring at X-Vmon "I agreed, nothing good will come of this" as he stood up straight and his nose ring begin to glow a black corrupt color.

X-Vmon growled in protest.

* * *

"come monkeys lets not fight, we could damage the train" Chaos said tiredly

Both Apemon looked at each other before turning back toward chaos. Chaos dashed to Apemon disappearing and reappearing in front of Apemon trying punch him.

Apemon back the attack with a large over-sized bone nearly as big as Chaos, before the second Apemon jumped in front of them both and aimed his attack at Chaos.

Chaos closed his fist around the bone and propelled himself out of the way, going through the window. And flying toward the back of the train, luckily grabbing onto the train-car with his tail before he flew back too far.

An Apemon peered out the window looking backward at Chaos before pulling his arm out of the car and throwing his bone.

The bone ripped through the windows shattering glass and heading for Chaos.

Using both his legs and tail, Chaos propelled himself off the car into the forest next to the speeding train and begin running among the tree tops next to the train.

Both Apemon dashed out of the train into the forest. Chaos managed to stay ahead of both of them, before one of the Apemon throw the bone toward him.

Chaos jumped over the bone as it smashed a branch to pieces and disappeared into the leaves ahead. Chaos looked above him at the last second before Apemon could launch his punch toward him, Chaos spin his body clawing up Apemon's arm and jumping off his back going forward and propelling Apemon to the ground.

Apemon flip in mid-air, grabbing a branch and swing forward to stay next to his partner and not lose any distance.

Chaos glared behind him as he continued jumping forward. _I see now, while one throws his bone at the enemy the other takes the chance to get closer and attack heads-up_. Chaos faced forward just in time to avoid slamming into a tree and the bone.

He jumped toward the side while spinning, dodging both the bone and tree, the bone taking a big chunk out of the tree.

_Damn, I can't look back without running into a tree, so it'll be harder to dodge both of them,and the bone comes back so I'll have to dodge both from front and back, plus I'll have to keep up with the train. I'm at a disadvantage while in the forest and running._

Chaos looked to his side to see he was still next to the train.

* * *

Davis cautiously walked toward the whimpering noise, before looking behind the seats to find a black yokomon crying soft, trembling with her eyes shut tightly.

Davis bent down to the digimon and softly said "don't cry, what's wrong" the digimon jumped at the sound of Davis and stared at him first terrified then shocked.

Before she could speak Davis raised up his D-5 showing it proudly to the blackyokomon "don't cry, I'm digi-destined Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, I'm here to help"

* * *

X-Vmon jumped backwards to the side once again dodging the bullets from Minotarumon, before dashing forward jumping in the air to dodge the bullets once more.

X-Vmon landed in front of Minotarumon dodging a punch to his face before delivering his own punch, knocking Minotarumon back. X-Vmon dashed forward aiming another punch at his stomach then his chest hitting him a few inches off the floor then hitting him in the face knocking him backwards on the ground.

X-Vmon stood over Minotarumon, as a last effort Minotarumon raised his gun aiming for X-Vmon head.

X-Vmon grabbed his hand moving it from his face before raising his own fist back and shouting **V-strike.**The attack left Minotarumon dazed for a second before X-Vmon continued striking into the ground, making dents into the train-roof before putting all his strength into his punch and knocking Minotarumon through the roof.

X-Vmon stood up before jumping down into the train next to Minotarumon. He looked around noticing the busted windows, bent guards, and busted door. X-Vmon looked all around him before mumbling "only a black cat" before he heard a bending sound come from behind him by the busted door.

He turned around to look at a Gorillamon walk into the room. X-Vmon glanced at the cannon on his hand before wincing.

Gorillamon raised his hand at X-Vmon before shooting a huge plasma beam that instantly deleted Minotarumon. At the last second X-Vmon jumped out of the hole in the roof landing safely before a beam created another hole in the roof, from which Gorillamon jumped out of stopping to absorb the data form Minotarumon.

"oh my god, what the hell" X-Vmon mumbled while getting ready to fight.

* * *

Chaos jumped over the branch, swung around to dodge another bone, letting go of the branch he launched himself forward before gaining a lead on the Apemon and successfully dodging the bone on it's comeback.

Chaos looked back to see Apemon grab another bone from his friend after catching the one headed for him. Chaos faced forward cursing to him self.

Chaos jumped in the air through the trees above everything else, and started leaping off the weak upper branches.

Both Apemon kept their position running through the forest among the lower branches looking up trying to determine chaos position before attacking.

Apemon raised both his bones ready to attack before the branches leaves came tumbling down as six bullets like tornadoes come forth from the trees cutting up everything in it's path.

One landed in front of Apemon and stopped spinning as chaos jumped forward ramming into his chest.

The Apemon ahead of them readied to throw his bones before the last tornadoes hit him knocking him to the ground.

Chaos slashed Apemon across the chest before twisting his body to slash him downward across the chest while kicking him in the face, twirling around slashing across the chest a few more times before front-flipping and kicking off his chest knocking Apemon backwards and propelling him forward. He swung around the branch, with his tail, to gain more momentum to go forward.

Chaos looked to his side to notice the train was ahead of them a few meter's, then looking back he noticed both Apemon wasn't behind him before a Bone tore through the branch nearly catching chaos before he move out of the way at the last second but coming face to face with the second bone, his tail latched onto the branch beneath him pulling him down and out of harms way at the last second. Then jumping up as the bones come back.

Chaos looked back to see both Apemon back in place, a second later six shadows formed before turning into a chaosgatomon.

Both Apemon looked on stunned before one chaos tried to jump near the train, Apemon throw one of his bones at the cat and watched as it flew through the mirage but also making it dissipate.

Two of the remaining six chaos's jumped to the Apemon doing bad luck spin, one Apemon threw his bone at one making it vanish while the other merely jumped over the attack, however while in mid-air another chaos rammed into him, but not before turning his fur into metal, causing damage to the Apemon.

The other Apemon having just received one of his bones back immediately threw it at the metallic chaos causing it to vanish but leaving him open for an attack by the chaos that was dodged earlier.

The chaos teared into his back before Apemon manage to knock it away making it vanish, however the detraction caused him to be hit by his returning bone.

The three remaining chaos stayed ahead away from the fight.

Apemon grabbed his last returning bone and growling wrathfully as he twisted his body before throwing both his bones forward, the momentum in his bones caused wind to swirl around them as they smashed into trees and shredded leaves aiming for chaos at an alarming rate.

The Bones passed through two chaos's before returning, aiming for the last one, but this one, the real one just merely jumped against the tree dodging one then jumping off the tree dodging the last one.

Apemon grabbed the bones in his hand his eyes cursing the black cat.

* * *

A beam rushed past blowing the door off it's hinges and scaring both Davis and BlackYokomon, they stared at the door in stunned silence before Byokomon started sobbing again exclaiming "we're going to die"

Davis looked at the small digimon smiling "no we're not, I told you I'm digi-destined"

"bu-"

Davis put his finger to the digimon silencing her before saying "those other digimon won't hurt anyone anymore my friends are seeing to that right now"

"Friends?"

Davis sat down on the floor next to the Byokomon "yep" he turned to look at the digimon "a dragon and black cat"

"cat?" Davis just shook his head realizing that didn't sound too ferocious, Davis stared in front of him lost in thought until Byokomon spoke "are you really going to be able to help my village"

"is that were this train is headed?"

"no" Yokomon broke out in sobs "I-I don't know where we're going bu-but I don't want to go, pl-please I don't want to go" her words became unintelligible as she continued crying before eventually coming down crying quietly

Davis stood up placing his goggles over his forehead "then we'll just stop the train if you want to get off so badly"

* * *

X-Vmon rushed forward aiming for Gorillamon's head blocked by his hand. Gorillamon attempted to knee him in the stomach but also being blocked by X-Vmon's other hand before X-Vmon kneed him in the stomach knocking him back.

Gorillamon landed on his hand, performing a hand stand and aiming him gun at X-Vmon, unleashing a beam of energy.

X-Vmon jumped over the attack coming down on Gorillamon. His attack was blocked by Gorillamon foot as his other foot grabbed him by the head and swung him to the ground. Gorillamon jumped into the air, letting go of X-Vmon, spun in the air before coming down making a dent in the train as X-Vmon performed a hand-stand dodging the attack and kicking Gorillamon with both his legs into the air. The monkey digimon manage to latch onto one of X-Vmon legs before being repelled to far in the sky, his other foot launched forward trying kick his head, X-Vmon blocked it and spun around to make Gorillamon collide with the ground.

Yet Gorillamon put his hand downward onto the floor stopping himself from hitting the ground while his feet tossed X-Vmon to the side, off the train.

X-Vmon managed to grab the side of the train before he completely flew off, yet Gorillamon jumped off with him but used his feet to grab onto the side while standing horizontal.

"hey, X"

X-Vmon took his eyes off Gorillamon for a second to look at Davis through the busted windows before shouting "What?"

"derail the train!" Davis shouted over the whirling winds

X-Vmon mumbled the words to himself before he saw Gorillamon's cannon aimed at him, he let go of the side grabbing at the side again at the last second before the train completely passed him. He planted his feet against the back of the train completely moving himself out of the way as the beam passed away.

He swung himself over the side, used his arms to propel himself forward and used both his hands and legs to race on the side of the train to Gorillamon.

Gorillamon raised his hand once again as energy gathered at the mouth of his cannon into a tight pinkish ball before busting forward with raw energy.

At the last second X-Vmon dived into the train swinging on the brace of the window he shot himself back out as the beam ended.

Gorillamon never saw the attacked just the pain as his jaw was shook with the force of the blow and his teeth cracked, nor did he feel his body flying away from the train.

X-Vmon grabbed onto the side with one arm as his other grabbed Gorillamon and slammed him down into the train crashing through one side and bouncing off the other.

* * *

Davis watched as the beam passed the window and a scream come from BlackYokomon. He looked forward to see a Hyogamon looking at them, Davis cursed under his breath before grabbing Byokomon and running out the train to climb to the top.

Davis ran along the top of the train, barely aware of X-Vmon running along side the train, Davis briefly wondered that he shouldn't be running on top of trains away from digimon.

Davis fell as the train shook, Black yokomon falling out of his arms. Davis turned over to see Hyogamon standing a few feet away from him, Byokomon panicked and started hopping away.

Davis looked at the fleeing Blackyokomon and then back to Hyogamon, _well at least Yokomon got away_.

* * *

Chaos turned to look at the train once again and noticed it was turning away from a cliff, but not before it shook a little.

That's when Chaos noticed Davis on top of the train facing off against a Hyogamon. Chaos faced grew determined before looking back and glaring at the two Apemon "First you two"

Chaos looked forward going closer to the edge of the forest before Apemon threw both his bones, Chaos grinned.

He jumped over one bone and grabbed the other with his tail before throwing it back to Apemon, who just grabbed the bone before he collided with it, however the moment he caught the bone Chaos was already attacking him. The other Apemon jumped in to stop the fight but Chaos jumped away at the last second before being followed by Apemon.

Apemon readied his bone but it slipped through his hands when his other bone collided with him, the other thrown bone flew toward his partner Apemon causing him to fall forward and hit a branch letting chaos escape.

Chaos jumped out the trees headed for the train before he started spinning yelling out **BAD LUCK SPIN**, and tearing into the back of Hyogamon.

Hyogamon screamed in agony before being force off the train.

Chaos fall down on the train panting heavily trying to gain his breath back, _running through trees after a train while fighting digimon and I only been with him for hardly two day's_, Chaos continued panting as he stared at Davis through one eye "Dav-" a scream rang in his ears causing him to wince, and before he know it Davis Took off toward the offending scream.

Chaos struggled to his feet before trying to follow Davis the air escaping his lungs faster then he could take it in, but still he ran after Davis, the world seemed to be falling over.

* * *

X-Vmon jumped in through the window knocking Gorillamon back out. He kicked of the side, making a bigger dent in it, to the outside of the train in front of Gorillamon.

While in mid-air X-Vmon noticed that the train had turned and without hesitating X-Vmon called out **V STRIKE**hitting Gorillamon in the stomach knocking him through the air into the train but instead of going through the windows he hit the upper half causing the train to start turning over.

X-Vmon hit the ground bringing up cloud of sand and rolling a couple of times before finally coming to a stop.

He flipped on to his back panting slightly before realizing Davis was still on the train, he jumped up and dashed toward the train as it was falling over and bringing up a dust cloud that almost blocked it from view, yet still he could faintly see Davis. X-Vmon jumped into the cloud reaching for Davis.

* * *

Davis stared into the eyes of Hyogamon, wondering how he was going to escape before Hyogamon painful screamed echo inside his head causing him to close his eyes and cover his ears, when he removed his hands and opened his eyes Chaos was in front of him panting desperately. Davis took a moment to thoroughly glance over his body to make sure he was alright before the train shook causing him to stumble. He heard a frightened scream.

It took only a moment's notice to realized it was Blackyokomon, even less then that for him to realized whoever it was needed help, causing him instinctively run toward the scream.

Davis noticed the cloud of dust before he noticed the odd angle at which he was running, he only ran faster.

Davis neared the Dust cloud, reaching his hands up to his goggles to pull them down over his eyes. Chaos trailed behind him trying to keep up.

Davis spotted Blackyokomon in mid-air falling down, his senses blocking everything else out but her.

Davis jumped off the train Diving for Byokomon, Chaos and X-Vmon could handle themselves, he thought to himself before Byokomon vanished into the dust, Davis following seconds after as the entire train completely fell of the cliff as X-Vmon jumped into the cloud.

Before Chaos disappeared into the cloud he twisted his body readying himself to spin.

As the cloud started to dissipate both Apemon appeared at the top of the cliff looking down the side before looking to each other.

Hyogamon came up behind them "Locomon expired his use" he turned around to start walking off "the village was near dead anyway, Myotismon will be please"

"but wasn't that the gatomon clone" Apemon said in confusion

Hyogamon stopped in his tracks, he could still feel the pain coursing through his back "he's a betrayer now, he does not exist"

* * *

Davis stood up on shaky legs, Blackyokomon tucked safely away in his arms. He turned around, at the sound of coughing to see X-Vmon get out part of the train not under the plies of sand, he turned back around.

X-Vmon walked slowly to Davis only to stop behind him and reach under the sand pulling out Chaos who was still panting, although not as desperately. He looked forward to see Davis staring ahead, the dust around them beginning to vanish.

"Davis what is it?" he asked as he walked next his partner.

Chaos walked next to Davis sitting down, taking deep breaths and exclaiming "we got some where"

"But where?" Davis replied looking out into the near deserted village on the horizon.

There were small huts, some burnt, others near destroyed. A river run from the mountain next to the village, but not a gloriously beautiful river nor a dried up one, but a Gloriously Black River.

A mountain stood in the background casting a shadow on the village and all the destroyed huts surrounding it, leaving those only in it's shadow, in a near-perpetual darkness. But last and most distinctly was the black crystal at the top of the mountain starting at the mouth of the river, shining brightly in the glistening sun.

BlackYokomon spoke quietly in a whisper almost too quiet, yet it sounded like a Boom to Davis.

**Yokomon Village

* * *

**

**Davis sat in front of the fire tossing sticks into the blaze, he looked at Chaos curled up into a ball next to the fire.**

**"Chaos, I've been wondering"**

**"Davis let me sleep" Chaos said rolling onto his back**

**"Sorry, but you're at Motomiya campsite!"**

**"what?"**

**"just answer some questions"**

**"fine" Chaos turned onto his stomach sighing**

**"I've seen you do somethings I never saw Gatomon do, what's that about?"**

**"you'll never see Gatomon do what I can easily do" Chaos smiled proudly**

**"why is that?"**

**"digimon gain some abilities, not all, of the digimon they absorb which I use in Bad Luck Spin"**

**"so that Spinning thing, Metal fur and...clone technique is from other digimon"**

**"yea, _Blade Twister _is a move I got from Kyukimon, I spin into a twister and then slice into my enemies at such speeds that the damage is not realized until after the attack" Chaos smiled deviously**

**"but I saw you split into more Twisters one time"**

**"of course, like you said I got other techniques like Ninjamon's ****_Bunshin no Jutsu _****(shadow Clone) or Apemon's _Metallic fur_, and by combining that with _Blade Twister_ I can use my signature Bad Luck Spin, a move stronger then any one of those attacks by itself, Gatomon can't do that" Chaos said proudly**

**Davis thought for a second "why don't you use other moves from other digimon"**

**"Crystal digimon are born able to absorb vast quanities of other data AND control it unlike other digimon, however the data still effects our fatigue and apperance so we delete the data of the moves we don't need or want"**

**"...Awesome"**

**"yea but it also greatly decrease's the strength we gain from that digimon, although I'm plenty strong enough"**

**"I see"**

**"yea" Chaos said rolling back on his back**

**"thanks, I learned some more about digimon and answered some questions thanks for coming to Motomiya Campsite!"**

**"...your bored huh Davis"**

**"you don't even know" Davis said sighing.**


	16. Chaotic Day

**_I only own Skullrenamon and Chaosgatomon, no one or anything else._**

**_Please enjoy._**

**_Author Note's at the end._**

* * *

Davis still didn't know how it happen, he still didn't believe it happen. He expected Chaosgatomon and Veemon to behave that way but he knew Skullrenamon wouldn't…so how had it happened.

"Okay…what happened?"

Veemon, who wasn't smiling wickedly like Chaosgatomon or looking off into space like Skullrenamon but still cover in chocolate, replied seemingly cal "Well…We thought if it got dirty again, we'll could easily clean it" Veemon glanced off to the side "You know just pick it up and remove instead of all the hassle of cleaning"

"But, Why chocolate?"

Chaosgatomon who steped in at that moment "It wasn't planned on being chocolate at first but…"

"But what?"

"…Well…We ran out of…THINGS to put down…So…Yeah"

He didn't want to know what THINGS were, he didn't want to know mostly because the rest of the house was fine so THINGS had to came from outside

"I don't see any 'THINGS' on the floor"

"It's under the chocalate" Veemon proudly stated like he accomplished something, which he did, it was hard to completely cover the floor with hardened chocolate. Which he still didn't know how three digimon did that.

"How did you get the chocolate to harden on the floor?" Davis asked as he looked at the roof scared of the answer.

"We melted it, poured it on the floor then waited for it to hardned" Chaosgatomon said rolling his eyes "Obviously"

"How did you melt the chocolate?"

"The microwave" Veemon said even more proudly then last time

Davis looked toward the spot the microwave should've been in, but was replaced with a brunt outline of the microwave "What happened to the microwave?" he looked back down at hearing Chaosgatomon sigh and say "It couldn't do it's job and was causing problems, so sadly we had to get rid of it"

"What?"

"It caught on fire so we threw it away"

"In the trash can?"

"HA! Nope…the toilet"

He then realized he hadn't checked the bathroom, he would have turned around and immediately checked now but the rest of the house was clean so the bathroom probably made up for that. "Should I go check the bathroom?" this caused Skullrenamon to speak

"You shouldn't…But your going to see it anyway…Sooner or later"

He couldn't handle so many surprises in one day "…Where did you get all the chocolate from?"

"You don't want to know" Skullrenamon said more serious then he usually does, making Davis instantly didn't want to know, he probably was going to hear from somewhere else anyway…like the news, it was to much chocolate in here to not have come from a store.

"Did you get caught?"

Chaosgatomon smiled, a goofy one that resembled Davis's too much, and put his hands behind his head. And like it was the greatest feat accomplished "Do we ever?" and that's what scared Davis the most, how they never got caught…ever time.

"…Lets just clean it up before mom and dad come home"

With a confused look on his face Veemon calmly said "I don't know how but…where going to need the microwave" causing Chaosgatomon to snicker and both Skullrenamon and Davis to sigh.

Davis did learn one thing however, the moment he walked into his house and on the chocolate.

Never leave three digimon alone, unsupervised while you are at school.

Just take them with you.

Atleast you won't have to clean up when you get home.

* * *

**_Sorry folks, but i am greatly disappointed in this story so i am re-doing it. I've been writing and rewriting chapters to do it but it's taking longer then expected to do so._**

**_When i update the story again it well have more chapters, new scenes, dialouge and etc and i'll stop on the chapter i intended to be after this one, but it won't be chapter 16. Propbaly 18 or more._**

**_That's all, just couldn't say this without atleast giving you a bone. If any writers read thos story, feel free to use Skullrenamon or Chaosgatomon for whatever reason you desire. You have my blessings._**

**_Don't know when it'll update, so be on the lookout._**


End file.
